


You find me

by MindsinBloom



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anorexia, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musicians
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindsinBloom/pseuds/MindsinBloom
Summary: Fabrizio e Ermal sono due ragazzi a cui il mondo non ha fatto sconti. Si incontreranno quando le loro vite sembrano essere giunte al limite.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi è venuto in mente di scrivere questa storia all'improvviso, mentre non riuscivo a dormire per il caldo.  
> Tratterà di temi un po’ delicati e non so ancora bene a cosa porterà.  
> Come al solito è tutto frutto della mia fantasia, ciò che racconto non riguarda assolutamente i personaggi che ovviamente non mi appartengono. 
> 
> Ps: i pensieri di Ermal sono scritti in corsivo

* * *

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 1**

 

 

  
Luglio era arrivato e con lui il caldo cuocente dell'estate. Di certo non si sarebbe lamentato di quel bel tempo se si fosse trovato a Bari in riva al mare. Solo al pensiero gli sembrava di respirare di nuovo. Invece si trovava ormai da un anno a vivere in uno stretto appartamento di Roma, in uno di quelli che solo un universitario avrebbe avuto il coraggio di affittare. Era impegnato a preparare gli esami per quella sessione estiva e al posto del rumore delle onde del mare c'era il ronzio continuo del ventilatore accesso. Fuori dalla finestra non c'erano altro che case e l'asfalto che sembrava liquido sotto il sole. Almeno si era trovato un posto lontano dal traffico di quella città.   
  
Faceva una gran difficoltà a concentrarsi, le lettere gli sfuggivano da sotto gli occhi che si chiudevano di continuo. L’indomani avrebbe avuto l'esame di inglese e all'una di notte forse continuare a imporsi di rimanere sveglio era inutile. Si stiracchiò alzandosi dolorante da quella sedia su cui era rimasto seduto troppe ore.  
Andò a prendersi una bottiglia di acqua ghiacciata per fermare i crampi allo stomaco che iniziò a sentire. Non aveva di nuovo mangiato niente per tutto il giorno. Ma il tempo per andare a fare la spesa non l'aveva trovato e il supermercato era troppo lontano. Si convinse con questa scusa. Bastava non pensarci e la fame spariva, almeno un po'. E poi domani prima dell'esame avrebbe dovuto mangiare qualcosa in più per avere energia a sufficienza.  
Prima di addormentarsi prese in mano la chitarra e suonò un po’ per scacciare tutti quei pensieri e cercare di addormentarsi con un po' di tranquillità.  
Non servì a molto.  
La mattina si svegliò già con la testa che girava più del dovuto. Si fece una doccia veloce e corse in cucina. Gli serviva una caffè per affrontare quella giornata e mentre ripassava le ultime cose sul libro mangiò alcuni biscotti, placando finalmente quel vuoto di stomaco. Tanto avrebbe consumato tutte quelle calorie nel tragitto per andare all'università. Andando con l’auto o in autobus sarebbe sicuramente arrivato in ritardo conoscendo quella città.  
  
Certo farsi sotto al sole cinque chilometri a piedi non era stata un grande idea. Era già esausto prima dell’esame. Per fortuna non appena attraverso le porte dell'entrata della facoltà l'aria fresca lo colpì in faccia dandogli un po’ di sollievo.  
Conosceva poca gente li. I suoi amici erano tutti di Bari o sparsi anche loro in altre città per gli studi e il suo migliore amico, Marco, lo aveva abbandonato per qualche settimana per andare a Milano dalla sua ragazza. Non che glielo avrebbe potuto impedire. Ma così oltre ad essere solo non potevano nemmeno provare con il gruppo. E gli mancava come l'aria non poter suonare.  
Raggiunse l'aula al secondo piano dove una lunga fila di persone aspettava il proprio turno per l'esame orale, chi seduto a terra, chi passeggiava avanti e indietro ingannando il tempo. Fortunatamente molte persone non si presentarono e presto venne il suo turno.  
  
Si alzò per entrare e la sua vista si appannò terribilmente.  
  
_“E’ solo colpa dell'agitazione, passa tutto.”_ Barcollò appena sedendosi di fronte alla docente. Questa lo guardò da sotto gli occhiali mentre segnava qualcosa sul registro che teneva sottomano. Sì, non doveva avere proprio un bell'aspetto in quel momento, ma che gli importava era lì per dare l'esame.  
  
Tra una domanda e l'altra notava lo sguardo indagatore della docente su di sé continuamente. Doveva essere impallidito un po'. Sentiva di star sudando freddo, mentre il sangue gli rimbombava nella testa. La propria voce gli sembrava così lontana mentre rispondeva a fatica alle domande. Finalmente quella tortura finì. Accettò quel 27 che gli venne proposto più per compassione visto che a metà delle domande non si era nemmeno reso conto di cosa stesse parlando.  
Voleva andarsene da là subito. Si alzò forse troppo in fretta. La testa girò vorticosamente e fu costretto ad aggrapparsi alla cattedra con una mano per non crollare a terra.   
  
_"Sei proprio stupido, non devi svenire qua. Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarci per un secondo.”_   prese un lungo respiro.  
Si sentì chiamare da una voce preoccupata, forse era più di una.  Si prese qualche altro attimo per riprendere fiato e sperare che tutte quelle macchie nere che gli coprivano la visuale se ne sarebbero andare presto.

"Sto bene, grazie. È solo davvero troppo caldo oggi." disse cercando di calmare le persone che ora lo circondavano preoccupate. Si liberò di loro ringraziandole e scappò fuori dalla stanza. Doveva andare a casa, non poteva di certo sentirsi male in un posto come quello sotto lo sguardo di tutti.  
  
Appena uscì il caldo secco gli tolse il respiro.  
  
_"Fantastico, non sveniamo all'università, ma in mezzo alla strada si."_  
  
Non ce l'avrebbe davvero fatta a ritornare a casa a piedi di nuovi sotto quel caldo.  
Decise di prendere l’autobus per fare la strada di ritorno. Raggiunse la fermata sperando che qualche mezzo sarebbe passato in fretta. I minuti gli sembravano passare lenti e il nervoso gli montava sempre di più. Ci fosse stato lì almeno Marco gli avrebbe dato da tenere quella borsa piena di libri che pesava come un macigno sulla sua spalla.  
Aveva bisogno di sedersi disperatamente, ma non c’era nemmeno l’ombra di una panchina nei paraggi. Non sapeva chi chiamare. Non c’era nessuno che in quel momento potesse fargli un po' di compagnia. Sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, ma le ricacciò indietro. Doveva stare calmo era solo il nervoso post esame che veniva fuori. Lui aveva il controllo.  
Fece un lungo respiro e decise che spendere qualche soldo per un taxi, in quel momento, non era proprio una pessima idea. Una mezz'oretta più tardi si trovava nel suo appartamento. Si lanciò sul divano e si addormentò per qualche ora. Si risvegliò confuso. Erano ormai le 6 di sera. Prese il cellulare e notò ben otto chiamate perse di sua madre e tante altre di Marco. Sospirò, si era dimenticato di doverli chiamare per dirli dell’esame. Chiamò subito sua mamma, sicuramente preoccupata a morte.

“Ermal! Dove eri finito?”

“Mi dispiace, mi sono addormentato appena arrivato a casa. È stata una giornata lunga.”

“Va tutto bene, tesoro? Hai una voce…”

“Sì, alla grande, ho solo davvero molto caldo e molto sonno.” rispose. Nel frattempo, aveva raggiunto il frigo ancora inesorabilmente vuoto. Si era dimenticato di nuovo la spesa. Sospirò, sta volta sarebbe davvero uscito per andare a comprare qualcosa, altrimenti non avrebbe nemmeno raggiunto il letto. Chiuse la chiamata dopo aver rassicurato sua mamma che sarebbe tornato da loro e dal suo mare.

Doveva aspettarsi che Marco invece non avrebbe risposto di nuovo tanto facilmente, così gli lasciò un messaggio. Si fece un po' di forza e si alzò dal divano e uscì di nuovo.  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa comprare. Vide di sfuggita il suo riflesso su un vetro; non sarebbe mai potuto tornare da sua madre in quelle condizioni. Si immaginava la sua faccia delusa e preoccupata che scrutavano il suo viso con le guance scavate e le occhiaie accentuate. Le gambe lunghe così magre da tenere su a stento i suoi vecchi jeans. Sospirò, indossando i suoi occhiali da sole per nascondersi almeno un po'. Non che agli altri sarebbe interessato più di tanto di lui. Sì, doveva proprio far schifo, ma lui si sentiva bene. Quando arrivava a fine giornata si sentiva un pò più forte. Forse stava sfidando la vita per divertimento, per spingersi al limite. O forse si stava lasciando andare con la consapevolezza nel cuore che non trovava più la mattina quel qualcosa o qualcuno per cui valesse la pena andare avanti, avere un bell’aspetto o mangiare. Pure la sua adorata musica stava perdendo di significato. Cosa serve a suonare se non c’è nessuno che ti ascolta?  
Quello che però non sapeva era che il suo corpo aveva raggiunto il limite prima della sua mente e che lo avrebbe tradito lì davanti alle facciate di diversi negozi, su una strada di periferia frequentata da poca gente.   
Quel capogiro era arrivato così di colpo da mozzargli il fiato. La vista questa volta si oscurò completamente, non avvertì più nessuna forza per tenersi in piedi. Forse erano passati solo alcuni minuti quando il suono di alcune sirene gli arrivò alle orecchie. Si sentì scuotere qualche volta. Avrebbe voluto chiedere di essere lasciato in pace, voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e riposare ancora un po'.

 

* * *

 

Il titolo della storia si ispira alla canzone dei The Fray se avete voglia di ascoltarla vi lascio il link <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora questo primo capitolo è solo un esperimento. Non sono sicura di quello che ne è venuto fuori e vedrò se andare avanti ecco. Non è proprio facile scrivere di certi temi. E soprattutto scrivere di Ermal che non mangia è un po' una blasfemia. :’) sappiamo tutti di quanto l’hanno fatto mangiare durante i firma copie.  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qua e scusate eventuali errori. 
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qua il secondo capitolo. Tutto quello che trovate scritto qui non rappresenta in nessun modo la realtà. Anche se tutte noi sappiamo che quei due si amano ❤

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 2**

 

 

È tutto così immensamente intrecciato in questo mondo. Ogni singola vita è importante.

Ognuno di noi con le proprio azioni determina cambiamenti impressionanti nel mondo che hanno effetto su persone che magari non incontreremo mai e che non sapremo nemmeno di aver aiutato o magari di avergli distrutto la vita. La verità è che in qualche modo ci sfioriamo tutti in questa esistenza. Parliamo di razze, di odio, di guerra, di schieramenti politici, ma non ci soffermiamo mai a pensare che spogliati delle nostre convinzioni e delle nostre finte leggi morali non ci rimane niente se non il fatto di essere tutti umani . Ed è per questo che come singole esistenze dovremmo soffermarci di più sul valore che hanno le nostre piccole azioni che crediamo insignificanti. Non è per niente difficile capire questo concetto. Immaginatevi di essere scuola e di star parlando mentre la professoressa spiega. Dopo il secondo richiamo l'avete innervosita, se la prenderà con tutta la classe e magari tornerà a casa nervosa e risponderà male al marito e inizieranno a litigare. Immaginatevi se la prof decide di darvi una nota. Diventerete nervosi e ansiosi e non appena tornate a casa e fate vedere la nota ai genitori cambiate anche il loro umore. Loro si arrabbiano, ti sgridano, si litiga e tu ti chiudi in camera. Magari il giorno dopo litighi con alcune amiche che ti hanno fatto prendere la nota per cui ti trovi in punizione. È tutto strettamente collegato e da una singola azione si possono creare un'infinità di reazioni a catena.

Sì, gli piaceva decisamente osservare la gente e dal terrazzo dell'ultimo piano dell'ospedale si potevano immaginare chissà quali storie appartenessero a tutte quelle persone che continuavano ad uscire ed entrare in quel luogo così umano dopotutto.

Si accorse che erano già le sei anche se la luce del sole illuminava ancora come fosse pieno giorno. In realtà non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno trovarsi lassù ma piuttosto chiuso nella sua stanza, però aveva proprio bisogno di prendere un pò d'aria e avendo fatto amicizia con un certo infermiere riusciva spesso a sgattaiolare fuori.

Stava percorrendo il corridoio per tornare nella sua camera, quando, passando davanti ad una camera, notò che era occupata da diversi dottori che circondavano un letto su cui c'era un ragazzo. Quello che riuscì a intravedere però fu solo una massa di capelli ricci neri. Si fermò incuriosito.

«Ermal, non so se ti rendi conto della tua situazione. Sei svenuto e il tuo cuore ha rallentato i battiti al minimo e ancora adesso sono troppo lenti. Ringrazia che hai bevuto qualcosa altrimenti non saremmo nemmeno qua a parlare adesso. Noi per legge ti dobbiamo ricoverare almeno per qualche giorno finchè i valori non si ristabiliscono. Hai 23 anni nessuno ti obbligherà a stare qua per essere aiutato. Ma pensaci bene.»

Ermal intanto si era appoggiato con la schiena al cuscino chiedendosi se quello che stava parlando poteva essere uno psicologo un pò stronzo. In realtà lui così male non si sentiva, era solo svenuto. Incrociò le braccia.

«Io...ci penserò.» rispose al medico che sospirò.

«Bene, hai qualcuno da chiamare che ti porti le tue cose o almeno da avvisare che sei qua?»

L'altro annuì soltanto.  
L'infermiera gli si avvicinò per attaccare un aggeggio al suo dito per misurare i valori del cuore, ma quando questa alzò lo sguardo verso la porta notò la presenza non ben voluta in quella camera.

«Fabrizio!» urlò abbandonando il braccio del ragazzo per inseguire qualcuno dietro la porta di cui Ermal riuscì a percepire solo una macchia nera confusa.

Nella stanza tornò il silenzio.

Lasciò andare un lungo sospiro mentre si allungò per prendere il cellulare che si trovava su un comodino bianco di fianco al letto. Scorse la rubrica su l'unico numero che poteva chiamare in quel momento, ma non riusciva a premere il tasto di chiamata.  
_Ermal ma che stai facendo. Non puoi rovinargli la vacanza per colpa tua_ .  
Si morse il labbro e guardò fuori dalle finestre che coprivano tutta la parete in fondo. Poteva rimanere lì qualche giorno e poi sarebbe tornato a casa senza che nessuno sarebbe mai venuto a conoscenza del suo ricovero. In fondo poteva sopravvivere qualche giorno con gli stessi vestiti. Poi si accorse che gli mancavano pure tutte le cose per farsi una doccia, per ricarica il cellulare, lo avrebbero scoperto comunque nel giro di due giorni. Fece partire la chiamata. Squillò tre volte a vuoto e poi sentì la voce di Marco e gli venne da piangere.

«Pronto? Ermal?» l’altro strinse gli occhi, cercando di non far tremare troppo la voce.  
«Ho combinato un casino...io non volevo rovinarti la vacanza…»

«Che succede?»  
  
Passò qualche istante. Era pure difficile da dire. Era come scontrarsi con la realtà dei fatti dicendo quello che era successo.

«Sono in ospedale...e ho bisogno che qualcuno venga qua. Non posso chiamare mia madre, Marco! Non sopporterei di vedere la sua faccia spaventata mentre mi guarda. Vedere tanta tristezza nei suoi occhi e sapere che ne sono la causa. Non ho nessun altro e mi dispiace davvero, perchè per casini miei devo rovinarti le giornate. Non avrei nemmeno dovuto chiamarti…» le parole gli uscivano senza più controllo insieme alle lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance.

«Ermal calmati. Lasciami il tempo di arrivare. In che ospedale sei?»

«Quello vicino a casa mia…»

«Prima devo passare a casa a prendere della roba per cambiarti?»

«Sì...grazie davvero.» sentì uno sbuffo dall’altra parte del telefono prima che la chiamata venisse chiusa.

Si lasciò cadere nel letto. Non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto che cosa era successo, probabilmente perché lo aveva capito da solo. Si asciugò un pò gli occhi, ma aveva bisogno di qualche fazzoletto e nei dintorni non ce n’era l’ombra. Notò che era da solo in quella camera e che tutto il reparto era estremamente silenzioso.  
Si alzò lentamente, appoggiando prima un piede poi l’altro a terra cercando le sue scarpe e le indossò. Sbuffò quando vide i vari tubi che erano legati al suo braccio, avrebbe dovuto cercare il bagno trascinandosi dietro quel cavolo di bastone a cui erano appese le varie buste con giù chissà quali medicinali. Si trascinò un pò a fatica per il corridoio. Alcune porte erano chiuse, mentre la maggior parte delle camere erano vuote ad esclusione di due o tre, ma non si soffermò a vedere a chi appartenessero. Finalmente trovò il bagno. Non era tanto grande con quelle piastrelle color verde, le docce in un angolo in fondo e alcune lavandini. Evitò di proposito di vedere il proprio riflesso negli specchi che adornavano la parete. Finalmente trovò alcune salviette.

«Ei, tu sei Ermal giusto?»  
  
Il riccio si aggrappò di colpo al bastone che aveva con sé per lo spavento, girandosi.  
_Ma chi cazzo è adesso?_

Si voltò rimanendo senza parole. Si sarebbe aspettato qualche infermiere, un inserviente o magari uno di quei simpatici pazienti sulla cinquantina giusto un pò invadenti. Invece si trovò di fronte un ragazzo con una maglia nera e un paio di pantaloni grigi della tuta che sicuramente avevano visto tempi migliori. E poi c’erano tutti quei tatuaggi, la pelle ambrata i capelli completamente in disordine, delle occhiaie nere che segnavo due occhi da bambino. C’era troppo da osservare in quella persona che rimase senza parole.  
Ma anche l’altro sembrava aver perso la lingua. Il suo sorriso si era trasformato in una lieve “o” di sorpresa. Ermal si sentiva in imbarazzo ad essere squadrato così. Sapeva il perchè di quello sguardo.  
  
«Non è bello da vedere eh?» disse il riccio indicando il sondino che probabilmente gli avevano messo mentre era svenuto, e che solo ora avvertiva graffiare all’interno della gola. L’altro negò semplicemente con la testa ancora perso a guardarlo.

«Se hai finito di farmi la radiografia io tornerei in camera mia.» Ermal si avviò verso la porta superando il ragazzo.  
  
«Sono Fabrizio.»  disse all’improvviso. Ermal si fermò e non potè fare a meno di sorridere appena sentendo pronunciare quel nome con più b del dovuto. Si girò.  
  
«Io sono Ermal, ma lo sapevi già.»

«Ti ho visto quando sei arrivato e ho sentito il medico parlare fuori dalla tua camera.»  
  
«Fantastico…» Ermal si rabbuiò un pò, non gli piaceva che uno sconosciuto sapesse dei fatti suoi, anche se nelle condizioni in cui versava era un pò difficile nascondere quale fosse il motivo del suo ricovero.  
  
«Non era mia intenzione origliare, scusami.»

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo, osservando le proprie scarpe non sapendo cosa dire, ma nessuno dei due fece per andarsene.  
  
«Senti, ma quanto ci vorrà da Milano a Roma?» chiese Ermal sperando che Marco fosse con lui il prima possibile.

«Immagino sei ore quasi. Non sei di qui?»

«No.»

«Da dove vieni?»

«Lascia perdere.»

«Ok, scusa…»  
  
Passarono altri istanti, abbastanza da far pensare ad Ermal che aveva forse risposto un pò troppo male a quel ragazzo.  
  
«Sai, io sono di Roma invece, ma credo si senta.»

«Decisamente, quanti anni hai?» chiese il riccio cercando di rimediare alla brutta figura appena fatta.

«Quasi 24 te?»  
  
«Quasi 23. Senti io vorrei tornare in camera adesso, inizio a vedere più tatuaggi del dovuto e credo che tu ne abbia già abbastanza.» in effetti era stanco e la vista si stava offuscando.  
  
«Non ti piacciono? Se vuoi ti do una mano a portare quell’affare.» disse indicando quel garbuglio di fili e bastone.

L’altro annuì, era troppo stanco per rifiutare qualsiasi aiuto. Raggiunsero la camera in totale silenzio. Al più piccolo scappò qualche volta lo sguardo sul profilo dell’altro. Il motivo per cui invece Fabrizio si trovava chiuso in quell’ospedale non era poi così evidente. Ma è una di quelle cose che non puoi chiedere, avrebbe aspettato di scoprirlo.  
  
«Mi dispiace prima in bagno di averti fissato in quel modo, ma sai non ho mai visto dei capelli del genere.»

Ermal sbuffò divertito  

«Tra i due non sono quello con una specie di rondine schiacciata sul braccio.»  
  
«Dove scusa?»

«Proprio lì, sul  braccio.» disse indicando un tatuaggio sul braccio dell’altro.

«Ei, l’ha fatto mia sorella ed è bellissimo.»  
  
Si scambiarono un sorriso. Fabrizio decise che era il momento di andarsene e lasciare quel povero ragazzo riposare. Sulla porta però si voltò un’ultima volta.  
  
«Comunque io sono nella stanza quella in fondo al corridoio, proprio l’ultima se hai bisogno vieni pure.»

«Nell’ultima? Ma ti hanno rinchiuso li? Ci sono così tante stanze vuote qua.»

«Credo proprio cha abbiano cercato di fare quello.» rispose con un sorriso triste e andandosene.  
  
Ermal si diede dello stupido per la seconda volta nel giro di una mezz’ora, ma era troppo stanco per raggiungere l’altro. Forse si trovava in quella camera per via di quello che lo aveva portare a stare in un ospedale.

Si accorse solo in quel momento che durante quella mezz’ora passata con Fabrizio tutta la stanza aveva preso un colore diverso, più vivo. Ora invece era tornato tutto così scuro insieme ai suoi pensieri. Tra cui quel maledetto tubo che arrivava fino al suo stomaco senza che lui avesso controllo di quello che gli stava facendo “mangiare.” E sentì quel pensiero ripetersi più volte nella sua testa “Stai perdendo tutto.” Finché non crollò addormentato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia del tatuaggio che assomiglia a una rondine spiaccicata l’ha detta veramente Ermal durante una delle prime interviste insieme a Fabrizio.  
> Vorrei ringraziare di cuore chi ha commentato il capitolo precedente e chi ha lasciato qualche kudos:) Spero di essere riuscita a sviluppare un pò la storia nei migliore dei modi e soprattutto spero non ci siano errori.  
> Grazie ancora! 
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qua il terzo capitolo.  
> Prima di iniziare a leggere volevo ringraziare di cuore le persone che hanno sprecato un pò del loro tempo per commentare i capitoli precedenti, non potete immaginare quanto mi avete fatta felice :D grazie mille!  
> Tutto quello che riguarda pensieri, flashback e altro verrà scritto in corsivo.  
> Come sempre i personaggi non mi appartengo ecc..

 

* * *

 

 

****

 

**CAPITOLO 3**

 

  _Era tutto confuso. Flash di luce che continuavano ad andare e venire illuminavano le persone dei colori più disparati. Quella massa di gente che si muoveva a tempo con la musica sparata a tutto volume dalle varie casse appese alle pareti. Stava cercando di farsi strada tra quelle persone che si strusciavano addosso senza neanche vedere chi fossi, probabilmente non sentivano nemmeno più la musica muovendosi a caso. Riuscì finalmente ad uscire da quel casino di corpi e musica, trovandosi all'aria aperta._  
_Il mal di testa sembrò affievolirsi almeno un pò, ma tutto ciò che lo circondava continuava ad assumere forme diverse, a spostarsi senza logica. Pure la strada sembrava non stare ferma allargandosi e restringendosi improvvisamente rendendogli difficile camminare. Con un pò di fatica raggiunse i suoi amici, uno seduto sul cofano della macchina e altri due sdraiati per terra intenti a guardare il cielo ridendo a crepapelle. Tutto intorno c’erano bottiglie di birra finite sparse per terra e la musica che arrivava confusa dalla radio._  
  
_«Fabrì, finalmente sei arrivato.» l’altro salutò con un cenno della mano andando anche lui a sedere sul cofano dell’auto prendendo una birra. Rimasero in silenzio per un pò di tempo. Rifiutò un'altra pasticca di ecstasy che gli propose l’amico, era già abbastanza su di giri._  
_In quel momento gli stavano passando davanti tanti di quei pensieri che non riusciva nemmeno a tenerne uno stretto su cui riflettere a fondo. Si sentiva in balia del mondo e si sentiva grande. Rifletteva su tutto quello schifo che era la realtà in cui viveva, su quella società per cui si sentiva soffocare e in cui non riusciva a trovare una via di uscita. Una via per vivere a modo suo. Allo stesso tempo si sentiva così forte da credere di poter combattere tutto questo. Si vedeva con la chitarra in mano davanti a mille e mille persone che erano lì per ascoltare solo lui mentre cantava a suonava per loro. Magari in uno stadio come l’Olimpico di Roma. Al pensiero scoppiò a ridere senza fine._  
  
_«Amico sei proprio andato...dovresti andarci piano con quella merda.»_  
  
_Ma Fabrizio non lo sentì nemmeno con quella finta euforia che scorreva nelle vene e gli riempiva il cuore. Sapeva che il giorno dopo si sarebbe trovato solamente con la nausea e una sensazione di malessere addosso che non se ne sarebbe più andato via. Non ci sarebbe stato nessuno stadio, nessun concerto, nessuna persona pronta ad ascoltare quello che aveva da cantare. Ci sarebbero state solo porte di varie case discografiche sbattute in faccia._  
_All'improvviso avvertì un caldo infernale, spalancò gli occhi: l’auto aveva preso fuoco, tutto intorno a lui aveva preso fuoco._

  
La prima cosa che avvertì appena riprese coscienza furono le voci agitate che lo circondavano e che continuavano a dire parole di cui non coglieva il significato.  
Vedeva macchie bianche continuare ad andare avanti e indietro. La seconda cosa di cui si accorse fu quella di trovarsi in un bagno di sudore, sentiva la pelle andare a fuoco.  
Non capiva assolutamente nulla, solo un gran male. Gliel'avevano detto che non sarebbe stato facile venirne fuori. Ma lui ce l’avrebbe fatta, almeno in quello non avrebbe fallito. Non seppe perché in mezzo ai brividi e a quella confusione totale pensò che doveva farcela anche per poter tornare a parlare con quel ragazzo tutto ossa e ricci. Gli venne da sorridere, mentre perse coscienza di nuovo.

Ermal si svegliò in quel trambusto, tra l’allarme che iniziò a suonare, l’infermiera che urlò di chiamare il medico e altre persone che corsero nel corridoio e il gran vociare. Si alzò andando a sbirciare fuori dalla porta per vedere cosa stava succedendo. Quel trambusto proveniva dalla camera di Fabrizio. Sentì il cuore iniziare a battere più velocemente per la preoccupazione e aspettò finchè tutto tornò tranquillo e un’infermiera si chiuse dentro la camera del ragazzo. Riuscì a fermare un medico tirandolo per la manica.  
  
«Cos'è successo? Sta bene?»  
  
«Starà meglio presto, è andato solo in ipertermia, ma se vuoi un consiglio ragazzo non immischiarti con certa gente credo che tu ne abbia già per conto tuo di problemi da risolvere. Quel ragazzo non ha una storia facile, non lasciarti trascinare in certi problemi.» rispose il medico dandogli una pacca sulla spalla ossuta.

Ermal avrebbe tanto voluto tirargli dietro quel bastone che doveva trascinare con sé. Già decidevano per lui cosa cavolo doveva mangiare con quell'aggeggio che gli stava distruggendo la gola. Adesso decidevano pure con chi doveva fare amicizia?  
Sicuramente Fabrizio se si trovava lì qualche problema lo aveva, esattamente come lui. Ma di certo non c’era nessuno che andava lasciato solo perché sulle spalle aveva una storia complicata che lo aveva reso una persona fuori dalla norma. Perché di storie complicate ne aveva anche lui sulle spalle.  
Lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla camera tornando poi a dormire.  
  
Venne svegliato dal rumore di passi vicino al suo letto. Aprì piano gli occhi vedendo che era solo un infermiere che stava cambiando le sue medicine.  
Si mise a sedere contro lo testiera del letto quando incrociò lo sguardo dell’infermiere e sbatté gli occhi un paio di volta. _Ma che è? Un Fabrizio in miniatura?_  
  
«Come ti senti oggi?» gli chiese il ragazzo con un sorriso.  
  
«Credo bene…»  
  
«Scusa, sei arrivato ieri giusto? Io sono Niccolò e mi occupo di questo piano, mi vedrai spesso in giro.»  
  
«Io sono Ermal e in realtà spero di uscire da qui nel giro di qualche giorno.»  
  
L’infermiere lo squadrò un pò, ma non disse altro.  
  
«Dimmi, mi avete rinchiuso qua perchè non ho tatuaggi? Mi costringerete a farne uno?»  
  
Niccolò rise guardandosi le braccia.  
  
«Immagino che hai conosciuto Fabrizio. Sai veniamo dallo stesso quartiere, ma non ci siamo mai visti lì.»  
  
«E in questo quartiere vi sparano fuori con lo stampino?»

«Da come ne parli sembri quasi invidioso dei nostri tatuaggi.»  
  
«No, mi piace avere un pò di personalità.»  
  
L’infermiere alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
«Ma quel ragazzo...quello nell'ultima camera cos'ha?» chiese Ermal rimanendo sul vago, già ieri si era preoccupato troppo per uno che aveva conosciuto neanche da giorno.

«Credo che se vorrà te lo dirà lui, non è giusto che ne parli io. Ma sai non fidarti molto dei medici qui. Giudicano la gente dai sintomi non da quello che provano. E’ una persona buona è solo che la vita l’ha messo alla prova e ha fatto le scelte sbagliate, ma quello che penso io è che l’importante sia provare a ritrovare la strada giusta.»

L’altro annuì pensieroso trovare una strada quando si è immersi nel buio è difficile.

Rimase da solo fino a pomeriggio.  
In tutto quel tempo girò a  vuoto sui canali della tv che aveva appesa al muro della camera, il cellulare ormai scarico abbandonato sulle lenzuola non avendo più avuto così notizie di Marco. Nel frattempo pregava che sua madre non avesse tentato di chiamarlo altrimenti avrebbe attivato pure l'FBI pur di trovarlo. Perse un pò di tempo leggendo che cavolo contenevano quelle buste piene di liquido trasparente con scarsi risultati. Non mangiava da due giorni ormai, ma gli avevano detto che lo avrebbero rimesso in sesto con il sondino per evitare di mettere sotto sforzo il fisico. Temeva il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto mangiare lì, non poteva di certo far finta di buttare via il cibo. Sospirò.  
Almeno dell’acqua però potevano dargliela.  
Decise che avrebbe potuto fare almeno due passi, questo voleva dire farsi su e giù il corridoio all’infinito. Uscì dalla sua stanza e lanciò uno sguardo alla camera di Fabrizio che era rimasta chiusa dalla notte precedente. Solo le infermiere entravano per cambiarsi di turno. Non c’era nessun altro sul quel piano e nemmeno l’ombra di un distributore. Arrivato davanti alla porta che portava alle scale rimase di sasso. Provò a spingerla più volte, ma non si apriva. Notò a destra un cartello con su scritto “Attenzione allarme” e sotto una tastiera con su dei numeri, probabilmente per inserire il codice per aprire quella maledetta porta. Erano pure sotto chiave, fantastico.  
Tornò indietro intenzionato a trovare qualcuno a cui chiedere un pò di acqua, si rifiutava di bere quella ferrosa che usciva dai rubinetti del bagno. Adesso che ci pensava voleva davvero potersi fare una doccia.  
  
«Ermal?» si sentì chiamare. Questa volta però aveva riconosciuto quella voce. L’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille.  
  
Si girò di scatto volendo correre, ma come sempre l’armamentario che si portava dietro glielo impedì. Marco però non corse verso Ermal, rimase fermo sul posto. In una mano il borsone con dentro le cose del suo migliore amico che era riuscito a recuperare e che credeva sarebbero servite e la fodera della chitarra nell'altra.  
Si era promesso, prima di andare li, che avrebbe cercato di non dar peso alla situazione in cui versava il Ermal, ma adesso che ce lo aveva davanti era tutto diverso.  
Com'era possibile che in due settimane si fosse ridotto così? La maglietta bianca gli scivolava giù da una spalla tralasciando vedere le ossa pronunciate delle clavicole. Le occhiaie nere spiccavano in una maniera assurda sul quel viso scarno e sempre più pallido. Le labbra che ricordava sempre piegate in un sorriso ora erano talmente pallide che quasi non si vedevano. Ma quello che lo fece stare più male fu essere guardato da quegli occhi completamente spenti. Si erano un pò rallegrati vedendolo, ma se si guardava bene si notava quanto vuoto doveva portarsi dentro. In realtà tutta la figura di Ermal era circondata da una tristezza immensa adesso.  
Quando era rimasto con lui durante i primi mesi dell’università aveva iniziato a notare comportamenti ambigui da parte dell’amico. Saltava i pasti ogni volta che poteva, almeno che non ci fosse lui a farglielo notare e l’altro allora con un sorriso gli diceva che era scemo, che lui senza cibo non poteva vivere e allora si metteva a mangiare. Aveva notato che durante i pranzi e le cene, giorno dopo giorno, Ermal aveva iniziato a mangiare molto più piano, a spezzettare le cose e lasciarle poi nel piatto.  
Dopo aveva iniziato a fare su e giù da Milano dividendosi tra le prove con il gruppo, la sua ragazza ed Ermal e non avevano più affrontato la questione. Quando si trovava a Roma non aveva più notato comportamenti strani, ma forse avrebbe dovuto vedere al di là della condizione fisica di Ermal. Se solo si fosse fermato a notare della tristezza e della solitudine che stavano pian piano divorando l’amico, se solo si fosse preso il tempo di cinque minuti per fermarsi e chiedergli cosa aveva, forse ora non sarebbe ridotto così chiuso in un ospedale.  
Scacciò tutti quei pensieri. Ora era troppo tardi per pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Si aprì in un sorriso andando ad abbracciare l’amico che lo strinse a sé stretto sussurrandogli un grazie tra le pieghe della maglia.

«Ti ho portato qualche vestito, spero siano abbinati abbastanza secondo i tuoi gusti. - lo prese in giro sapendo quanto era pignolo Ermal quando si trattava di vestiti - e poi ho messo giù qualcosa per farti la doccia.»  
  
L’altro però non lo stava nemmeno ascoltando dopo che aveva adocchiato la chitarra.    
  
«Prima andiamo in camera tua e parliamo un pò e poi puoi toccare la chitarra.» disse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla facendo cenno al medico di lasciarli soli per qualche minuto.  
  
Marco si sedette sul bordo del letto, mentre il riccio cercava il caricabatterie del cellulare. Non era più riuscito a chiamare sua madre, forse per un giorno e mezzo non si era preoccupata poi così tanto.

Stava rovistando nel borsone inginocchiato sul pavimento freddo, lanciando un pò in giro dei vestiti, quando si sentì afferrare il polso. Alzò lo sguardo.  
  
«Ermal, chiami dopo. Possiamo parlare?» l’altro si alzò andando ad appoggiarsi con la schiena contro le grandi vetrate delle finestre, le braccia incrociate, segno che di parlare non ne aveva proprio voglia. Marco sospirò non sapevo proprio come iniziare quel discorso.  
  
«Mi hanno detto in che condizioni sei. Che intenzioni hai?»  
  
«Siete voi che vedete la cosa più grave di quello che è. E’ tutto sotto controllo, ci sono arrivato fino a qua no? Nessuno si è mai preoccupato di chiedermi cosa non andava. Solo perchè adesso mi trovo qua dentro e un paio di medici hanno detto che sto male allora vi preoccupate che forse qualcosa non va sul serio?»  
  
«Non ti hanno detto quanto pesi? E quell’affare che ti hanno messo per tenerti in piedi secondo te lo hanno messo perchè così male non stai?»  
  
«Non so nemmeno che cavolo mi stanno dando. Voglio solo tornare a casa, Marco.  
  
«Non puoi tornare a casa!»

«Come scusa?»  
  
«Ti puoi calmare un attimo per favore. Sono il tuo migliore amico da anni. Perché pensi che sia tornato subito da Milano? Perché pensi che sia qui a dirti queste cose? Perché ti voglio bene Ermal. Cazzo, dimmi come faccio a lasciarti andare avanti così? Io voglio aiutarti. Voglio vederti felice veramente. Non voglio vederti rinchiuso qui, mentre ti tieni a malapena in piedi. Hai così tanto da dare al mondo Ermal e lo sai anche tu questo. Perché non ci credi?»  
  
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, i capelli ricci a coprirgli gli occhi. Stava piangendo troppo in quei giorni, ma non sembrava mai abbastanza. Sentiva quel vuoto nel cuore divorarlo sempre di più. Faceva così male e non sapeva come farlo capire agli altri. Di belle parole e di speranza non si vive però.  
Rimasero in silenzio un pò. La stanza riempita dai singhiozzi mal trattenuti dall’altro, finché una chitarra non iniziò a suonare. Ermal sorrise un pò quando vide Marco con la chitarra in braccio suonare Exit Music dei Radiohead seduto su un letto di un ospedale. Lasciò andare un sospiro, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Forse ammettere che non stava bene poteva farlo.

«Marco, tu ci credi nella nostra musica? In quello che facciamo?» chiese all'improvviso.

«Io mi chiedo quando hai iniziato a smettere di crederci tu.»

Ancora silenzio.

«Dovrei chiamare mia mamma adesso…»

«Come preferisci, la chitarra te la lascio, il medico ha detto che non ci sono problemi se suoni qualche volta.»

«Grazie, davvero. Adesso cosa farai?»

«Rimango qua, Chiara è venuta con me, visto che hai lasciato la casa vuota.»

«Montanari fai schifo!» urlò Ermal tirandogli un paio di pantaloni che aveva appena tirato fuori dal borsone.

«Tu pensaci veramente bene a farti ricoverare e seguire per qualche settimana in più. Chiamami se hai bisogno, vengo a trovarti presto.»

Si scambiarono un altro abbraccio prima di salutarsi.

Almeno riuscì a chiamare sua madre senza troppi problemi.  
Non vedeva l’ora di farsi una doccia e cambiarsi quei vestiti. Fece per avviarsi verso il bagno, ma si ricordò solo in quel momento di non poter entrare nella doccia con il porta flebo e tutto il resto appresso. Sbuffò sconfortato. Così per l’ennesima volta andò alla ricerca di un infermiere per essere aiutato.

 

* * *

  
 Vi lascio il link della canzone dei Radiohead, so  che sono il gruppo preferito di Ermal, ma io li trovo giusto un pò deprimenti: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50rlHVe6g9Q>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qua:)  
> Per quanto riguarda la storia, nelle info trovate che in tutto saranno sei capitoli, ma ho messo un numero a caso. Non ho idea di quanti capitoli saranno, scrivo molto seguendo il cuore. Spero di non starmi perdendo con la trama della storia. Forse avrà uno sviluppo un pò lento, ma mi piace molto soffermarmi sui personaggi e la loro storia, però ecco se annoia cercherò di essere più sbrigativa.  
> Mi scuso già se troverete qualsiasi tipo di errore.  
> Infine per quanto riguarda Fabrizio io di droghe non me ne intendo molto, cerco di informarmi su internet però se scrivo qualche cavolata al riguardo ditemelo:')  
> Grazie ancora a chi commenta, lascia kudos e segue <3
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qua il quarto capitolo, credo sia venuto un pò più lungo rispetto agli altri, ma la maggior parte sono dialoghi se però li preferiti più corti lo divido.  
> Ormai posso non scriverlo più, ma per evitare che Ermal mi mandi la polizia sotto casa, perché diciamocelo prima che Fabrizio trovi ao3 passeranno anni, questi personaggi non mi appartengono ed è tutto frutto della mia fantasia.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 4**

 

Erano passati tre lunghi giorni. Il caldo si era fatto sentire sempre di più. Ermal aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo con la sua chitarra a buttare giù qualche verso o a chiacchierare con Niccolò che si stava rivelando un ragazzo con una sensibilità fuori dal comune. Oppure passeggiava da solo lungo il corridoio avanti e indietro. Anche se non sopportava più il bordo dei pantaloncini corti che gli premeva sulle ossa delle anche. Aveva cercato di piegare l’orlo in modo da non perderli ad ogni passo.

Fabrizio non usciva da quella dannata camera da tre giorni.

Oggi sarebbe stato il gran giorno. Gli avrebbero tolto finalmente quell’aggeggio dallo stomaco, ma in compenso doveva decidere se rimanere lì e farsi aiutare oppure tornarsene a casa. Ancora non aveva deciso niente. Sapeva solo che quando sentiva sua madre al telefono tratteneva a stento le lacrime e con voce tremante le diceva che presto sarebbero andati insieme al mare. In realtà, durante alcune chiamate, aveva sentito più volte la tentazione di raccontarle tutto. Aveva bisogno di una spalla forte su cui appoggiarsi, su cui piangere, su cui sentirsi al sicuro. Tante volte, quando era ancora bambino con quei capelli ricci che lo distinguevano e le ginocchia piene di botte, si era lasciato confortare da quella voce. Si lasciava cullare ad occhi chiusi, mentre sentiva il dolore sulla pelle e nelle ossa per le botte presa da suo padre, ma il cuore si scaldava sotto quelle carezze. “Andrà tutto bene” glielo ripeteva come una cantilena mentre lo stringeva in un abbraccio. E a quei andrà tutto bene lui ci aveva creduto. Ci aveva creduto con tutto il cuore.  
Alla fine erano riusciti a scappare da loro padre, dalle litigate giornaliere, dal dolore ingiustificato, dalla violenza e dalla povertà. Così si ricordava della donna con cui parlava al telefono, di quanto aveva sofferto e lottato per dargli la felicità. Allora decideva che non le avrebbe detto niente, che non le avrebbe rovinato la serenità che con tanta difficoltà si era conquistata.

Forse poteva tornare a casa quella sera e farcela da solo, senza nascondersi in un ospedale ed essere visitato da psicologi, nutrizionisti e dietologi.

Decise di farsi una doccia prima che arrivasse il medico per visitarlo, anche se non era proprio il massimo lavarsi in quel bagno piccolo senza finestre.  
Per la prima volta dopo cinque giorni si guardò allo specchio. Lo evitava sempre, come evitava la bilancia e tutto ciò che gli poteva dare un idea di quella che era la sua immagine esteriore. Ma voleva smettere di mentire a se stesso. Poteva decidere di non farsi aiutare, di non rimanere lì, ma doveva accettare ciò che era, quello che gli stava succedendo. Rimase soltanto con un paio di pantaloncino della tuta addosso. Si guardò. Tremò un pò e ricacciò indietro le lacrime. Andò a toccarsi i fianchi, poi la pancia e il volto. Erano bastati quattro giorni e lo avevano gonfiato come si fa con le ruote della bici. Era orribile. Perché nessuno glielo aveva detto che era così orribile? Farsi aiutare da gente che lo riducevano così a sua insaputa? Ma neanche per sogno. Gli veniva da piangere mentre avvertiva sotto le dita la carne che aveva ripreso consistenza sulle ossa.

La porta venne spalancata all’improvviso e si sentì terribilmente in imbarazzo, li così in mezzo al bagno nei suoi pantaloncini che dal salto che aveva fatto stavano rimanendo su per miracolo.

«Oddio, mi dispiace. Non pensavo fossi qui!» Fabrizio arrossì spostando lo sguardo velocemente da un punto all'altro della stanza.

Ermal cercò subito una maglietta per coprirsi.

«Tranquillo, il bagno è di tutti, no?» non sapeva che dire. Non si aspettava di vederlo.

Sembrava stanco morto. Respirava un pò a fatica mentre la fronte era imperlata di sudore. Nonostante questo gli sorrideva. Un sorriso dolce che lo faceva sentire la persona più bella di questo mondo. Arrossì a quel pensiero e così disse la prima cosa che gli passò per la testa.

«Vuoi che rimanga qua mentre fai la doccia?»

_Non poteva uscirmi frase peggiore. Complimenti Ermal!_

L’altro rise.

«Siamo già arrivati a questo punto della relazione? Vai di fretta!»

«No no, era solo per… io era per farti compagnia.»

«Scherzavo, cespugliè. Sono contento se rimani.»

L’altro annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi quando sentì la mano dell’altro andargli a scompigliare i capelli. Le guance in fiamme per quel soprannome che gli era appena stato dato. Non capiva come faceva quel ragazzo ad essere così se stesso e così a suo agio con una persona che conosceva a malapena. La vera domanda era perché a lui non davano fastidio quelle piccole attenzioni da una persona appena conosciuta.  
Rimasero un pò in silenzio mentre l’acqua cadeva sulle piastrelle della doccia.

«Fabrizio, stai meglio adesso?» chiese Ermal all'improvviso deciso a scoprire di più sull'altro.

«Sì, grazie. Sono un pò scosso tutto qua.»

Ermal voleva chiedergli che era successo, ma era titubante. Era come superare una barriera d’intimità. Era come fare una promessa silenziosa, lui gli avrebbe chiesto qualcosa di così personale che anche lui sarebbe poi stato costretto a dirgli quello che voleva sapere sulla sua vita. Si disse che forse però quella volta ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

«Senti Fabrizio, ma che ti è successo?»

Non ottenne risposta. Si sentì uno stupido, voleva prendere la sua roba e scappare da lì.

«Intendi l’altra sera?» chiese infine il più grande.

«Sì, più o meno…»

«Non lo so bene nemmeno io. La mia temperatura è salita e scesa in pochissimo tempo, poi sono svenuto per due giorni, ma ora dovrebbe andare meglio.»

L’altro fece un verso di assenso. Non era proprio quello che voleva sapere, ma l’altro aveva evitato il discorso alla grande quindi evitò di continuare a fare domande.  
Si era seduto sul termosifone spento che c’era nell'angolo del bagno. Era espansivo solo in quello che voleva Fabrizio. Sembrava avere addosso una corazza di difesa esattamente come lui. Lui non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di sfiorarlo nel profondo. Non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di raccontare la sua storia, di esprimere i suoi sentimenti liberamente insieme ai suoi pensieri. Forse perché prima di poter raccontare quello che ci succede dobbiamo essere in grado di accettarlo. Non trovava mai le parole per dire quello che voleva. Non voleva avere la pietà degli altri, voleva solo essere ascoltato, più per liberarsi del peso che quelle parole non dette inizia a gravare sul suo cuore. Era immerso nei suoi pensieri quando Fabrizio decise di uscire dalla doccia.

«Dio santo, mettiti qualcosa addosso!» urlò Ermal coprendosi gli occhi.

«Scusa dovevo vestirmi sotto la doccia?» rispose l’altro.

In realtà ci stava trovando gusto a mettere a disagio quel ragazzino. Gli sembrava di vedere un’anima così fragile dietro a quell'aria gelida che cercava di imporre davanti a sé. Sembrava un’anima che aveva bisogno di un pò di calore, un pò di amore sincero.

Andò a pizzicargli una guancia per scherzo. L’altro aprì un occhio lentamente per assicurarsi che quel pazzo si fosse messo addosso qualcosa. Solo che non si aspettava di trovarsi il viso del più grande così vicino al suo. Incontrò per un istante quegli occhi marroni che lo guardavano sorridenti. Abbassò subito lo sguardo a disagio. Ma i suoi occhi finirono sulle braccia di Fabrizio che si era appoggiate sul termosifone vicino ai suoi fianchi, con gli avambracci esposti.

Erano proprio lì, in mezzo a tutto quell'inchiostro nero che adornava la pelle con svariati disegni, che delle cicatrici rotonde e rossicce facevano capolino. Ermal capì. Si sentì mancare un pò l’aria. Si diede dello stupido mentalmente almeno mille volte in meno di un secondo. Alzò gli occhi spalancati incontrando nuovamente quelli di Fabrizio che adesso erano velati di malinconia.  
Il più piccolo aprì la bocca un paio di volte per dire qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa, anche la più stupida che poteva farli uscire da quella situazione, ma niente.

Qualche volta le parole sono di troppo. Gli venne in mente il verso di quella canzone dei Nirvana di cui non ricordava mai il nome _“Who needs action when you got words”_ *. Qualche volta agire è molto più utile, ma è anche più difficile. Regalare momenti al posto delle parole è tremendamente più difficile. Infatti non sapeva che fare.  
Gli occhi di Fabrizio sembravano dirgli che andava bene così. In realtà nemmeno Ermal non gli aveva mai detto che cosa gli era successo, che avesse qualche disturbo alimentare era evidente dal suo aspetto, ma oltre a quello non sapeva nulla. Così Fabrizio aveva deciso di mostrargli il suo problema in modo silenzioso. Giusto per essere in pari. Senza farlo apposta lo aveva messo in difficoltà di nuovo. Lo vedeva che voleva dire qualcosa, ma gli uscì solo un pò d’aria che andò a infrangersi sul suo viso. Nessuno dei due però sembrava essere disturbato da quella vicinanza. Fabrizio lo sentiva che erano due anime simili e così si sentiva attratto da quel ragazzo. Attratto nel senso che voleva sapere di più di lui, voleva passare il tempo a parlare con lui, a discutere su tutto quello che due persone potevano parlare, scoprirlo piano piano, vedere cosa quegli occhi scuri avevano da dire.

Si allontanarono quando avvertirono la voce dell’infermiera chiamare Ermal per dirgli che era arrivato il medico. L’altro rimase impietrito, rispondendo con un tremolante “arrivo tra un attimo”. Si era completamente dimenticato della visita e non aveva ancora deciso cosa fare. Fabrizio intanto si era sistemato pronto a tornare in camera, ma si girò quando vide Ermal rimanere fermo dov’era.

«C’è qualcosa che non va?» chiese preoccupato.

«No, nulla. Tu vai pure.»

«Non mi pare sia niente.»

«È solo una visita medica di controllo per togliermi questo affare.»

«Allora perché non vai?»

«Senti, non è così semplice devo decidere se andarmene o rimanere qua ancora un pò.»

L’altro richiuse la porta dietro di sé avvicinandosi di nuovo al ragazzo, ma non troppo sentiva che se si stava innervosendo.

«E cosa credi sia meglio?»

«Se lo sapessi non sarei qua a parlarne con te.»

«Va bene, scusa.» Fabrizio si sentì un pò colpito nel cuore per tutta quella diffidenza.

«Te ne vai ora?»

L’altro riprese la sua roba e fece per uscire dal bagno, ma sulla porta disse

«Seconde me devi rimanere ancora un pò.»

Ermal corrugò la fronte.

«Come?»

«Ho solo detto che dovresti rimanere ancora un pò qua. Ti farebbe bene.»

«Ah si e sentiamo perché?»

«Ti ho visto prima, mentre ti guardavi allo specchio.»

Ermal cercò davvero di mantenere la calma stringendo i pugni. Odiava la violenza. Odiava pure quando sentiva la gente urlare arrabbiata. Gli faceva ancora venire i brividi pensare a quanta cattiveria può arrivare un essere umano.  
Ma l’altro non accennava a smettere.

«Fatti aiutare Ermal.»

È incredibile su che filo sottile vengono instaurate le relazioni umane. Anche quelle più solide sono distruttibili da una semplice parola di troppo. I cambiamenti avvengono così all'improvviso e in un attimo tutto è cambiato. Tutto viene distrutto e perso. Il vero problema degli esseri umani è che se distruggono qualcosa o vengono distrutti impiegano una vita a mettere a posto le cose. Ermal questo lo sapeva. Su quel termosifone, in un bagno di un ospedale aveva sperato, per un secondo, che Fabrizio potesse essere un appiglio a quella vita. Credeva che fossero due persone in grado di darsi molto a vicenda. Lui aveva avuto rispetto del dolore di Fabrizio. Era rimasto in silenzio guardando quei segni sulle braccia. Lui invece no. Era andato davvero troppo oltre per una persona che conosceva da una settimana.

«Io devo farmi aiutare?» Ermal si alzò andando a spintonare l’altro.

«Sì, ho detto solo quello che penso…»

Ermal davvero non ci vedeva più della rabbia. Come si permetteva di dirgli cosa fare.  
Questa volta gli diede uno spintone più forte facendolo sbattere contro la porta.

«Sai non siamo tutti qua pronti a farci aiutare. Vuoi sentirti dire che sei stato bravo? Complimenti, hai smesso di farti una dose da una settimana?» alzò la voce Ermal.

In una frazione di secondo sentì un pugno colpirlo in faccia appena sotto all'occhio. Boccheggiò dal male.

«Ma sei impazzito?» urlò Ermal cercando di colpire di rimando Fabrizio che si scansò facendo cadere entrambi a terra.

«Sei uno stronzo sai? Almeno io non perdo tempo a pensare se posso mangiare un biscotto in più.»

Questa volta Ermal riuscì a colpire Fabrizio sul volto, anche se il suo corpo non aveva così tanta forza da contrastare l’altro. Per fortuna dopo qualche attimo, arrivarono alcuni medici dentro il bagno cercando di separare i due. Fabrizio venne fermato di forza da due guardie e portato via. Ermal invece venne rimesso in piedi ansimante.  
Poco dopo si ritrovò nel suo letto, con una borsa del ghiaccio sotto l’occhio che stava diventando nero. Era sicuro però di aver spaccato un labbro a Fabrizio perché quelle tracce di sangue che aveva sulle nocche della mano non erano sue.

«Ci dispiace di essere intervenuti tardi e che ti abbia colpito. Quel ragazzo ha davvero gravi problemi nel controllo delle emozioni, devi starci lontano.» gli disse il medico che stava compilando distrattamente un foglio.

Ermal lo guardò confuso

«Mi scusi ma è stata colpa mia e…»

«Non devi difenderlo ok? Lo so che tra pazienti si crea una sorte di sostegno per sopportare il ricovero, ma non è il suo caso.»

Ermal cercò più volte di spiegare la situazione, ma venne interrotto ogni volta. Cavoli, era stato lui dargli in pratica del drogato in faccia. Se l’era meritato quel pugno. Non capiva davvero perché lo trattavano con così tanta diffidenza quel povero ragazzo.

«Adesso ti toglieremo il sondino. Basta che stai tranquillo un minuto e trattieni il fiato quando te lo dico e andrà tutto bene.» Ermal annuì. Andò tutto bene, ma fu una delle cose piú orribili che aveva provato in vita sua. Per poco non vomitò sul serio. Bevve un sorso d’acqua.

«Allora Ermal hai deciso se rimanere o andare a casa?» chiese il medico guardandolo da sotto gli occhiali.

Ermal si sentì addosso lo sguardo di tutti quelli presenti nella sala. Non era certo di aiuto per capire cosa fare. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe voluto dire farsi ricoverare e soprattutto se ce l’avrebbe fatta. Poi gli era venuto un gran mal di testa dopo quel pugno in faccia. Gli venne in mente Fabrizio. Chissà come stava adesso.  
Lo avevano incolpato di una cosa che aveva iniziato lui. Doveva rimanere almeno per farsi perdonare. Non era da lui offendere una persona in particolare su una cosa del genere. Però era stato come se entrambi fossero stati uno la valvola di sfogo dell’altro. Sapeva che non c’era cattiveria in quelle parole, ma solo tanta rabbia e tristezza.

«Allora rimango.» disse a bassa voce ricevendo una pacca di conforto da parte di Niccolò che era rimasto lì al suo fianco.

Gli diedero dei fogli da firmare, gli spiegarono come si sarebbero svolte le prossime tre settimane dopodiché sarebbe stato libero di andarsene. Lo ammonirono anche che dopo due ricoveri si finiva in comunità. In più non sarebbe potuto uscire da lì se non con qualche permesso speciale del medico. Gli lasciarono attaccata solo una flebo con dentro delle vitamine che gli avrebbero tolto la mattina dopo.

Riuscì ad addormentarsi per qualche ora. Si svegliò all'improvviso e controllò l’ora sul cellulare. Erano le 3.40 di notte. Fuori era buio, tranne per quella luce arancione che proveniva dai lampioni che erano disseminati per la strada. Aveva scritto a Marco per dirgli che aveva deciso di rimanere in ospedale, ma ancora non gli aveva risposto.

All'improvviso le sue gambe si mossero da sole scese dal letto e andò in corridoio controllando che fosse completamente vuoto. Raggiunse così la camera di Fabrizio. La porta era chiusa, si augurò che non ci fosse dentro nessuno. Aprì lentamente la porta sbirciando dentro. Non c’era nessuno. Entrò facendo minor rumore possibile chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé. La stanza era più piccola della sua. C’era un letto solo e alla sua sinistra si trovava un grande armadio grigio. Dalle finestre entrava un pò di luce, abbastanza da illuminare la stanza. Si avvicinò al letto notando un sacco di fogli sparsi in giro e una chitarra appoggiata al muro. Rimase sorpreso, anche lui suonava?  
Fabrizio intanto era sdraiato nel letto e dormiva beato. Non si era accorto di nulla. Ermal in realtà ora che era lì non sapeva che fare. Prese uno sedia e si mise seduto vicino al letto. Guardò il volto del più grande. Gli aveva spaccato davvero un labbro e aveva un segno bluastro lungo la guancia destra.  
Che gli era saltato in mente? Si guardò le mani. Si era promesso che non sarebbe mai diventato come lui. Come quell'uomo che aveva fatto piangere sua mamma tutte le sere. Come quell'uomo che lo aveva tirato tante volte per quei ricci che tutti amavano che invece lui usava solo per fargli del male. Sapeva cos'era il dolore delle botte presa da una mano umana. Gli aveva fatto sempre paura la violenza che proveniva dalle persone. Lui era migliore. Lo sapeva. Lo aveva promesso davanti a sua madre quando l'aveva trovata a piangere in cucina la sera prima di scappare dalla loro città. Con le sue promesse infantili, l'aveva abbracciata e le aveva detto che nessuna violenza li avrebbe più sfiorati.  
Era lì per chiedere scusa a Fabrizio per averlo ferito con i gesti e le parole.  
Gli cadde l’occhio sul comodino a fianco del letto. Era pieno di medicine. Ne prese in mano alcune. Avevano dei nomi incomprensibili, ma la maggior parte erano regolatori dell’umore, calmanti e antidolorifici. Se l’era presa con una persona così fragile che nonostante i suoi problemi aveva cercato di aiutarlo. Chissà se sarebbe mai migliorato nelle relazioni umani. Se un giorno sarebbe mai riuscito a fidarsi un pò di più della gente. In fondo in quel mondo c’erano altri buoni come lui.  
Non si accorse di essersi addormentato malamente su quella sedia finché una mano gli sfiorò il viso svegliandolo da quel dormiveglia.  
  
«Ei, che ci fai qui?» chiese Fabrizio con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
  
«Ero venuto a vedere come stavi.»  
  
Fabrizio non rispose guardando con occhi colpevoli la macchia nera sotto l’occhio di Ermal.  
  
«Oh non provarci nemmeno a sentirti in colpa. Sono stato uno stronzo davvero. Non dovevo dire tutte quelle cose, ti ho ferito. Poi quei medici ti hanno portato via e non mi hanno nemmeno lasciato spiegare la situazione. Volevo dirglielo che era tutta colpa mia…»  
  
«Non è che ti sei preso un pò delle mie medicine mentre dormivo?» chiese divertito Fabrizio. Quel ragazzo era così impacciato adesso. Non sembrava per niente quello che lo aveva offeso nel bagno.

«Ero solo venuto per chiederti scusa.»

«Ti avevo già perdonato, tranquillo. Sai quelli come noi, quelli che hanno troppo da raccontare e troppo poche persone che ci ascoltano, devono sostenersi a vicenda. Siamo arrabbiati, siamo tristi, ma non dobbiamo tenerci tutto dentro. Ho capito la rabbia per cui mi hai detto quelle cose.»  
  
«Ho deciso di rimanere, senza di te probabilmente sarei tornato a casa. Grazie.»  
  
Fabrizio gli sorrise. E in quel sorriso ebbe la conferma che sì, aveva fatto la scelta giusta.

L’altro si stava addormentando di nuovo. Chissà cosa gli avevano dato i medici convinti che avesse perso lui il controllo. Silenziosamente tornò in camera sua, prima che l’infermiere che controllava il piano tornasse.

 

* * *

 

*la canzone dei Nirvana è Plateau vi lascio come sempre il link per ascoltarla <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC34NOWlMIU>  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto vorrei ringraziare BlackCobra, Tymi, Avenge_Hawk e GioTanner che mi lasciano sempre commenti che mi fanno davvero troppo felice e soprattutto mi dite come sta andando la storia e date risposte ai miei dubbi. ❤  
> Grazie anche a quelle persone che hanno lasciato dei kudos :D  
> Spero davvero che la storia continui a piacere. Prima o poi mi concentrerò anche di più su Fabrizio, promesso.  
> Scusatemi se ci sono errori, ma i capitoli li correggo da sola e mi sfuggono. 
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre i personaggi non mi appartengono ed è tutto frutto della mia fantasia. Se le tematiche per caso vi riguardano non leggete e non pretendete niente seriamente, ma spero non sia così.  
> E continuate ad amare i metamoro ❤

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 5**

 

Si svegliò all'improvviso con il rumore della sveglia che risuonava nelle orecchie. Quella notte non aveva dormito niente e aveva davvero sonno. Dopo una settimana però aveva capito che il primo giro di visite iniziava alle 8.30 più o meno, così si svegliava prima per andare in bagno e sistemarsi un pò. Non che avesse chissà che cose da fare lì dentro.

Salutò Niccolò con un _“ciao Wendy”_ ricevendo un'occhiataccia di risposta. Quella ormai era diventata una routine da quando aveva scoperto il tatuaggio di Peter Pan che l’altro aveva sul braccio. Il ragazzo gli aveva tolto anche l’ultima flebo e qualche istante dopo vide entrare il medico che lo aveva sempre visitato in quei giorni con altre due dottoresse e al seguito un inserviente con un vassoio in mano. Gli sparì il sorriso dalle labbra. Deglutì a vuoto. Il panico che si faceva strada nelle vene.

«Ermal, ti presento la psicologa e la nutrizionista che da oggi ti seguiranno. Ti spiegheranno tutto loro, io purtroppo devo scappare. Ti lascio nelle loro mani.»

Aveva la gola talmente secca, che invece di ok gli uscì un verso strozzato. Si sentiva in gabbia.

Era così intento a guardare il vassoio che era stato appoggiato sul comodino che non si accorse che una delle due ragazze si era seduta sul bordo del letto. La squadrò poco convinto. Doveva essere la psicologa da come gli sorrideva. Non era mai stato uno di quelli che odiava gli psicologici a prescindere. Erano persone che facevano semplicemente il loro lavoro, chi bene e chi male certamente, ma non si meritavano di certo tutta quella diffidenza da parte della gente. Come se ammettere di avere un problema e andare a risolverlo fosse un atto di codardia o di debolezza.

La prima a parlare fu però la dottoressa rimasta in piedi. Capelli tinti di un rosso prugna, occhiali con una catenella di perline legate su di un lato, una serie infinita di rughe le coprivano il viso e la bocca dipinta di rosso tirata in un espressione seria. C’era da rigare dritto con una del genere.

«Io sarò la tua nutrizionista, ti prescriverò delle diete diverse che dovrai seguire. Queste cambieranno in base a come risponderà il tuo fisico. Ti peserò ogni settimana per vedere i progressi. E non pensare di fregarmi bevendo litri d’acqua prima della pesata. Ne ho visti molti di ragazzini come te. Alle 10 vieni nel mio studio, è la prima porta che trovi all'inizio del corridoio.»

L’altro annuì con la testa sentendosi trapassato da quello sguardo che lo fece sentire ancora più a disagio con il suo corpo. Per fortuna se ne andò via subito. 

«Fa così solo per spaventare un pò, ma le sta a cuore guarire le persone.» parlò quella che doveva essere allora veramente la psicologa. 

«Mi chiamo Chiara e sarò la tua psicologa, ma credo che questo l’avevi già capito. So che non sarai contento di sentirtelo dire, ma oltre a fare incontri due volte alla settimana, io sarò qui durante i tuoi pasti. È necessario per aiutarti, anche se mi odierai.»  
  
Si stava davvero facendo dura pensò Ermal. Il punto non era che non voleva guarire, voleva liberarsi di tutti quei pensieri ossessivi che non lo abbandonavano un secondo. Voleva tornare a suonare con i suoi amici, voleva riprendersi la vita che gli apparteneva. Voleva essere libero.

Non appena però la dottoressa gli mise il vassoio in grembo tutta quella positività venne spazzata via in un attimo dalle sue paure. Bastava davvero una goccia di buio per avvelenare un sole intero di felicità. Erano solo dei biscotti e del tè. Eppure quel pensiero che non poteva nemmeno sapere quante calorie avessero quei biscotti non lo lasciava in pace. Decise di bere il tè intanto. _Che stronzi lo avevano zuccherato_ . Lo finì dopo un quarto d’ora. Chiara seduta al suo fianco che non aveva detto più nulla. Non c’era verso di mangiare almeno uno di quei biscotti. Gli dava fastidio solo l’odore. In più avrebbe dovuto mangiare sia a pranzo che a cena. Gli si chiuse ancora di più lo stomaco.  
  
«Non mangi altro?» gli chiese la psicologa cercando un contatto con quel ragazzo.  
  
Ermal però mantenne la testa girata verso le finestre, agitando i ricci in un gesto di dissenso.

«Ci vediamo a pranzo allora, questo pomeriggio faremo la prima seduta insieme.» Chiara se ne andò portandosi via il vassoio.  
  
Rimase solo in quella stanza con un gran vuoto nel cuore. Da quanto il mondo era diventato così grigio?

La visita con la nutrizionista non andò meglio. Lo fece spogliare, lasciandolo in boxer. Lo fece salire sulla bilancia. Un 54 comparve sul led. Non provò nulla. Non si spaventò di quel numero. Gli misurò altri valori e poi lo fece rivestire. Si sedette sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania dove dall'altra parte la dottoressa scriveva ininterrottamente sul computer. Gli venne da chiedersi se si trovava nel posto giusto. Ad un certo punto il medico si tolse gli occhiali e parlò.

«Ho preparato la dieta che terrai nella prima settimana. Ascoltami bene sei riuscito a recuperare due chili in questi giorni, ma è merito del sondino. Solitamente c’è il rischio di perderli piuttosto in fretta ed è per questo che è importante seguire la dieta.»  
  
Gli consegnò il foglio con su stampata una tabella compilata con i vari pasti del giorno. Era assolutamente folle che dovesse mangiare tutta quella quantità di cibo. Fece per dire qualcosa ma la dottoressa lo fermò.  
  
«Ermal lo sai qual è il tuo problema? Se noi avessimo il coraggio di chiuderti in una stanza da solo tu ti lasceresti morire.»  
  
Il ragazzo teneva gli occhi bassi. Gli sfuggirono alcune lacrime che andarono a bagnare il foglio che teneva stretto tra le mani.  
Morire? Ma che stava dicendo? Aveva pure preso due chili. Lui sapeva quello che gli era sufficiente mangiare per rimanere in vita e soprattutto per stare bene con se stesso. Non aveva mai pensato di morire. Non capiva davvero come facevano tutti a definire la sua condizione così terribile, quando lui osservando le sue cosce da seduto gli sembravano ancora troppe grosse. La verità era che perdere chili gli dava forza. Era iniziato tutto con un chilo poi due, poi dieci, poi quindici. E ogni volta si ripeteva che sarebbe stato l’ultimo chilo perso. Ma più saliva su quella bilancia e più quei numeri diminuivano più lui sentiva una specie di sollievo, di soddisfazione. Nonostante la bilancia parlasse chiaro, come i suoi battiti del cuore che erano diventati sempre più flebili, lui si vedeva sempre con quel chilo in più che doveva perdere.  
Uscì da quella stanza senza aver scambiato altre parole con la dottoressa. Sentiva un peso opprimente su polmoni. L’aria era bloccata lì e non voleva uscire. Nel corridoio c’era troppo silenzio, c’era troppo grigio su quelle pareti, c’era troppo vuoto attorno a lui. Morire. Lui non voleva morire. Cercò a tentoni il cellulare e chiamò Marco. La vista appannata dalle lacrime. Non si ricordava nemmeno di aver iniziato a piangere. Perchè non c’era aria in quel posto. Si accasciò lungo il muro del corridoio.  
  
«Ermal! Ho letto il messaggio di ieri, ma non mi hai più risposto e»  
  
«Marco… - lo interruppe il ragazzo con quella poca voce che riuscì a buttar fuori. - io voglio tornare a casa, Marco. Per favore. Mi manca l’aria qua dentro.»  
  
«Ermal, che succede? Sei da solo?»  
  
«Non voglio morire, Marco. Voglio suonare ancora con te. Voglio riabbracciare mia mamma, voglio vedere il mare. Perchè tutti mi dicono che me ne frego della vita solo perché odio questo corpo?»  
  
«Ermal, per l’amor del cielo. Chiama un infermiere o qualcun altro. Lo faccio io altrimenti!»  
  
«Marco, è questo che significa soffrire? Io volevo solo tornare a sorridere come quando eravamo piccoli...sai Fabrizio dice che c’è la si fa, ma io non so come.»  
  
«Fabrizio? Chi è Fabrizio? Mi stai facendo preoccupare. Io sto tornando a Milano adesso, possibile che non ci sia nessun infermiere lì? Ermal?»

Il riccio però non riusciva più a rispondere, il fiato gli mancava e il pianto non lo aiutava affatto. Sentì Marco chiudere la chiamata, probabilmente aveva chiamato l’ospedale. Qualcuno sarebbe arrivato. Questo fu il suo ultimo pensiero prima di svenire in quel corridoio.

  
Si fermò di parlare quando sentì un gran trambusto provenire dal corridoio, ma la psicologa lo invitò a continuare. Non era stato facile aprirsi a parlare. Ancora adesso prima di raccontare qualcosa su di sé valutava bene se ne valeva la pena ritirare fuori certi ricordi. Stava facendo grandi progressi e in realtà il suo cervello si era più fottuto per tutta quella roba che durante l’adolescenza e fino a qualche settimana prima aveva preso. C’era la depressione, l’ansia, le ossessioni, gli attacchi di panico. Ma era per la maggior parte tutta questione di chimica. Per quella finta felicità ed euforia l’aveva pagata cara. Alcuni suoi circuiti neuronali non rispondevano nella giusta maniera alle emozioni e agli eventi esterni. Ma stava andando meglio. Sapeva che era tutto a causa della droga e quando avvertiva un attacco di panico arrivare iniziava a respirare con calma, ripeteva a se stesso che andava tutto bene, che poteva farcela. Certo, non sempre andava tutto bene. Soprattutto per la depressione. Quella non era un effetto collaterale della droga. No, quello era l’effetto collaterale della sua sensibilità. Del suo modo di vedere il mondo con occhi troppo attenti.  
Appena era entrato dalla porta la psicologa gli aveva sorriso, o meglio era proprio scoppiata a ridere.

«Giurerei di aver visto prima un ragazzo che aveva l’aria di aver fatto a pugni con qualcuno e su questo piano non ci sono molte persone.»

Fabrizio rise imbarazzato. Anche se magrolino Ermal gli aveva lasciato una bella botta in faccia.

«Hai fatto nuove amicizie?»

«Sì, con il ragazzo arrivato una settimana fa. Mi sono beccato solo una dose di calmanti in più, ma almeno ha deciso di farsi ricoverare.» rispose sedendosi.

«Altri calmanti?»

«Sì, i medici sono convinti che abbia picchiato Ermal senza motivo, ma in realtà è stato lui ad iniziare. Ma sai i medici non guardano chi hanno di fronte, sei drogato allora sei un cretino irrecuperabile e ti riempiono di farmaci al minimo problema.»

«Per questo ci siamo noi psicologici, ma credo che tu sia facendo grandi progressi, Fabrizio. Sai drogato, depresso, anoressico e tanti altri sono soltanto degli aggettivi, sono soltanto delle etichette che vengono affidate alle persone. In realtà sono solo parole che fanno riferimento ad un dolore davvero insopportabile che queste persone condividono. E sai chi trova la forza di accettare e superare questo dolore sono le persone come te. Alcuni potranno andare dallo psicologo per anni, ma se non sono convinti nel loro cuore di potercela fare non servirà a nulla.»

«E se avrò altre ricadute?»

«Trova un motivo per cui non averne.»  
  
L’altro sorrise. Di motivi ne aveva trovati, il problema era non privare quelle motivazioni della speranza. La droga gli era sempre sembrata una via di uscita da tutto quel buio che lo aveva circondato. In realtà in quei pochi minuti di pace in cui la droga faceva effetto gli era sempre sembrato di vivere veramente, ma soltanto perchè si era dimenticato da tempo cosa voleva dire provare la felicità. Quella vera. Non si era accorto però abbastanza in fretta che quella dannata felicità chimica gli aveva portato via tutto. Se n’era andato di casa per paura di dover affrontare ancora le lacrime di sua madre e i silenzi di suo padre. Era andato a vivere in un appartamento nella periferia di Roma con altre quattro persone. Non si ricordava nemmeno i loro nomi. C’erano giorni di cui non riusciva ancora a ricordare nulla. Giorni di cui non si ricordava le mattine o le notti. Il tempo era scandito da una dose all'altra. Dal momento di piacere e dal momento di astinenza che toglieva il respiro, che era così doloroso che era riuscito a trovare qualche volta delle siringhe abbandonate per l’appartamento fregando la droga a quella povera gente che era talmente incosciente da non accorgersi di cosa stava succedendo intorno a loro. A pensarci gli venivano ancora i brividi. Gli sembrava di avere del sangue avvelenato che gli scorreva nel corpo. E se c’era davvero un Dio in questo mondo lo avrebbe ringraziato per non essere morto in quegli istanti per una siringa infetta o per una dose di troppo.  
E’ così bella la vita cazzo! E’ bella come la musica che può creare con poche corde suonate dalle sue dita! E’ bella come i ricci ribelli di Ermal e il suo sorriso imbarazzato!  
Si ritrovò a piangere come uno scemo tra un sorriso mal trattenuto. Si piange per la felicità e non esiste sensazione più bella.  
Rimase così in silenzio per gli ultimi minuti della seduta. Non c’era bisogno di parlare, perché quando ci si rimette in pari con se stessi e si è contenti e grati di avere un cuore che batte nel petto è sufficiente. 

Questa volta fu lui a trovare la porta chiusa della stanza di Ermal. Forse gli era successo qualcosa? Ecco perché c’era stata tutta quella confusione prima! Vide Niccolò da in fondo al corridoio fargli cenno di andarsene da lì e così fece. Era metà pomeriggio quando decise di riprovare ad andare da Ermal per vedere come stava. Lo incontrò mentre usciva dalla porta dello studio della psicologa. Quegli occhi gonfi e un pò rossi lo guardarono per un secondo, poi il ragazzo abbassò la testa andando verso la sua camera.  
Fabrizio voleva fare qualcosa, ma non era davvero pratico con i sentimenti umani. Che poteva fare davanti ad un’anima così sofferente? Guardò il ragazzo allontanarsi. Forse l’aveva preso un pò sottogamba. Aveva cercato di decifrare il suo dolore con i suoi occhi, non aveva cercato di capire cosa provasse Ermal realmente. Lui si trovava già a metà strada. Il fondo l’aveva toccato e ora stava risalendo, ma doveva ricordarsi di quanto ci aveva impiegato per uscire da quel tunnel che ti trascina sempre più giù, che nonostante ti faccia soffrire da morire non riesci ad abbandonare.  
Se ne tornò in camera, avrebbe riprovato verso sera tardi per andare a trovarlo.

Era intento a scrivere su quei fogli che era sparsi ovunque nella stanza quando sentì bussare, anche se la porta era socchiusa. Sussurrò un avanti e vide una testa riccia entrare con lo sguardo basso. Ermal rimase fermo sullo stipite della porta. La chitarra in mano. Fabrizio sorrise. Forse qualcuno con cui condividere parole e musica l’aveva davvero trovato.  
Ermal prese una sedia e si sedette di fronte a Fabrizio che invece era rimasto seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto con la chitarra già tra le mani. Non si erano detti niente. Ermal era andato lì perché quel giorno gli era sembrato uno dei peggiori della sua vita e forse, se non ci fosse stato lì quel ragazzo dai tatuaggi neri e dal cuore limpido, non ne sarebbe uscito vivo. Si guardarono imbarazzati. Le mani posizionate sulle corde, ma senza il coraggio di suonarle. Si misero a ridere entrambi.  
  
«Forse uno dei due dovrebbe iniziare. Possiamo suonare insieme se vuoi.» disse Fabrizio un pò in imbarazzo.  
  
«In realtà, se non ti dispiace, vorrei sentire quello che scrivi.»

L’altro spalancò gli occhi. Ermal si difese subito.  
  
«Scusami, è che ieri sera ho visto tutti quei fogli sparsi in giro e la chitarra, ero curioso di sapere cosa canti di solito. Sai anch'io scrivo un pò.»

«No no tranquillo. Non pensavo ti interessasse. A nessuno interessa mai…»

«A me si, quindi» disse Ermal sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.

Fabrizio si schiarì la gola, un pò agitato cercò tra i vari fogli qualcosa da cantare. Si sentiva un pò come a quelle audizioni dove l’avevano sempre giudicato ancora prima di iniziare. Con gli sguardi duri addosso e quei borbottii di sconcerto che gli facevamo montare dentro una rabbia infinita. Aveva sempre voluto alzarsi e urlargli di ascoltarlo. Adesso però era agitato perché voleva far vedere ad Ermal quello che era in grado di fare e soprattutto aveva addosso quegli occhi che non lo guardavano con malfidenza, ma anzi con impazienza.

Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a suonare quella canzone che aveva intitolato “Eppure mi hai cambiato la vita”* di cui però mancavano ancora molte parti.  
Ermal sentì la pelle d’oca quando quella voce iniziò a cantare. Era così roca e dolce allo stesso tempo e riempiva di dolore quelle parole cantate con emozione. Pensò che avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo per sempre. E c’era da dire che con quelle mani tatuate che accarezzavano piano le corde della chitarra, gli occhi chiusi, le vene del collo in tensione Fabrizio era uno spettacolo. Lo guardò con la bocca aperta finché alcune parole non lo colpirono al cuore

 

_Gli amori vanno via_

_Ma i sogni, ma i sogni no_

_Alcuni non si avvereranno mai però_

_Immaginare è l'unica certezza che ho_

_E questa solitudine che sento sarà_

_Il prezzo per un po' di libertà._

 

Iniziò a piangere. Cercò di farlo nel modo più silenzio possibile, ma l’altro se ne accorse comunque e smise di suonare. Scese dal letto, lo prese per mano e lo fece stendere vicino a sé. Le lacrime che stavano rallentando il loro corso contro quella guance scavate. Entrambi stesi su un letto troppo piccolo per due persone e due chitarre.  
La verità è che condividevano troppi sogni mai avverati e una solitudine immensa, che nonostante fossero lì vicini si sentivano sempre in compagnia di quel buio che era il peso della consapevolezza della durezza della vita.  
Fabrizio sentì le braccia iniziare a tremare e fece il possibile per nasconderlo. I suoi nervi rovinati dalla droga in particolare quelli delle braccia dove c’erano quelle cicatrici, ancora non reggevano il peso della chitarra, ci sarebbe voluto tempo prima di guarire. Ermal non disse nulla. Allungò le mani e strinse quelle di Fabrizio. Non si era sentito così vivo da troppo tempo. Si addormentarono così tra lacrime, fogli pieni di scritte, due chitarre e le mani intrecciate.

 

* * *

  
*la canzone di Fabrizio di cui ho parlato è questa [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbQ-8P4RaQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbQ-8P4RaQ) e io l’adoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua con il quinto capitolo!  
> Mi sono davvero sforzata di scrivere di Fabrizio questa volta e cercare di staccarmi un pò dal personaggio di Ermal. Spero di essere riuscita a rendere un pò la sua storia :(  
> Visto che molti me l’hanno fatto notare nei commenti adesso spiego perchè i medici trattano Fabrizio così. Credo quasi 5 anni fa ero all’ospedale e all’improvviso è entrato un ragazzo che era evidentemente in crisi d’astinenza e pur essendo al pronto soccorso nessuno l’ha aiutato e l’hanno lasciato per terra in condizioni terribili per un bel pò. Forse ero piccola però mi ha lasciato il segno come cosa.  
> Ho deciso che in fondo ad ogni capitolo ringrazierò chi lascia i commenti, perchè siete delle belle personcine e mi date la forza di continuare la storia ❤ e so che mettersi lì e scrivere un commento richiede un pò di tempo:) Ringrazio di cuore:  
> GioTanner  
> DonaSorry  
> Tymi  
> BlackCobra  
> faust_marlowe
> 
> Grazie anche chi ha letto solamente e lasciato dei kudos e per seguire la storia! E scusatemi per eventuali errori!
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	6. Capitolo 6

 

****

 

**CAPITOLO 6**

 

Se quella notte fu una delle più tranquille dopo tanto tempo per entrambi, i due giorni successivi non lo furono per niente.  
Niccolò riuscì a non farli beccare dai medici per un pelo. Entrò di corsa nella stanza trascinando fuori Ermal di fretta senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di svegliarsi. Non appena lo lanciò letteralmente sul suo letto alcuni medici entrarono nella stanza di Fabrizio. Il riccio sentiva la testa girare fortemente e il cuore battere a mille per quel risveglio improvviso. Guardò l’infermiere allucinato.

«Dove pensate di essere? In una puntata di Grey's Anatomy? Voi due mi farete perdere il lavoro un giorno o l’altro.» rispose Niccolò sedendosi sul letto libero.

«Mi sono solo addormentato lì, non volevo fare niente di male.» rispose Ermal vedendo l’altro visibilmente preoccupato.

«Lo spero! Ti porto i tuoi integratori adesso. E li prendi, hai capito? Me lo devi, se no mi sgridano pure per questo.»

Ermal sorrise, annuendo con la testa. 

Fu qualche ora dopo che tutto crollò. Ancora. 

Il medico, che era sempre di turno, entrò con la sua chitarra in mano. Lo sguardo serio. Chiuse di scatto il libro che stava leggendo.

«Ragazzo, tu non hai capito quello che ti abbiamo ripetuto più volte. Spiegami perché trovo le tue cose nella stanza di Fabrizio! Vuoi guarire? Stagli lontano. Siete due bombe ad orologerie non potete stare vicini. Visto che non sei in grado di volere bene a te stesso e guarire, fallo per lui. Lasciagli finire il ricovero in pace. Non ha bisogno di persone come te vicino in questo momento. Non costringermi a spedirti in un altro ospedale.»  disse questo appoggiando la chitarra per terra in malo modo e andandosene.  
  
Nella cassa armonica, dove c’erano le fasce, si era incrinato il legno. Era la chitarra di sua mamma. Quella che, le aveva promesso, avrebbe ripagato con i soldi guadagnati grazie alla sua musica. Tutte promesse fatte con troppa leggerezza. Ora non sapeva nemmeno se ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a venire fuori da quella situazione.  
Rifletté su quelle parole che gli erano state dette. Persone come lui non potevamo amare. Non ne avevano il diritto. Non avevano nemmeno il permesso di essere amate.  
Era da egoisti essere contenti di ricevere amore e di poter dare in cambio solo sofferenza e preoccupazioni. Non era abbastanza. Era questo che si era sempre detto. Quando si guardava allo specchio e vedeva solo un ragazzo troppo magro e con sogni troppo grandi che forse non dovevano nemmeno appartenergli.  
Non si aspettava di trovare qualcuno che sarebbe rimasto mai al suo fianco. Nessuno vuole cose rotte, sono già tutti troppo impegnati a rimettere in sesto se stessi.  
Aveva ragione quel medico.  
Aveva già fatto del male a Fabrizio in così poco tempo. Quei calmanti che gli avevano dato per colpa sua. Non si meritava lui al suo fianco. Lui non era abbastanza per sedergli accanto e ascoltare le sue canzoni e lasciare che le loro anime vibrassero insieme tra quelle note.  
Ermal si diede dello stupido. Si accorse solo in quel momento che il pensiero di poter  piacere un pò a Fabrizio lo aveva fatto stare meglio, ma ora, ripensandoci, cosa poteva trovare in lui un’anima così speciale?  
Era stata l’unica ragione per cui era rimasto lì. Sì, aveva pensato che per Fabrizio sarebbe potuto anche migliorare. Per essere guardato ancora da quegli occhi e sentirsi la cosa più importante di questo mondo, per essere guardato come qualcosa di prezioso. Per sentirsi vivo. Erano speranze che avevano retto poco però. Lui si era mai preoccupato veramente per quel povero ragazzo che si trovava lì per farsi aiutare a superare la sua dipendenza dalla droga? Non aveva mai pensato che magari una persona così fragile non poteva farsi carico anche del suo dolore?  
Questa volta non pianse. Rimase con la chitarra in mano per ore.

Lo avrebbero sbattuto fuori se si fosse rifiutato nuovamente di farsi aiutare.  
Così fece per due lunghi giorni. Si rifiutava di mangiare a colazione, pranzo e cena. Gli integratori faceva finta di prenderli solo per fare un favore a Niccolò, ma poi appena era solo andava a sputarli in bagno. La psicologa non diceva mai nulla durante i pasti. Rimaneva in silenzio e lo osservava. In realtà era più lui che si rifiutava di rispondere a quelle poche domande che la ragazza gli faceva per cercare di instaurare un minimo contatto. Che senso aveva parlare ormai. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai capito. Nessuno, tranne Fabrizio, in quel posto avrebbe potuto realmente capire il dolore che lo stava divorando pian piano.  
Iniziò pure a non bere più.

Nel giro di due giorni, il suo fisico era peggiorato in una maniera impressionante. Il cuore aveva rallentato troppo. A malapena riusciva ad alzarsi e rimanere in piedi, le gambe tremavano troppo. Se voleva fare qualche passo o solo raggiungere il bagno non avevano più la forza per tenerlo in piedi. Lui non aveva più nessuna forza, ma si sentiva bene. Si sentiva così leggero in quel momento, sdraiato nel letto. Forse avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per un pò, forse non gli avrebbe più riaperti. Forse così Fabrizio sarebbe tornato a vivere e avrebbe fatto sentire a tutti la sua musica. Chissà se si sarebbe ricordato di lui.

 

Era la mattina del terzo giorno. Alla fine si era svegliato di nuovo.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli che gli coprivano gli occhi. Un ciocca gli rimase in mano. Stava davvero mollando tutto così.  
Non arrivò nemmeno Niccolò quella mattina. Fabrizio non bussava più alla sua porta da giorni. Le persone che non lottavano per la vita si meritavano la solitudine in fondo.

A mezzogiorno qualcuno gli lasciò il vassoio del pranzo sul comodino. Si trovava in uno stato di dormiveglia costante. Si mise a stento seduto con la schiena contro il cuscino. Doveva bere almeno un pò. Guardò quelle dita scheletriche circondare la bottiglia. E si maledì con tutto il cuore, si odiava da morire. Odiava quei pensieri, che nonostante il suo cuore presto non avrebbe più lottato per battere ancora, gli facevano credere di sentirsi bene a vedere quelle ossa. Lanciò la bottiglia contro l’armadio.

Fu qualche minuto dopo che la porta venne spalancata e incrociò il proprio sguardo con quello di Marco. I medici l’avevano chiamato, perché Ermal aveva lasciato il suo nome affianco alla voce “tutore” e qualcuno dovevano chiamare per avvisare che la sua situazione era talmente critica che sarebbe durato ancora per pochi giorni.  
  
Marco guidò fino a lì con un vuoto immenso nel cuore e l’ansia che gli faceva premere l’acceleratore più del dovuto. Mai il pensiero della morte lo aveva sfiorato. Mai ci aveva avuto a che fare da così vicino. Ora li sullo stipite della porta aveva paura. Paura di star perdendo veramente Ermal. Era un corpo senza vita, gli occhi spenti che guardavano per terra. E la rabbia più grande era che non aveva la possibilità di far nulla. Gli stava scivolando via dalle dita e non poteva fare niente per impedirlo. Era così doloroso sapere che tutto quel bene che gli voleva non era abbastanza. Le sue parole non sarebbero servite a niente per tenerlo qua con lui. Gli voleva bene a quel ragazzo dai capelli ricci che alle medie, quando erano diventati amici, era stato lui a riempirlo di speranze e di sogni.

Gli si avvicinò. Non doveva piangere, doveva essere forte per lui.

«Che ci fai qua?» gli chiese Ermal con un sussurrò seduto sul bordo del letto.

«Mi hanno chiamato per te. Dovevano avvisare qualcuno della tua condizione.»

L’altro annuì. Marco si inginocchiò davanti ad Ermal in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

C’erano parole per aggiustare tutto quello? Se sì, in quel momento non gliene veniva in mente nemmeno una. Sospirò appoggiando una mano sul ginocchio di Ermal.

«Non devi parlare Marco…non dovresti nemmeno essere qua con me. Non te lo meriti.»

«No, Ermal. Sei tu quello che non si merita di stare così male. Non sei solo, non devi affrontare tutto questo per conto tuo. Ti ricordi tutte le cose che abbiamo affrontato insieme? Il primo giorno di liceo se non ci fossi stato tu vicino a me probabilmente non ne sarei uscito vivo. Oppure quando ho dovuto chiedere ad Anna di uscire la prima volta? Ermal mi hai regalato momenti stupendi e un'amicizia straordinaria. Sei una delle poche persone che si è preso il tempo di conoscermi veramente. Mi hai fatto felice.»

Ermal strinse il lenzuolo tra le dita. Vide Marco prendere il portafoglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni e tirare fuori una foto stropicciata *****. Gliela porse. La sua mano ancora posata delicatamente sul ginocchio.

La guardò e rimase stupito. La foto era in bianco e nero e un pò consumata. Erano ritratti due bambini. Uno sorridente con gli occhi chiusi da quando era grande quel sorriso. Il braccio intorno alle spalle di un bambino invece con le braccia incrociate e una smorfia dipinta in volta. In testa aveva un taglio di capelli assurdo.

Si ricordava di quel giorno. L’aveva combinata grossa. Odiava quei capelli ricci ribelli e così decise di risolvere il problema tagliandoli da solo. Sua madre avrebbe voluto sgridarlo per il suo gesto, ma era talmente buffo con quei capelli che scoppiò prima a ridere. Marco che passò a prenderlo per andare a scuola insieme, come tutte le mattine, rise fino a rimanere senza fiato. Sua mamma decise di immortalare quel momento con quella foto che non sapeva perché era finita nelle mani di Marco.

Si era dimenticato in realtà di tutti quei momenti felici che la vita gli aveva regalato. Erano state proprio le piccole cose che in quel dolore che si era fatto sempre più grande giorno dopo giorno ad essere dimenticate da Ermal. Come la chitarra che sua mamma gli aveva regalato nonostante i loro pochi soldi. Se quelli non erano stati gesti d’amore che cosa si aspettava di ricevere di più? Si ricordò di quando Marco, una notte durante la terza media, era rimasto a fargli compagnia, dopo che sua mamma aveva ricevuto la sera stessa una chiamata di suo padre. Era terrorizzato dall’idea che sarebbe tornato e Marco era rimasto sveglio con lui una notte intera. Non gli era importato che il giorno dopo c’era la prova di matematica.

Riconsegnò la foto a Marco.

«Ermal, dimmi qualcosa per favore!»

Ma Ermal non lo ascoltò.  
Prese il vassoio che c’era sul comodino e iniziò a mangiare tutto quello che c’era in quei piatti. Gli sfuggirono dei singhiozzi tra un boccone e l’altro.  
Marco cercò di fermarlo, rischiava pure di strozzarsi mangiando così tra le lacrime.

Ermal sentiva un dolore lancinante al cuore. Non fisico di certo. Non uno di quelli che i medici potevano misurare con uno dei loro macchinari. Non ce la faceva davvero più. Pregò non seppe nemmeno lui chi di fare smettere tutto quello. Di liberarlo da quell'inferno. Sentiva il cibo scivolargli nello stomaco. Non arrivava nemmeno a finire di masticare quello che aveva in bocca che subito la riempiva con altro. Era terribile mangiare. Ma era ancora più terribile il pensiero del dolore che aveva causato alle altre persone. L’idea di essersi dimenticato del loro amore.

In meno di cinque minuti aveva finito il pranzo o almeno finché Marco riuscì a strappargli il vassoio dalle mani prima che finisse anche tutta la carne.

Non passarono nemmeno un paio di minuti che Ermal si ritrovò piegato in due sul water a rimettere il pranzo intero. Lo stomaco sconvolto da dei crampi terribili. Le lacrime che non accennavano a smettere di scendere. Marco era corso a chiamare qualcuno.

Tremava tra i conati di vomito che non accennavano a smettere togliendogli le poche forza che gli erano rimaste.

Finché non sentì una mano sfiorargli la fronte e spostargli i capelli dal viso, mentre l’altra era intenta ad accarezzargli la schiena piano.

«Ermal, stai tranquillo.» gli sussurrò la voce bassa di Fabrizio con tutta la dolcezza possibile.

I crampi gli toglievano il fiato, ma almeno finì di vomitare tutto quello che c’era nel suo stomaco. Fabrizio si era allontanato un attimo per recuperare un asciugamano e poi tornò da lui.

Si sedettero per terra. Sulle piastrelle fredde di un bagno d’ospedale. Fabrizio con le spalle appoggiate all'anta della porta e Ermal appoggiato sul suo petto. Gli ripulì un pò il viso visto che l’altro faceva già fatica respirare. Rimasero lì così per un pò, il riccio stretto tra quelle braccia tatuate e Fabrizio che respirava piano per calmarlo.  
Non lo vedeva da giorni. I medici glielo avevano vietato. In quei tre giorni però era peggiorato in maniera evidente. In quel momento gli sembrava di stringere un mucchietto di aria, se non fosse stato per quelle ossa spigolose che sentiva a contatto con il suo corpo. Quel ragazzo era tutto emozioni, si lasciava travolgere così tanto da quello che gli accadeva intorno da non accorgersene. L’empatia può essere davvero dolorosa se non si sa gestire o utilizzare per altre cose come lui la usava per scrivere.

«Fabri, non mi lasci vero?» chiese Ermal all’improvviso. Stava cercando di non addormentarsi per la stanchezza.

Il più grande sorrise per il nomignolo che l’altro aveva usato.

«No, non ti lascio, però tu non abbandonare me, ok?»

L’altro fece di sì con la testa. Voleva davvero dormire adesso. Fabrizio decise che era il caso di portarlo da un medico anche se rischiava così di non rivederlo ancora per molto tempo.

Cercò di tirarlo su. Anche se pesava pochissimo rimaneva più alto di lui. Riuscì a portarlo fuori dal bagno mentre alcuni infermieri li stavano raggiungendo. Gli presero Ermal dalle braccia e come al solito si chiusero nella stanza.

Si sentì chiamare da un ragazzo che era lì davanti alla porta insieme alla psicologa. Era molto più alto e robusto di Ermal, ma il viso era quello di un bambino troppo cresciuto.

«Tu sei Fabrizio?» gli chiese avvicinandosi.

«Ci conosciamo?» chiese corrucciando lo sguardo.

«Ermal ha fatto il tuo nome l’altro giorno al telefono. E se lui ti nomina vuol dire che ti è grato per qualcosa e lo sono anch'io se gli sei stato vicino.»

Fabrizio lo guardò un pò sbalordito. Gli occhi di quel ragazzo lo guardavano con poca fiducia ma le sue parole dicevano tutt'altro. Fece un gesto veloce con la mano per dire che non era nulla. Doveva andarsene però adesso, non voleva che i medici se la prendessero ancora con uno dei due. 

«Fabrizio - parlò la psicologa dopo un attimo - cercherò di convincere i dottori che la vostra vicinanza non vi nuoce a vicenda, affatto. Vi migliorate insieme.»  
  
«Grazie, se puoi farmi sapere come sta appena sai qualcosa.» sorrise malinconico il ragazzo andandosene.  
  
Marco incuriosito, chiese di più su chi fosse quel ragazzo che era riuscito ad avvicinarsi ad Ermal in così poco tempo. Sicuramente il fatto che si stesse riprendendo da una dipendenza da stupefacenti non lo rassicurava per niente. Il suo migliore amico però era molto più bravo di lui a leggere negli occhi della gente e doveva proprio avere qualcosa di speciale se avevano condiviso anche la propria musica. Rimase lì a cambiare qualche altra parola con la psicologa. Valutando tra le tante cose il fatto di raccontare alla madre di Ermal cosa stava succedendo. Era inutile nascondersi, le avrebbe fatto sicuramente male sapere che suo figlio soffriva, ma forse con lei sarebbe riuscito ad aprirsi e a lasciare andare un pò di quel dolore.  

Marco promise che gliene avrebbe parlato.

 

Fabrizio era rimasto scioccato da quanto Ermal sembrava star lasciando questa vita pian piano. Doveva fare in modo di farlo uscire da quel circolo vizioso creato dai suoi pensieri. Sapeva benissimo cosa voleva dire trovarsi in quel labirinto senza uscita. Doveva farlo perché senza quel ragazzo un motivo vero e proprio per migliorarsi non l’avrebbe trovato davvero. Forse era un pò egoista come pensiero, ma avrebbe passato altri mille momenti a stringere tra le braccia Ermal come prima, a sussurrargli parole di conforto, e cercare di farlo sorridere.  
Non c’erano secondi fini, non c’era nulla di cui vergognarsi o di sbagliato in quel sentimento che provava. Non era amore, non era desiderio. Non avevano avuto nemmeno il tempo e il modo di conoscersi per far nascere quei sentimenti. Era solo una voglia irrefrenabile di dare sicurezza all'altro, di dargli la certezza che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato in quella stanza in fondo al corridoio. Era un voler prendersi cura dell’altro per curare se stessi. Perché vicino a Ermal si sentiva diverso, migliore e tutto prendeva una piega un pò ribelle come i capelli ricci del più piccolo e i suoi tatuaggi, ma allo stesso tempo dolce come i loro occhi che si incontravano imbarazzanti nei momenti più dolorosi della loro vita.

 

* * *

 

 ***** nella foto di cui parlo nella realtà c’è solo Ermal che si era tagliato davvero i capelli da solo ve la lascio qua piccolina❤  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il sesto capitolo.  
> Forse ci metterò un pò ad aggiornare perchè ho da studiare in questo periodo:(  
> Spero non vi abbia annoiato il capitolo e scusate per gli errori se ne trovate ditemelo!  
> Come sempre ringrazio DonaSorry, BlackCobra, Tymi, Avenger_Hawk e faust_marlowe che hanno lasciato un commento ❤ grazie davvero, mi fate tanto felice!  
> Nel prossimo capitolo credo che una gioia gliela regalerò a questi due ;) 
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se credevate che il capitolo 4 fosse lungo, questo sarà peggio. Auguri per chi inizierà la lettura e sarà in grado di arrivare in fondo. Scusatemi ma mi sono lasciata prendere e dividere il capitolo rovina tutto.
> 
> Come sempre non mi appartengono i personaggi di questa storia ed è tutto inventato.  
> Solo due dei personaggi si appartengono a vicenda <3

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CAPITOLO 7**

 

Due settimane. Erano davvero poche. Neanche quindici giorni. Certo era contento perché il suo fisico stava rispondendo bene alle cure. Poco prima gli erano arrivati i risultati dei raggi e alcuni parti del fegato che si erano danneggiate ora erano quasi tornate come prima. I danni ai nervi, invece, alcuni sarebbero stati permanenti, ma con un pò di sforzo e allenamento sarebbero stati comunque sopportabili e non troppo invadenti. Era costretto a seguire qualche incontro di gruppo e individuale con una psicologa al di fuori dell’ospedale per ancora un lungo periodo. I danni della mente sono molto più difficili da curare e ci sarebbe voluto molto più tempo ad abbandonare le vecchie abitudini. Due settimane.  
Un unico pensiero ossessivo: Ermal.  
Quel periodo non sarebbe mai bastato per potersi avvicinare ancora di più al ragazzo. Lui se ne sarebbe andato e in quella stanza Ermal sarebbe rimasto da solo con la sua chitarra e le sue paure. Anche lui fuori da lì era solo. Certo magari tra qualche mese sarebbe tornato da sua madre, a casa, per riabbracciarla e regalarle un sorriso sincero. E poi c’era quel provino per incidere un album a cui il suo chitarrista era riuscito a iscriversi per un pelo. Non avrebbe mai mollato per nulla al mondo il suo sogno.  
La vita continuava a cercare di fargli cambiare strada. Non smetteva di mettergli ostacoli davanti che lo facevano dubitare che quella fosse davvero la sua strada. In quel periodo spesso gli era venuto il dubbio che stesse sbagliando tutto. Forse quelli erano tutti segnali che la musica non era il suo destino. Ora però, con una lucidità che non aveva più avuto da tempo, sapeva quello che voleva. Sentiva il cuore battere di gioia e lo stomaco gorgogliare per l'euforia al pensiero di suonare davanti ad un pubblico. Di vedere la gente emozionarsi per le sue canzoni. Di poter far sentire meno solo le persone che come lui avevano vissuto, già a venticinque anni, le emozioni che una persona dovrebbe provare in una vita sola.  
Come sentiva che la musica era qualcosa che in parte gli apparteneva, la stessa cosa valeva per Ermal. Lo sapeva, nel cuore, che le loro anime erano legate da quel sentimento che molti chiamano amore. Per lui era semplicemente il fatto di sentirsi a casa con lui. Quando lo sentiva parlare o sorridere, piangere e poi urlare dalla rabbia sapeva che le loro anime era ormai legate.

Due settimane.

Ermal si sarebbe mai ripreso in quel tempo? La sua paura più grande in realtà era che quel ragazzo potesse andarsene prima.

Sentiva l’ansia farsi strada nel cuore che stava aumentando i battiti, secondo dopo secondo. Stava provando a fermare quel flusso di pensieri che lo stava mandando in panne. Ma l’immagine di Ermal esausto stretto tra le sue braccia sul pavimento nel bagno freddo non accennava ad andarsene. Quelle labbra che avevano quel colorito bluastro gli ricordavano di quanto fosse fragile la vita. Le avrebbe baciate all'infinito per farle tornare un pò rosa. Poteva prendersi tutto il suo ossigeno.

Cercò con mano tremante il flaconcino con la pastiglie per calmarsi. Andò poi a spalancare la finestra per far entrare un pò d’aria. Prese un foglio bianco un pò stropicciato e una penna. Iniziò a scrivere liberandosi di quelle emozioni.

 _“Voglio ascoltarti per ore_ _  
_ _ma prova a convincermi che prima o poi tornerà la felicità.”_ **_*_ **

Sì, perché Ermal non si accorgeva nemmeno di quanto fosse bello ascoltarlo. Con i suoi modi di fare accorti, forse un pò calcolati. Il suo pensare alle parole corrette da usare prima di esprimere un concetto. Le sue metafore che ti facevano pendere dalle sue labbra. Non capiva quanto il suo modo di riflettere sulle cose lo facevano sentire meno solo. La felicità non la provava da tempo, ma forse assomigliava un pò a quel sorriso tirato tra le guance scavate o a quelle lacrime che aveva raccolto, ricambiandole con pò di amore.

Gli venne un’idea.  
Uscì fuori dalla stanza, raggiungendo Niccolò che stava esaminando delle cartelle nel piccolo ufficio da dove di solito veniva controllato il corridoio.

«Se mi chiedi ancora di Ermal giuro che mi tolgo il camice te lo do e vai a fargli da infermiere personale.» sbuffò il più piccolo.

«Guarda che invece vado a dire a mia sorella di non farti più sconti per i tatuaggi.»

«Che vuoi? Ermal non lo puoi vedere ancora per qualche giorno lo sai benissimo. Gli hanno messo di nuovo il sondino è sotto stretta osservazione, la psicologa sta lì con lui quasi sempre. In più viene a fargli visitare nelle ore buche il suo amico Marco e tu Fabrizio devi starne fuori.»

«‘ndo ce sta scritto?»

Niccolò alzò la cartella clinica da dove stava leggendo.

Il maggiore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non voglio vederlo, almeno non subito. Mi dovresti fare solo un favore.»

«No.»

«Eddai ti chiedo solo di darmi il suo numero di cellulare e tra qualche giorno di fare il turno di notte.»

Niccolò aveva davvero voglia di darsele in testa quelle cartelle. In realtà adorava Fabrizio. Gli piaceva come cantava e l’affetto che gli aveva dimostrato durante quelle settimane. Quando era stato ricoverato era stato il suo primo giorno di lavoro. Ad ogni prelievo o flebo gli tremavano le mani, ma Fabrizio pur soffrendo moltissimo lo aveva tranquillizzato con la voce che gli usciva con un sussurro. Sbuffò. Sapeva che aveva in mente quel pazzo.

«Cercherò di fartelo avere, tu intanto non fare cazzate.»

Fabrizio gli lanciò un sorriso a trentadue denti. Arrossì. Era bello far contente le persone con così poco.

  
Ermal invece aveva passato tre giorni come fosse stato in un limbo. Quando si svegliava riusciva a rimanere sveglio qualche minuto. C’era sempre qualcuno al suo fianco, ma ne vedeva a malapena i contorni. Poi tornava a dormire. Qualche volta sentiva che gli dicevano qualcosa, forse aveva anche risposto, ma non aveva idea di cosa potesse aver detto. Quando dormiva era tutto bianco nella sua mente e da sveglio i pensieri non riuscivano a prendere forma.

La mattina del quarto giorno sentì di avere un pò più di forza. Si mise a sedere lentamente, gli occhi che misero a fuoco la stanza.

Riuscì a farsi portare in bagno per una doccia veloce, poi dovette tornare nel letto per il mal di testa.  
Adesso iniziava ad avvertire realmente tutta la stanchezza e tutto quel malessere. Inizialmente non era così. Stava sempre bene pur non mangiando niente. Non avvertiva né affaticamento né la fame o giramenti di testa. Ora invece sì. Il dolore alla schiena poi era insopportabile. La colonna vertebrale stava facendo troppa fatica a tenerlo in piedi senza l’aiuto dei muscoli. In realtà gli avevano detto che il suo corpo aveva già iniziato a mangiarsi i muscoli pur di trovare un pò di energia.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, non aveva voglia di fare altro. Eppure quel giorno, il cielo sembrava essere meno grigio.

Marco lo venne a trovare anche quel giorno verso le 10. Si sorrisero e come se fosse cosa da tutti i giorni lui si mise a dormire di nuovo mentre l’amico seduto su una sedia al suo fianco era intento a guardare il suo cellulare.

«Ermal?»

«Mmm...che c’è?»

«In questi giorni tua mamma mi ha chiamato. Non ti sei più fatto vivo da quasi una settimana. Era davvero preoccupata. Voleva venire qua, ma l’ho fermata in tempo. Cosa pensi sia meglio fare?»

«Non credo di essere una persona affidabile a cui dare libertà di scelta…»

«Er…» lo riprese Marco. Non era il momento di scherzare.

«Io non glielo voglio dire. Come faccio? Verrebbe qua e scoppierebbe a piangere, lo so. Darebbe la colpa a se stessa per come sto, quando lei ha già fatto troppo per me.»

«È comunque preoccupata.»

«Non mi aiuterebbe averla qua, in questo momento. Sarebbe un peso emotivo troppo grande. Magari glielo dirò quando tutto sarà finito o se avrò di nuovo bisogno.»

Passarono alcuni minuti in silenzio.

«Le scrivo una lettera.»

Marco lo guardò interrogativo.

«Riesco a dire meglio quello che provo scrivendo. A voce poi mi innervosisco come sempre e rovino tutto.»

«Cara mamma, sono in ospedale e mi sono innamorato del bad boy con i tatuaggi.» gli fece la voce Marco mimando uno che scrive.

Ermal raggiunse una tonalità di rosa piuttosto scura sulle guance. Che cavolo stava dicendo adesso?

«Innamorato? Io?»

«Ermal, non fare il finto tonto. Fabrizio ricordi? Me l’hai nominato in mezzo ad una tua crisi.»

«I-io. Marco!» urlò imbarazzato.

«Credo di averlo già visto in giro, a qualche audizione. Allora che succede tra di voi?»

«Che cosa dovrebbe succedere scusa? Passiamo solo un pò di tempo insieme, non c’è nessun altro qua!»

«Eppure i medici mi hanno detto che il vostro rapporto sembrava più che ambiguo. Ermal, hai avuto una sola ragazza per anni dai. Non c’è nulla di male a trovare interessante uno del genere.»

«Parla il donnaiolo. Comunque non lo so. Mi fa stare bene ti basta?»

L’altro alzò le mani in segno di resa.

Quel giorno riuscì a mangiare metà del pranzo. Ci mise un pó di tempo soprattutto perché il suo stomaco non sembrava intenzionato a tenerselo quello che mangiava.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto andare a camminare un pò, non sentiva più le gambe. In realtà avrebbe proprio voluto uscire da lì e respirare un pò d’aria che non avesse quel profumo di disinfettante, ma per intanto gli avevano detto di evitare di fare pure il corridoio su e giù.  
Non appena Marco se ne andò dovette andare dalla psicologa.

  
Bussò alla porta ed entrò solo quando sentì un “avanti” provenire dallo studio. La ragazza gli sorrise facendogli cenno di sedersi sulla sedia di fronte a lei. Ermal teneva la testa china.  Aveva sussurrato un _bene dai_  quando gli aveva chiesto come stava. Poi rimase in silenzio di nuovo. Cosa poteva dire a quella ragazza? Lei ci stava provando davvero a tirargli fuori qualcosa, ma lui invece non riusciva proprio a capire come poteva aprirsi con in pratica un'estranea e dirgli dei suoi pensieri, delle sue emozioni. Erano cose sue.

«Hai pensato se chiamare tua madre, Ermal?»

«Si, ma non la chiamerò finché non starò meglio. Non credo che possa aiutarmi.»

«Hai paura di deluderla?»

«Più di farla soffrire, non se lo merita.»

«Le vuoi tanto bene, vero? >

«È la persona più forte che abbia conosciuto. L’unica a cui affiderei la mia vita. Questa cosa che mi sta distruggendo non vorrei mai che pensasse fosse colpa sua. Le madri però sono così, vogliono sempre addossarsi tutti i mali dei figli pur di vederli sorridere. Vorrei per una volta far sorridere lei.»

«Ermal. Perché lasci che il cibo condanni la tua vita? Non ti dico di amarlo o di mangiare senza misura, ma di raggiungere un peso che ti possa far continuare a vivere in pace e che ti faccia stare bene con te stesso. Il cibo in fondo ci serve solo come energia niente di più.»

«Sono…mi sembra di essere pazzo a dire certe cose.»

La psicologa lo guardò senza rispondere. Si fece coraggio e continuò.

«Sono questi pensieri che mi torturano. Smettila di mangiare, controllati, se mangi più di cosi ingrasserai e poi come farai a tornare indietro. Sono i miei pensieri che hanno costantemente il controllo. E quando mi guardo allo specchio lo vedo che sono orribile. Non è bello lo so. Eppure quella voce mi fa piacere il vedere quelle ossa sporgere sempre di più.»

«Hai appena detto una cosa molto importante. I tuoi pensieri hanno il controllo, non tu. È una lotta contro la tua mente. Sei tu, Ermal, che devi decidere non le tue paure. Ti stai scontrando con la tua sofferenza e devi uscire da quella zona di comfort che finge di farti stare bene.»

«Io sto bene però…»

«Ermal, tu non stai bene. Te ne auto convinci perché c’è qualcosa che ti fa paura, che non vuoi affrontare e reprimi queste sensazioni avendo il controllo del cibo. Come se il cibo fossero un transfer delle tue emozioni. Controllo ciò che mangio come controllo di quello che provo.»

«Che emozioni dovrei controllare?»

«Io questo non lo so. Forse dovresti iniziare ad ascoltare più il tuo cuore che la tua mente. Io non sono una maga, non puoi pensare che parlando con me si risolva tutto. Devi far un processo di auto-riflessione e che tu ne parla con me, con un tuo amico o solo con te stesso, quando supererai quel blocco tutto tornerà al suo posto da solo.»

«Si, ma quando?» gli tremò un attimo la voce.

Le posò una mano sulla sua.

«Ermal, non devi dimostrare niente a nessuno. Le persone che ti vogliono bene te ne vogliono proprio per le qualità che tu hai e che non ti accorgi di avere. Ti ho sentito suonare. Hai un dono stupendo e molto da dire. Lasciati andare, fatti coinvolgere dalle tue emozioni e trasformarle in qualcosa di bello.»

Ermal lasciò che due lacrime scendessero lungo il viso. Non voleva piangere, davvero.

«Perché stai piangendo?»

«Voglio essere felice e libero da tutto questo.»

«Tu hai in mano tutti gli strumenti per esserlo.»

Ermal uscì da quella stanza con il cuore un pò più leggero. A cena mangiò, ovviamente non tutto. Evitava sempre i carboidrati o al massimo spezzettava il pane in pezzi sempre più piccoli riducendolo in briciole e mangiandone forse qualche grammo. Chissà se quelle abitudini le avrebbe mai perse. Come quella di masticare un pezzo di cibo per minuti interi. Spostare le cose nel piatto da una parte all'altra. Spezzare la pasta in piccoli pezzi. Oppure mangiare le cose pezzo per pezzo mettendoci ore.

  
Si era quasi addormentato, quando sentì il cellulare vibrare. Si stropicciò gli occhi. Erano le due di notte. Di sicuro non poteva essere Marco. Cercò a tentoni il cellulare sul comodino. Era un numero sconosciuto. Aprì il messaggio.

_"Vieni sul tetto dell’ospedale. Nic controlla il piano, tranquillo.”_

In fondo c’era un cuoricino blu. Lo rilesse perplesso. Più che Fabrizio non poteva essere.  
Cercò di darsi una sistemata ai capelli, cambiandosi i pantaloni consumati del pigiama con un paio corti della tuta. Sbuffò, guardandosi allo specchio. Come poteva chiamarlo così all'improvviso alle due di notte. Di certo lui non aveva quei problemi. Doveva essere bello anche alle sei di mattina con i capelli in disordine e gli occhi gonfi dal sonno, con quel sorriso innocente della sua bellezza a illuminargli il volto. Ermal arrossì per quei pensieri scrollando la testa come per mandarli via.

Uscì dalla camera. Il corridoio era deserto tranne per la luce accesa nell'ufficio degli infermieri.  
Inviò un messaggio a quel numero sconosciuto.

_Come faccio a raggiungere il tetto se la porta è chiusa a chiave con l’allarme?”_

Aspettò una risposta, che non tardò ad arrivare, appoggiato alla porta della camera. 

 _"Chiedi a Nic, ti farà uscire dalla porta d’emergenza.”_  
  
Ermal titubante andò verso la luce, sperando che veramente non fosse uno scherzo e ci fosse Niccolò. Al massimo si sarebbe inventato qualche scusa.  
Sospirò di sollievo quando vide il ragazzo con le braccia tatuate intento a giocare con il cellulare. Si spaventò più lui vedendo spuntare all’improvviso qualcuno.  
  
«Madò pensavo fossi il capo-reparto.» disse mettendosi una mano sul cuore.  
  
«Dovrei dirlo al tuo capo-reparto che dai in giro i dati privati di altri, come il numero di cellulare.»

Niccolò arrossì balbettando a vuoto.

«Scherzo, mi fai uscire da qua, per favore?»  
  
«C-certo.»  
  
L’infermiere si alzò e facendo piano aprì una porta completamente bianca che si trovava sul lato di quel minuscolo ufficio. L’aria calda di luglio entrò. C’erano delle scale di ferro. Dovevano essere quelle antincendio.  
  
«Basta che sali in cima e trovi un cancelletto.» Ermal annuì ringraziandolo.  
  
Salì quelle scale sul vuoto come quello che stava provando in quel momento. Sentiva il cuore battere più veloce. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato in cima.  
Spinse il cancello trovandosi su un enorme terrazzo largo quanto il tetto dell’ospedale. L’aria lassù era fresca e gli colpiva il viso dandogli un pò di sollievo.  
Erano settimane che non usciva da quel corridoio.

«Sei arrivato.»  Fabrizio lo raggiunse sorridendo.

«Dopo mi dovete delle spiegazioni su come avete avuto il mio numero di cellulare.» Ermal fece il finto offeso.  
  
«Dai, vieni.» il più grande lo prese per un polso tirandolo verso un angolo del terrazzo.

Ad un certo punto vide una coperta per terra con sopra due chitarre. Arrossì ed era sicuro che anche Fabrizio si sentiva allo stesso modo perché quando gli lasciò il polso rimasero entrambi in piedi non sapendo che fare. 

  
«Su siediti, non ho mai ucciso nessuno, giuro. Anche se vogliono farti credere il contrario.» disse il più grande facendo ridere l’altro.  

Si sedettero uno di fronte all'altro. Da lì si poteva vedere l’intera città di Roma di notte illuminata dalla sola luce dei lampioni. Era spettacolare.  
Ermal si sentì riempire di vita in quel momento.

Prese in mano una chitarra.

«Suono io, va bene? L’altra volta hai suonato tu.» chiese accordando ad orecchio lo strumento.  Fabrizio annuì.

Le mani gli tremavano posizionate su accordo che non voleva suonare. Non sapeva proprio che canzone fargli sentire. Voleva, per una volta, farlo emozionare anche lui. Regalargli un momento felice.

«Scusami è che non ho mai suonato da solo per qualcuno. Non so cosa cantare.»

«Va bene qualsiasi cosa, la musica è musica e credo che con la tua voce qualsiasi cosa possa diventare bella. Cantami l’ultima cosa che hai scritto dai.»

Ermal arrossì per il complimento appena ricevuto. Se non l’aveva nemmeno mai sentito cantare.  
Rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo alle luci arancioni della città. Fece un profondo respiro e iniziò a suonare. Gli occhi chiusi.

_“Lasciami le stelle, almeno so con chi parlare_  
_A chi rivolgermi stanotte perché tu non puoi restare” *****_

Ermal aveva scritto quei versi pensando a tutte le notti dove l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era di andare di soppiatto in quella camera in fondo al corridoio e parlare con Fabrizio. Perchè in tutto quel casino gli sembrava l’unico posto dove poteva stare un pò tranquillo. Ma lui non poteva mai rimanere con lui. 

_“Volevo darti un aereo di carta da lanciare nell'aria._  
_Ho scritto lì tutti i miei sogni per vederli andare via._  
_Ti ho chiamata a bassa voce ma tu non mi rispondi.”_

Sì, perché Ermal si era accorto di essersi aggrappato a quel ragazzo come non aveva mai fatto con nessuno nella sua vita.  
Inconsapevolmente gli aveva affidato le sue paure, la sua felicità e i suoi sogni. Si ricordava qualche giorno fa,in quel letto privo di forza, che se ne sarebbe potuto anche andare se Fabrizio avesse cantato anche per lui. Allo stesso tempo lo avrebbe voluto lì per sentirsi speciale, ma non era mai arrivato.

“Io mi ricorderò di te tra le luci di Roma  
Ogni abbraccio per strada mi riporterà da te  
Perché in fondo sai stavamo bene  
Dimmi perché…”

Ermal riaprì gli occhi in quell'istante e si ritrovò lo sguardo di Fabrizio addosso che lo osservava con la bocca un pò aperta.

Gli si bloccarono le parole in gola. Il viso in fiamme. Perché lo doveva guardare così? Gli attraversava l’anima quello sguardo.

Fabrizio si scusò dicendogli di continuare, non voleva metterlo a disagio. Quando aveva sentito però la voce dell’altro si era incantato. Con quei capelli ricci a nascondergli il viso. Gli occhi chiusi come per concentrarsi meglio su ogni parola cantata. Era bello Ermal. Bello da togliergli il fiato. Sarebbe rimasto a guardarlo per ore. Quelle parole poi. Lo aveva colpito dritto al cuore. Ogni verso era un ricordo. Un loro ricordo. Magari si era sbagliato, ma sperava proprio di no. Anche lui sotto le luci di Roma lo avrebbe cercato nei volti della gente e non si sarebbe mai potuto scordare di quei ricci ribelli. Come si fa a scordare chi ci fa sentire vivi?  

Fabrizio gli passò una birra che aveva recuperato grazie al suo piccoletto *****. Avrebbero avuto tutta la notte per cantare.

«Fabri, sei sicuro che puoi bere?» chiese Ermal perplesso.

«Sono sicuro di non dover esagerare.»

Ermal lo guardò scettico iniziando a bere. Era da mesi che non toccava qualcosa di alcolico. Si sa che gonfia quella roba. Ormai però magro com'era anche solo se mangiava un biscotto si notava. Si persero a chiacchierare per un bel pò, come fossero amici da anni.

Ermal però dopo due lattine di birra sentiva già la testa girare. Non voleva fare la figura dello sfigato davanti a Fabrizio.  
Senza neanche accorgersene però si addormentò sdraiato sulla coperta di fianco all'altro. Il ragazzo tatuato sorrise lasciandolo riposare.

Dopo quasi un’ora però lo sveglio preoccupato muovendogli piano una spalla.

«Ermal, svegliati.»

L’altro sbadigliò tirandosi su a sedere.

«Che c’è?» mormorò.

«Le tue labbra sono blu. Stai male?»

«No, tranquillo. Posso avere un pò d’acqua?»

Fabrizio gli passò la bottiglia guardandolo bere preoccupato.

«Forse fa un pò troppo freddo. Mi diventano blu per quello di solito.» spiegò Ermal.

Fabrizio non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelle labbra. Leggermente più gonfie e con quel colore così particolare. Cavoli Ermal stava male non doveva trovarle attraenti.   
Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi avvicinato e di starle sfiorando con le dita. Erano fredde.  
Ermal aveva chiuso gli occhi al contatto. Sentì una mano del più grande scivolargli dietro al collo in una carezza. Forse si avvicinò un pò anche lui.  
Sentì le labbra calde di Fabrizio appoggiarsi sulle sue. Era una bacio delicato. Si sfiorarono con paura di aver esagerato. Di rovinare tutto. Fabrizio si allontanò un pò.  
Si guardarono senza imbarazzo. Volevano capire se stavano facendo la cosa giusta.  
Ad un certo punto Ermal lo prese per le spalle baciandolo con più foga. Fabrizio mugugnò dalla sorpresa. Sentì quelle labbra fredde cercare un contatto più profondo. Ermal però si staccò quasi subito mentre le loro labbra si stavano cercando. Gliele leccò con la punta della lingua. Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo, non riusciva a reggere quegli occhi che lo guardavano un pò umidi.  
Gli mise le mani su fianchi per attirarlo vicino. Gli baciò più volte a stampo le labbra che adesso erano solo pallide. Gliele morse piano finché Ermal non si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e affondò una mano nei suoi capelli tirandoli appena. Si baciarono con passione crescente. Le mani di Fabrizio scorrevano lungo la schiena del più piccolo. Le fece scivolare sotto la maglietta accarezzando la pelle con le mani stringendosi il ragazzo sempre più addosso.

Al più piccolo scappò un lamento quando Fabrizio abbandonò le sue labbra.

«È meglio se ci fermiamo qua.»

«Ma...»

«Ermal, mi rendi le cose difficili altrimenti.» disse questo accarezzandogli una guancia.

Si sedettero di nuovo vicini. Le mani strette tra loro. Per intanto non c’era bisogno di discutere sull'accaduto. Non c’era bisogno di definirsi.  
Cosa erano loro? Semplicemente Ermal e Fabrizio che avevano appena rivelato il loro amore sotto le luci della città eterna. Erano due ragazzi che si amavano. Segnati da una sofferenza simile che potevano però aggiustarsi le ferite a vicenda pian piano.

 

* * *

  
  
*le frasi scritte da Fabrizio all'inizio sono della sua canzone “La felicità” che è bellissima ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y8LNaZ7wZE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y8LNaZ7wZE) )  
  
*la canzone che canta Ermal invece è “Le luci di Roma” e scusatemi ma io una volta che l’ascolto non posso fare a meno di pensare che l’abbia scritta pensando al suo Bizio quando erano lontani e si ricordava dei loro momenti passati a Roma <3 e ogni volta mi viene da piangere ascoltandola ( [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6FzsvDj3Wc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6FzsvDj3Wc) )  
  
*piccoletto è riferito a Nic che appunto è il piccoletto di Fabrizio anche nella realtà da quanto se lo spupazza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivate fino a qua, complimenti!  
> Volevo fare prima qualche precisazione. Allora dove ho scritto che i muscoli vengono mangiati succede realmente quando il corpo consuma il grasso dei muscoli per ottenere un pò di energia. Invece le labbra e anche le unghie diventano blu quando solitamente manca ossigeno al corpo oppure fa davvero freddo.  
> Finalmente ho regalato una gioia a quei due <3 e scusatemi se è pessima quella parte. Volevo scriverla molto meglio, ma non mi venivano le parole giuste.  
> Ringrazio le belle personcine che hanno lasciato un commento che sono BlackCobra, Tymi e Avenger_Hawk grazie di cuore <3
> 
> Credo che durerà ancora alcuni capitoli questa storia, visto che ne ho iniziata un’altra.  
> Scusatemi se ci sono errori ma correggere 10 pagine è difficile.
> 
> ps: ho tentato di scrivere in romano una frase di Fabrizio, ma non ci riesco proprio perché non lo so e abitando al nord non ho vagamente idea di come sia. 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non aveva già abbandonato le speranze di leggere il nuovo capitolo a fine luglio vi lascio un breve riassunto del capitolo precedente così non dovete rileggerlo:  
> Fabrizio, ricoverato per dipendenza da droga, è quasi guarito e tra poche settimane potrà tornare a casa. Ermal invece continua ad avere ricadute per colpa dell'anoressia, nonostante la vicinanza di Marco e Fabrizio. Ermal però può vedere Fabrizio solo di nascosto perché i medici reputano la loro amicizia dannosa per entrambi e così una sera, grazie a Niccolò (l'infermiere) si ritrovano sul tetto dell'ospedale dove si baciano per la prima volta. ♥
> 
> Vi lascio al capitolo nuovo

 

 

  

**CAPITOLO 8**

Era passata una settimana da quando aveva ripreso a mangiare più del solito, ma non era ancora abbastanza. Aveva iniziato la dieta nuova visto che il suo metabolismo si stava riattivando pian piano. Gli chiedevano davvero troppo. Sembrava quasi che facessero finta di comprendere il dolore che gli mangiava il cuore. Gli dicevano belle parole e lo ascoltavano ma allo stesso tempo lo costringevano a fare quello che volevano loro. Dicevano che era per la sua salute, ma lui iniziava a credere che fosse più per loro, per non perdere il posto di lavoro. Era per la sua salute fisica ma non si accorgevano che quella non corrispondeva alla sua salute mentale? Che ogni pasto in più gli faceva battere meglio il suo cuore che però non chiedeva altro se non di fermarsi, di battere sempre più lento perché sentire tutto quello faceva male. La psicologa aveva deciso di presentarsi a giorni alterni durante i suoi pasti e visto che quella mattina non era uno di quei giorni, cercò di sbriciolare il più possibili i biscotti nel fondo della tazza.

Si poteva veramente guarire dalla vita? Se lo chiedeva davvero, perché faceva progressi secondo gli altri, ma quei pensieri erano sempre lì, dietro l’angolo  e lo sarebbero rimasti per sempre. Insieme ai ricordi che gli facevano ancora scendere lacrime durante la notte, che ancora aprivano ferite vecchie anni. E quando quei pensieri avrebbero ripreso il controllo che avrebbe fatto? Quando la vita gli avrebbe bussato di nuovo alla porta con tutto il dolore che può portare sarebbe riuscito ad accoglierla senza farsi schiacciare?  
La verità è che Ermal aveva paura della sua mente, di quello che era in grado di fare. Le emozioni si prendevano gioco di lui, lo sopraffacevano. L’unica cura era quella di reprimerle, di fermarle prima che il cuore si mettesse in contatto con il cervello causando pensieri su pensieri. Questo però significava perdere tutto ciò che lo rendeva umano.

Eppure in mezzo a quel tormento di emozioni valeva la pena lasciare che il cuore battesse ancora soltanto per sentire la felicità sottile che si infiltrava nelle vene quando sentiva le labbra di Fabrizio contro le proprie. Oppure quando, in quei pochi attimi che potevano passare insieme, parlavano di qualsiasi cosa e un senso di tranquillità gli calmava l’anima. Forse perché alla fine l’amore è da sempre l’unico riparo che si ha.* Solo che qualche volta ci perdiamo e lo dimentichiamo.  
Quel giorno però non ebbe la forza di andare in bagno e trovarsi davanti a quegli specchi. Gli bastava sentire l’elastico dei pantaloncini della tuta stringere sulla vita.

  
Spesso si incrociavano sul corridoio, mentre andavano a fare qualche visita oppure durante il giorno uno dei due riusciva a correre fino alla porta dell’altro e salutarlo velocemente. Si ricordava ancora di quella volta che, intento a suonare accordi sulla chitarra scribacchiando note su un foglio bianco, non si era accorto che qualcuno aveva aperto piano la porta della sua camera. Per poco non aveva lasciato cadere quella povera chitarra nuovamente per terra, quando due mani gli strinsero il viso e due labbra piegate in un sorriso si appoggiarono sulla sue. Dallo spavento rischiò di tirare un pugno in pieno viso a Fabrizio, ma per fortuna l’altro lo fermò prima prendendogli i polsi tra le mani. Chiuse gli occhi beandosi di quella sensazione di felicità che lo invase di nuovo. Voleva stringersi addosso quel corpo, voleva poter avere le mani libere per poter prendere quel volto tra di esse, stringere tra le dita i capelli ribelli dell’altro, ma non riuscì a far altro se non rimanere lì immobile lasciandosi baciare da quelle labbra morbide con la pelle che bruciava dove sentiva le mani di Fabrizio stringergli delicatamente i polsi. E come velocemente era entrato se ne andò con il ghigno ribelle di un ragazzo troppo cresciuto stampato sul volto.

Non avevano mai parlato della loro situazione. Non si erano mai definiti, ma Fabrizio era troppo ribelle per volersi racchiudere all’interno di una categoria ed Ermal sentiva che la sua anima si era intrecciata con quella dell’altro e quello per lui valeva più di una definizione. La verità è che la vita gli aveva fatti incontrare in un periodo dove certezze non c’erano, dove entrambi erano ancora così occupati ad imparare come si fa a prendersi cura di se stessi che non avevano idea di come si facesse a far coltivare un legame tra due persone che era nato da un dolore comune. E se fossero guariti entrambi cosa sarebbe rimasto tra loro? Una volta usciti dall’ospedale le loro strade si sarebbero inevitabilmente separate? E poi cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri della sua relazione? Nemmeno lui sapeva che si sarebbe mai innamorato di un ragazzo nella sua vita. 

Tutte queste domande si sovrapponevano tra loro intrappolando la mente di Ermal in una labirinto di dubbi talmente fitto che nemmeno si era accorto di aver mangiato l’intero piatto di pasta nel giro di cinque minuti. Sbuffò.

Il pomeriggio come di routine aveva l’appuntamento con la psicologa. Quella giornata non era iniziata proprio nei migliori dei modi. Si sentiva davvero a disagio con il suo corpo solo a camminare in mezzo a quel corridoio bianco e spoglio, e più ci pensava e più gli venivano i brividi a pensare a quale poteva essere il suo aspetto.  
Nel giro di qualche ora gli sembrava di continuare a fare mille passi avanti e tanti altri indietro rimanendo costantemente fermo nella sua situazione.

Entrò nella stanza dalla psicologa sedendosi subito. No, non era giornata per parlare quella. Tenne  lo sguardo fisso sulla finestra che si trovava alla sua destra. Il cielo era grigio e la pioggia scendeva fina da ore. La ragazza davanti a lui aveva provato a strappargli qualche parola, ma ormai si era abituata ad Ermal. Aveva capito che quando stava in silenzio così era perchè aveva la testa piena di chissà quali pensieri ed erano così tanti che non riusciva a darci una forma concreta per esprimerli. Poi c’era Ermal sereno che parlava del più e del meno e magari nel fiume di parole che gli uscivano dal cuore ci scappava qualche ricordo della sua vita o qualche riflessione personale. Quelle erano informazioni d’oro che la ragazza doveva annotare subito per cercare di aiutare il ragazzo. Infine c’erano quei giorni in cui Ermal era arrabbiato. Arrabbiato con se stesso, con il mondo, con le persone che erano cattive con gli altri e la facevano sempre franca, era arrabbiato con il male che governa questo mondo e dopo minuti di silenzio parole fredde gli uscivano quasi urlate poi si bloccava come se si accorgesse di star sbagliando e si richiudeva nel suo silenzio.  
Ma oggi quegli occhi neri erano coperti da un pò di malinconia.  
E le venne un’idea.  
  
«Ermal?»

L’altro rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo alla ragazza.  
  
«Credo che per uno come te rimanere rinchiuso qua dentro non aiuti più di tanto. Che ne dici se ci pensi su dove vorresti andare per un giorno e cerco di ottenere un permesso speciale? »  
  
L’altro sgranò gli occhi.  
  
«Davvero puoi farlo?»

«Certo, sono pur sempre un medico.»  
  
«Io...grazie. Ci penserò.»  
  
«Su adesso vai, per oggi basta.»  
  
Le sorrise annuendo. Sulla porta però Chiara riprese a parlare.  
  
«Ermal se vuoi puoi portare qualcuno con te, ma mi devi promettere che non mollerai proprio adesso. Io non ti posso assicurare che la vita andrà sempre bene, che non avrai altre battaglie da combattere. Questa è la sorte che spetta ad ogni uomo, l'imprevedibilità. Ma tra tutte le cose non smettere mai di cercare la felicità e quando ce l’hai tra mani devi accorgertene prima che sfugga.»  
  
Oggi però le parole non volevano proprio staccarsi dalle sue corde vocali e uscì scambiando solo un altro sguardo con quella ragazza.

   
Ermal verso le sette di sera decise che doveva proprio farsi una doccia. Anche se l’idea di doversi vedere non gli piaceva per niente. Con gesti lenti prese il necessario per fare la doccia e cambiarsi. Raggiunse il bagno chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Quelle piastrelle verdi iniziavano a dargli la nausea. Appoggiò come meglio poté le cose che aveva sul bordo del lavandino. Ci provò a spogliarsi senza guardarsi riflesso nello specchio. Appena tolta la maglia però i suoi occhi lo tradirono e di sfuggita catturarono un pezzo della sua pelle bianca. Così si soffermò a guardarsi meglio. Strinse la maglia tra i pugni. Deve andarti bene quello che vedi. E’ così che deve essere. Va bene. Vai bene. Continuava a ripetersi queste frasi come una cantilena. Ma non funzionavano. Ci voleva davvero credere che andasse bene. Che era giusto che la pelle coprisse sempre di più le sue ossa che piano piano non si vedevano già più, che sul suo viso le guance scavate si erano un pò riempite dandogli un aspetto più vivo. Forse la verità era che quell’aspetto non gli apparteneva. Vedersi in salute, vivo non corrispondeva a quello che sentiva.

Con gesti veloci prese la maglia ormai stropicciata e tentò di rimetterla. Le lacrime che pungevano gli occhi. Come poteva andare bene?

  
Ma due mani lo fermarono prima che riuscisse a infilare anche solo la testa. Ormai sapeva a chi apparteneva quel tocco gentile.

«C-che stai facendo?» chiese sottovoce senza avere la forza di alzare lo sguardo per vedere Fabrizio.  
  
«Tu che stai facendo.» chiese l’altro in un sussurro.

Non rispose. Era evidente quello che stava facendo. Nascondersi, come sempre.

Fabrizio lasciò la presa sulle mani di Ermal che non si spostò.

La maglia abbandonata sul pavimento.

«Perchè continui a guardarmi?»  chiese sottovoce il più piccolo.

Sentì le mani tatuate dell’altro percorrergli gentilmente la schiena nuda, i fianchi per poi appoggiarsi li sulle anche dove ancora le ossa sporgevano lievemente.  
Mille brividi attraversarono il corpo di Ermal, così piacevoli che si lasciò attrarre da quella mani che lo spinsero indietro aderendo al corpo di Fabrizio dietro di sè. Il tessuto ruvido della maglietta dell’altro a contatto con la sua pelle nuda.  
Le labbra del più grande pericolosamente vicine al suo orecchio.

«Ti guardo perché sei bello, Ermal.» la voce più roca del solito.

Ermal non riuscì però a trattenere uno sbuffo di dissenso, ovviamente perchè tra lui e Fabrizio non c’era proprio paragone.  
Sentì di nuovo quelle dita percorrergli il corpo, lasciando scie bollenti al loro passaggio. Non voleva che Fabrizio lo toccasse così, doveva fargli schifo, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva farne a meno. Una mano si posò gentilmente sotto il suo mento.

«Guardati, Ermal. Quello sei tu e vai bene così.»  
  
Timidamente l’altro alzò lo sguardo finché non si vide. Stretto così tra le braccia di Fabrizio che lo guardava con occhi pieni di amore, forse sì poteva andare anche bene.  
Sentì le labbra dell’altro appoggiarsi in una bacio leggero sul collo. Gli uscì un mezzo verso per la sorpresa. E quella voce che lo incantava parlò di nuovo. Si domandò davvero se Fabrizio fosse consapevole dell’effetto che aveva su di lui quella voce profonda e graffiante.

«Adoro la tua pelle così bianca.»

Continuò a lasciargli baci bagnati lungo il collo e dietro l’orecchio. Sentiva le gambe diventare molli e non potè fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi accarezzare da quelle attenzioni. Lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito quando il più grande mordicchiò piano alla base del collo attento a non lasciare nessun segno su quella pelle candida.

Lasciò una mano scivolare piano lungo un fianco accarezzando ogni centimetro di pelle sentendo le costole in rilievo passargli sotto le dita. Avrebbe fatto stare meglio Ermal ad ogni costo. Lo avrebbe fatto sentire bello da togliere il fiato come succedeva a lui ogni volta che lo vedeva. Lo avrebbe fatto ridere di ogni cosa bella e brutta della vita. Perché solo così si sarebbe sentito di nuovo veramente vivo. Solo attraverso quel ragazzo dai capelli ricci e dal cuore distrutto.

Vorrei stringere e accarezzare il tuo corpo ogni minuto possibile, Ermal.> disse questo appoggiando una mano al centro del petto del ragazzo stringendoselo addosso ancora di più in un mezzo abbraccio.

«Fabrizio?» sussurrò l’altro con gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell’altro.

«Dimmi.»

«Vorrei farti sentire speciale come tu fai sentire me. Vorrei farti sentire al sicuro come fai sentire me ogni volta che sei qui vicino. Vorrei farti davvero sentire come se valesse la pena respirare sempre un secondo in più per avere la possibilità di vederti un attimo di più, per sentirti ridere un’ultima volta.»  
  
«Lo stai già facendo. Vorrei che avessi un pò più di fiducia Ermal nella persona stupenda che sei e nella capacità che hai di dare valore alla vita di una persona.»  
  
Ermal si voltò nell’abbraccio. Passò una mano sul viso perfetto di Fabrizio.  
  
«Voglio baciarti.» glielo sussurrò sulle labbra senza nessuna vergogna, perché dio voleva quella labbra su di sé come non mai.

Fabrizio gliele sfiorò gentilmente con le proprie. Alzò lo sguardo sciogliendosi sotto gli occhi di Ermal che lo guardava incantato come fosse qualcosa di prezioso e irreale. Sentì una mano scorrergli lungo il collo accarezzando con delicatezza la pelle bollente e un’altra gli sfiorò la guancia attirandolo sempre più vicino. Ormai i loro corpi aderivano perfettamente e nessuno dei due riuscì più a resistere a quella tentazione di baciarsi.  
Né uno né l’altro un anno prima si sarebbe mai immaginato di poter finire in una situazione del genere. Non si erano nemmeno accorti che giorno dopo giorno stavano perdendo sempre di più la forza per lottare per tenersi stretta la vita, forse perchè qualche volta non si capisce più quale sia il motivo per cui bisogna lottare con così tanta fatica e ci sempre più giusto o facile lasciar andare. Ermal non si sarebbe mai immaginato di finire spinto contro il muro verde di un ospedale lontano dalla sua casa, con due mani che lo tenevano stretto per i fianchi, le sue immerse nei capelli castani del ragazzo che lo stava baciando con lentezza e una passione infinita. Gli uscì un gemito sommesso che andò a infrangersi sulla bocca del più vecchio quando quest’ultimo approfondì il bacio in un contatto più intimo, le loro lingue si incontrarono in una lotta senza vincitori. Entrambi sentivano il sangue pulsare nelle vene come non mai, nemmeno la migliore della droghe avrebbe mai fatto provare a Fabrizio sensazioni del genere.

Abbandonò le labbra di Ermal solo per poter baciargli l’angolo della bocca scendendo giù verso la mandibola e sul collo. Le mani che correvano ad accarezzare quel corpo così esile che lentamente stava riprendendo forma.

«Dimmi come fai a non piacerti, perché giuro che non riesco a toglierti le mani di dosso.»  
  
Se possibile Ermal arrossì ancora di più. Magari se Fabrizio sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco e gli avrebbe sussurrato ogni giorno con la sua voce dolce e ruvida che lui andava bene così, forse sì, tra qualche anno avrebbe iniziato a piacersi, ma mai abbastanza in modo che l’altro non avrebbe mai smesso di dirglielo.

«Fabrì…» sfuggì ad Ermal sentendo che i baci bagnati erano scesi dal suo collo, verso la clavicola e sempre più giù lungo i suoi pettorali poco pronunciati e il ventre piatto, lasciando una scia umida sulla sua pelle che stava tornando morbida e non più tirata intorno alle ossa.

«Che c’è?» sussurrò quello sulla sua pelle facendolo vibrare di eccitazione che ormai era evidente in quel pantaloni corti della tuta che indossava. 

«I-io dovevo fare la doccia.»

«Ermal…» lo ammonì l’altro, tornando alla sua altezza per guardarlo in quegli occhi imbarazzati.  
Capiva che il più piccolo si sentisse sconvolto da tutte quelle sensazioni nuove visto che anche per lui tutto quello era indescrivibile. Ma trovandosi tra le braccia quel ragazzino dai capelli ricci, così insicuro di sé e spaventato dalla forza con cui le emozioni lo travolgevano, si era sentito subito quasi in dovere di guidarlo in quell'amore nuovo, di farlo sentire al sicuro e che andava tutto bene. Anche se doveva ammettere che il pensiero di avere la possibilità di rendere quelle guance ancora più rosse e quel corpo ancora più tremante gli faceva venir voglia di giocare un pò con Ermal. Di certo l'avrebbe fatto non appena si sarebbe creato qualcosa di più stabile e sicuro tra loro.

«Ti lascio fare la tua doccia...» disse baciandogli lascivamente le labbra e sfiorando con la punta delle dita il rigonfiamento dei pantaloni di Ermal che strinse gli occhi lasciando sfuggire un lamento. Fabrizio voleva fargli capire che gli avrebbe lasciato tutto il tempo che voleva senza costringerlo a fare niente, ma anche che aveva capito che la doccia era soltanto una scusa e che si era accorto di che effetto gli facessero le sue carezze.

Il più grande con un ultimo bacio si allontanò verso la porta. Avrebbe aspettato il suo turno per lavarsi.  
Ermal rimase per un pò attonito appoggiato contro le piastrelle fredde della parete. Prima che però Fabrizio se ne andasse parlò.

 

 _«Fabrì, vuoi venire al mare con me?»  
_  

* * *

 *minicitazione dalla canzone di Ermal ["Molto bene, molto male"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-OqEYq42M4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eii ♥  
> Lo so che è passato un mese dall'altro capitolo, ma ho avuto un pò di problemi come rovesciare la bottiglia dell'acqua sul computer che si è rotto, la settimana dopo rompere il cellulare tutto questo accompagnato dalla consapevolezza di dover studiare. Così sono rimasta isolata dai social per molto tempo, ma mi pare che tra i nostri due amori non ci siano novità importanti, no?  
> Ho visto anche che sono state pubblicate tante nuove fanfiction e chissà la mia dov'è finita quindi se stai leggendo questo grazie di cuore per non aver abbandonato la storia ♥  
> E come sempre grazie a chi ha messo i kudos e mi segue da luglio (ops) e un bacione grande a chi ha commentato che sono Tymi, DonaSorry, Avenger_Hawk, BlackCobra e lesfleursdumal7!  
> Detto questo se le sfighe hanno finito di perseguitarmi a presto al prossimo capitolo:')
> 
> ps: scusate se ci sono errori grammaticali o di battitura, semmai ditemelo che li correggo:)
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati di nuovo mesi, ma l’università mi porta via tantissimo tempo, però avevo una voglia tremenda di scrivere di nuovo qualcosa e così ecco qua un nuovo capitolo :)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**_CAPITOLO 9_ **

 

 

 

 

**_Pomeriggio 15.30_ **

 

«Ermal dove stai andando?»

Fabrizio si alzò di scatto vedendo il ragazzo con la pelle pallida brillare sotto il sole, andarsene a passo svelto chissà dove.

«Dove stai andando?» urlò di nuovo senza risultato.  
Con passo veloce cercò di farsi strada tra la gente in costume da bagno che continuava a ridere e giocare bloccandogli il passaggio. Aumentò il passo sempre di più fino a correre, ma in breve il fiato gli venne meno e il cuore pulsava sempre più forte. Inizialmente lo sentiva battere solo contro il petto poi sempre più forte fino a sentirlo nelle orecchie e nella testa. Si fermò con il panico a peggiorare la situazione. Tutta colpa della paura che il suo fisico gli avesse restituito prima o poi lo stesso trattamento che lui gli aveva riservato fino a poche settimane prima. Si sedette sulla prima panchina che trovò disponibile, riprendendo il controllo di sé. Andava tutto bene. Doveva andare tutto bene. Non avrebbe permesso alle sue stronzate di prendere di nuovo il sopravvento. Di perdere di nuovo qualcosa di prezioso. Fece grandi respiri puntando lo sguardo sul mare. Ermal lo trovava il posto più rilassante del mondo. Si concentrò sul ritmo regolare delle onde che andavano a infrangersi sulla sabbia e tra le gambe della gente. Gli venne in mente il sorriso malinconico di Ermal quando parlava di quella distesa di acqua e sale. Sì, forse il mare poteva piacergli.

Si alzò di nuovo passandosi una mano sul viso. Doveva chiamare l’ospedale  nonostante fosse molto probabile che quanto accaduto non avrebbe portato nulla di buono a nessuno dei due.

«Salve, vorrei parlare con il reparto di degenza»

Dall'altra gli risposero di attendere e dopo quasi un minuto di attesa sentì una voce piuttosto familiare.

«Nic, è successo un casino. Ermal è scappato.»

«Li mortacci!»

_**  
Mattina 7.30** _

 

Quella mattina, quando finalmente si erano ritrovati da soli seduti sul treno che li avrebbe portati dritti al mare, sembrava andare tutto bene. Erano settimane che non uscivano da quelle stanze dalle mura bianche, sempre circondati da medici, infermieri e persone che li guardavano con diffidenza o preoccupazione. In quel momento invece gli sembrava quasi di essere tornati alla vita di tutti giorni, anche se il bracciale di plastica che portavano al polso gli ricordava che quello era un momento prezioso che il destino gli stava concedendo e che la loro realtà era rimasta lì in quell'ospedale ad attenderli fino alla sera quando sarebbero tornati. Le persone che passavano e adocchiavano i loro polsi sgranavano gli occhi e si capiva che un miliardo di domande iniziavano a frullare nelle loro teste. Loro invece si sentivano come due fuggitivi nel posto sbagliato.  
Ermal più di tutti si era rannicchiato il più possibile sul sedile. Gli occhiali da sole sul volto e lo sguardo puntato fuori dal finestrino troppo sporco per vederci veramente fuori qualcosa. Ogni volta che sentiva la gente borbottare parole sottovoce si sistemava con fare nervoso e Fabrizio si accorse solo una decina di minuti dopo che l’altro stava cercando di togliersi il braccialetto dell’ospedale arrossando tutta la pelle del braccio. Allungò la propria mano intrecciando le dita tra quelle sottili e gelide dell’altro, che strinse con forza la sua mano. 

Forse i segnali che qualcosa non andava c’erano stati fin da subito, però non ci aveva dato troppo peso.

Il viaggio era durato non più di un’ora e mezza che passarono scambiandosi più canzoni condividendo un paio di cuffie che parole.  
Adesso erano lì, gettati nel mondo. Due anime che si confondevano con tutte le altre. Si sentivano quasi come perfetti sconosciuti se non fosse stato per il dolore che la vita gli aveva imposto e che condividevano. Fu fuori da quella stazione che Fabrizio si accorse che la strada che doveva percorrere per raggiungere forse un pò di tranquillità, di felicità o semplicemente qualcosa di diverso da quello che aveva sempre avuto era davvero lunga, non aveva nemmeno la certezza che ne avrebbe visto davvero la fine. In quel momento sentì una sensazione nuova, un misto terribile tra malinconia e vuoto. Possibile che il mondo fosse così grande e che non ci fosse un angolo di Terra in cui si sentisse nel posto giusto. Ermal lo stava guardando con gli occhi dipinti delle sue stesse emozioni. Almeno potevano sentirsi soli insieme. Gli sorrise passando una mano tra quei capelli ricci con una carezza. Aveva paura che quel ragazzino si aggrappasse troppo a lui, che cercasse in lui risposte che non avrebbe mai trovato, eppure allo stesso tempo gli avrebbe concesso qualsiasi cosa. Anche se non sapeva nemmeno lui qual’era la strada, avrebbero potuto cercarla insieme.

«Andiamo dai, che al mare ci arriviamo a piedi.»  
  
Finalmente arrivarono vicino alla spiaggia. L’aria che sapeva di sale sembrò ripulire l’anima di Ermal. Un sorriso gli incurvò le labbra senza nemmeno che se ne accorgesse. Cercarono un posto un pò isolato dagli altri, anche se con il caldo eccessivo di quelle giornate le spiagge si riempivano di persone.  
Fabrizio riuscì a fermare il più piccolo in tempo prima che gli scappasse da sotto le mani.  
  
«Ei ei mozzarella! Dove pensi di andare?»  
  
L’altro si girò con sguardo confuso e alzò gli occhi al cielo quando vide tra le mani dell’altro il tubetto della crema solare. Tornò sconsolato a sedersi sull'asciugamano.  
  
«Io non me la metto.» sbuffò incrociando le braccia, lo sguardo fisso sul mare.

Passò qualche istante in assoluto silenzio. Ermal si stava per girare per vedere che stesse combinando l’altro quando due mani fredde si appoggiarono sulla sua schiena facendolo tremare. Ma il freddo passò subito quando sentì le labbra di Fabrizio appoggiarsi delicatamente sul suo orecchio. 

«Se volevi le mie mani addosso bastava dirlo.»

Ermal arrossì di botto, balbettando qualcosa per poi nascondendosi appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia con in sottofondo la risata cristallina di Fabrizio. Non si lamentò però della situazione in fin dei conti piacevole. Tutta la fretta che aveva di andare al mare era andata a perdersi tra le carezze gentili di Fabrizio sulla sua schiena.

«Principessa, io inizierei a correre perché l’ultimo che arriva al mare paga il pranzo!»

Ermal si alzò di scatto ricevendo in faccia la maglietta dell’altro che si era già messo a correre verso il mare.

«Stronzo! Così non vale!»

Ermal lo rincorse fino all'acqua per poi gettarsi addosso nel tentativo affogarlo. Si ritrovarono a ridere come due ragazzini pervasi da un senso di leggerezza che non provavano da troppo tempo. Ermal sentiva i fianchi bruciare dove le dita di Fabrizio si erano appoggiate casualmente mentre stavano a galla uno di fronte all'altro. Ermal per la prima volta si ritrovò di fronte gli innumerevoli tatuaggi che coprivano il corpo del più grande. La bocca aperta in un “wow” silenzioso mentre faceva scorrere gli occhi su e giù seguendo tutti gli intrecci di quelle linee nere che componevano parole e disegni. Fabrizio arrossì lievemente sotto quello sguardo attento.

«Mi stai facendo la radiografia?» disse per cercare di togliersi di dosso quell'imbarazzo

«No stavo solo cercando di vedere se ti era rimasta - Ermal alzò il viso ritrovandosi quello del più grande a pochi centimetri dal suo. - della pelle la sotto.» finì senza voce la frase. La gola secca e lo sguardo incatenato a quegli occhi marroni segnati dalla stanchezza ma che avevano ancora la forza di brillare. Lo pervase una voglia immensa di abbracciare quel ragazzo, di sentirselo addosso, pelle contro pelle. E l'avrebbe fatto se non avesse dato più importanza al fatto di trovarsi in mezzo al mare di fronte ad una spiaggia piena di persone. L’altro gli sorrise accarezzandogli i ricci bagnati.

I medici gli avevano detto di controllare Ermal che non rimanesse troppo in acqua, che pur essendo caldo, l'aria di settembre si faceva sentire e il freddo lo sopportava ancora poco. Infatti adesso che si trovavano sdraiati sulla sabbia Ermal si era avvolto nell'asciugamano tremando vistosamente e come sempre le labbra di un colore bluastro. Fabrizio era un po’ preoccupato, ma l'altro gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi che sarebbe passato in fretta. Gli aveva almeno messo il proprio asciugamano sulla testa in modo che quell'ammasso di capelli bagnati si asciugassero più velocemente.

«Forse se ci muoviamo un pò è meglio. E poi dovremmo mangiare qualcosa.» non si era mai sentito più a disagio a chiedere a qualcuno di mangiare qualcosa. Non voleva essere scortese o mettere in difficoltà l'altro, ma da una parte si sentiva anche in dovere di far fare all'altro la cosa giusta.

«Sì, dovremmo…» rispose Ermal troppo impegnato a sistemarsi quei dannati capelli per preoccuparsi di quanto gli era stato detto.  
Certo finché non si ritrovò tra le mani il panino che doveva essere il loro pranzo. Si era ripromesso di non fare scenate strane davanti a Fabrizio. Volevo comportarsi normalmente, essere divertente e almeno un po’ interessante come l'altro. All'interno dell'ospedale gli era sembrato così normale il rapporto tra loro due. Come se fossero rimasti chiusi in un loro mondo. Mentre adesso li in mezzo a tutta quella gente non capiva davvero perché Fabrizio facesse tutto quello per lui. Perché aveva interesse in una persona fatta a pezzi come lui. Con tutte quelle ragazze che avevano incontrato soltanto oggi e che lanciavano di continuo occhiate a Fabrizio con sorrisi smaglianti dipinti in volto. Dopotutto era bello con la pelle che si era già abbronzata con le poche ore di sole, lui invece sembrava sparire nell'ombra. Vide per sbaglio il suo riflesso nella vetrina di un negozio, le gambe lunghe ancora troppo magre, e quei capelli che non reggevano il confronto con quelli della bionda che aveva appena salutato con la mano Fabrizio ridacchiando appena. Gli stava venendo la nausea a causa di quei pensieri continui che lo stavano facendo sentire a disagio con se stesso e lì in mezzo a tutta quella gente.  
Si sentì richiamare dall'altro.

«Va tutto bene?»

«Si, scusa.»

«È per il pranzo?»

«No, ma che stai dicendo. Sono solo un po’ stanco è da tanto tempo che non cammino così tanto. Negli ultimi mesi non riuscivo a fare più di mezz'ora a piedi senza che non mi girasse la testa. Scusa non so perché ti sto raccontando questo.»

«Ermal, ehi! Tranquillo.» gli disse mettendosi davanti a lui stringendogli le braccia. Aveva capito che quando all'altro partiva la parlantina così era perché si sentiva in imbarazzo per qualcosa. Il più piccolo teneva lo sguardo fisso sulle sue scarpe. Fabrizio non sapeva se fosse il momento più adatto per pensare che gli era capitato tra le mani il ragazzo più adorabile di tutto il pianeta. Sorrise appena quando vide tra le mano dell'altro il panino mangiato a metà.

«Se non lo finisci, in spiaggia non ci torniamo.» disse cercando di mantenere un tono serio mentre l'altro lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Certo, mamma!»

  
Quando tornano in riva al mare la situazione sembrava essere tornata tranquilla. Si erano messi a parlare di musica e Fabrizio era così felice di aver trovato qualcuno che prendesse sul serio e con sincerità il suo lavoro, la sua musica. Ma forse non aveva tenuto conto che la mente di Ermal era una di quelle che lavorava ogni secondo, che produceva pensieri su pensieri anche mentre era impegnato a fare tutt'altro. Si sedettero lungo il mare. Erano appena le tre e mezza del pomeriggio e il loro treno sarebbe partito verso le 6 di sera. Avevano ancora un pò di tempo per godersi quella finta libertà.  
All'improvviso però Ermal si alzò con il cellulare in mano con l'intenzione di fare qualche foto al mare da tenere come ricordo. Si avvicinò all'acqua quel tanto che bastava per sentire l'aria fresca colpirgli il viso, ma non abbastanza da bagnarsi le scarpe. Sospirò mentre faceva finta di cercare l'applicazione per la fotocamera. Non riusciva ad accettare quella felicità. Cosa poteva dare a Fabrizio? Solo qualche debole sorriso misto a miliardi di problemi. Alzò le braccia per cercare di fare una foto, anche se le mani gli tremavano appena.  
Un bambino si era fermato a fissarlo. Cercò di fare finta di niente. Cavoli aveva più di vent'anni non doveva importargli il giudizio di un bambino. La situazione peggiorò quando sentì chiaramente la voce del bambino dire qualcosa a qualcuno indicandolo. Alle parole urlate dal bambino si girò più di una persona a guardarlo. In quel momento tutte quelle sensazioni che erano rimaste latitanti nella sua testa lo investirono. Sentì tutta la pesantezza del suo corpo che doveva trascinarsi dietro ogni giorno. Avvertiva i pochi chili che aveva messo su in ogni punto, sui fianchi, sulla pancia che si gonfiava fin troppo non appena beveva un pò d’acqua. Gli mancò l’aria all'improvviso. Era tutto sbagliato. Ci aveva sperato davvero, qualche settimana fa, che alla fine ci fosse sempre un nuovo inizio, una nuova possibilità. Invece non era così. Il problema era lui e la sua dannata testa, ma che poteva farci quando si sentiva così? Poteva ignorarlo per qualche giorno, forse per qualche settimana, ma poi tutto tornava. Si allontanò dalla spiaggia con passo svelto e poi si mise a correre. Dove non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

  
  
  
_**Sera 17.00** _

  
Fabrizio era attaccato al cellulare da un’ora ma l’altro non aveva mai risposto. Iniziava davvero a preoccuparsi che gli fosse successo qualcosa e prima che arrivasse l’ambulanza da Roma ci sarebbe voluto come minimo un’ora. Non voleva nemmeno allontanarsi troppo dal mare nella speranza che l’altro sarebbe tornato lì prima o poi.

La spiaggia iniziava a svuotarsi e il buio a calare. Ancora nessuna notizia.  
L’ambulanza era arrivata e avevano obbligato Fabrizio a rimanere seduto lì. La psicologa gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo ammonitore, ma non se la prese nemmeno, semplicemente aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul cellulare. Era stanco ormai di quegli atteggiamenti da parte dei medici. Se succedeva qualcosa di brutto era per colpa sua. Eppure l’unica cosa che aveva sbagliato nella sua vita era quella di aver fatto male solo a se stesso. Non aveva mai sfiorato nessuno. Stava solo cercando di fare il possibile per Ermal, perché gli voleva bene, perché nei suoi occhi vedeva la sua storia, perché stringergli la mano lo faceva respirare. Ma nessuno sembrava accorgersene né i medici e probabilmente nemmeno Ermal.  
Sospirò spegnendo il cellulare.  
Per quella volta lasciò che la vita l'avesse vinta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non pensavo davvero che sarei tornata ad aggiornare questa storia. Questo capitolo credo sia più un ammasso di pensieri sconclusionati che una vera e propria parte di storia. In verità mi sono accorta di essermi ritrovata ad un punto morto con l'idea della gita al mare che ormai è piuttosto mainstream nella fanfiction sui metamoro:’)  
> Non so chi ancora seguirà questa storia però ringrazio tutti quelli che avevano lasciato un commento o che sono passati di qua solo per leggere <3
> 
>  
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	10. Capitolo 10

 

**CAPITOLO 10**

 

 

 

 

  

Aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni chiuso nella sua stanza. I fogli che aveva tra le mani erano rimasti bianchi. In quei due giorni emozioni diverse continuavano a intrappolargli la mente in pensieri continui. Erano così tanti da risultare scostanti, confusi. Non aveva mai imparato a scrivere della confusione, a gettare quell'ingarbuglio di parole sul foglio. Il suo animo perfezionista prendeva il sopravvento anche sulla penna. Se non gli uscivano frasi già con un minimo di senso logico non le scriveva nemmeno. E poi si ricordava che Kurt Cobain non si era probabilmente mai posto quel problema, eppure era riuscito a smuovere migliaia di animi. Prese quel foglio bianco tra le mani e lo strappò. Ma lui non era mica Kurt Cobain, era solo un ragazzino di Bari, chiuso in un ospedale, in lotta con qualcosa che non riusciva ad afferrare, a capire e con un sogno comune a tanti altri ragazzi come lui. Si alzò per andare alla finestra. Almeno si toglieva quel bianco dei muri dalla vista. Non che il grigiore della città che stava scomparendo inghiottito dal blu della notte fosse meglio. Il cellulare era spento sul comodino. Marco l'aveva avvisato che sua madre aveva capito che qualcosa non andava. E così aveva detto al suo migliore amico di dire una mezza verità a sua madre. Non aveva la forza di affrontare adesso anche quella questione. In realtà anche in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto chiamarla e chiederle di raggiungerlo in quell'ospedale. Di occupare un piccolo posto per qualche minuto nel suo dolore. Di portarsene via un pò con lei. Perché questo è quello che ha fatto sempre sua mamma. Ha sempre raccolto le sue parole, le sue lacrime ed emozioni scambiandole con amore, con qualche sorriso. E ora di parole ne avrebbe vomitate anche troppe ed era quello che lo spaventava di più. Chiedere a sua madre di farsi peso di un dolore troppo grande. Di farle credere che tutto l'amore che gli aveva regalato non era stato abbastanza per difenderlo dalla durezza del mondo. Magari un giorno l'avrebbe chiamata, magari un giorno avrebbe resettato la sua mente ritornando a pensare normalmente, a preoccuparsi delle cose che contano veramente. Magari un giorno il suo riflesso lo avrebbe fatto sorridere.

Le sue mani si mossero da sole alla ricerca di un foglio e di una penna.

 _“Cos'è che ha quest'anima?_ _  
_ _Che prende tutto senza chiedere, ma non mi chiede mai di me.”_ *****

Era da giorni che si sentiva spaccato in due. Come se una parte di lui sapeva che comportandosi in quel modo non avrebbe mai cambiato niente. I giorni si sarebbero susseguiti sempre uguali, il sole avrebbe illuminato il cielo ogni mattina, le persone si sarebbero svegliate seguendo il loro destino come sempre e alla fine la notte sarebbe arrivata nonostante tutto. La verità era che lui si era fermato, ma tutto il resto andava avanti. Sapeva che gli era stata affidata quella vita, quel corpo e quell'anima ed era compito suo capirne cosa farci. Che alla fine tutti erano semplici umani gettati nello stesso mondo. Che tutti avrebbero potuto decidere di fermarsi, che ha tutti costava la stessa fatica cercare la forza di provare e riprovare per trovare il proprio posto.

 _“Dov'è, che fa quest'anima_  
_se poi si perde mi tocca scendere_  
da quello che non so di me.”  
 

Ma dall'altra parte c'era qualcuno che lo tirava sempre più giù, sempre più lontano da tutte quelle consapevolezze. Che lo bloccava in quel labirinto di pensieri il novanta per cento del tempo. Qualcuno che gli stringeva il cuore così forte da far male, da voler smettere di sentirlo battere solo per stare meglio. Qualcuno che pur essendo dentro di lui non si preoccupava di fargli del male, di fargli versare lacrime. Era come se coesistessero dentro di lui due Ermal: uno che conosceva bene, che era la sua parte razionale, quella che faceva pensieri coerenti, che sapeva cos'era la cosa giusta da fare. E poi un Ermal completamente a lui sconosciuto, se non per la consapevolezza che prendeva sempre il sopravvento sulla parte razionale e che alla fine l’aveva vinta sempre lui. Così gli toccava fare i conti con se stesso senza sapere realmente con cosa aveva a che fare.

Per la prima volta sentì la frustrazione prendere il controllo del suo corpo. Non era dolore, nemmeno tristezza solo una rabbia profonda. La sentiva bruciare dentro di sé. Perché non riusciva a capire da che parte era la strada per uscire da quell'inferno? Dio, sentiva il bisogno tremendo di urlare. Di gridare aiuto.  
“Aiutatemi” perché da solo non ci riesco.  
“Salvatemi” perché non riesco a riemergere da quello che sono diventato.  
“Fatelo smettere” perché io non riesco a trovare un pò di pace.  
Non seppe nemmeno lui bene come si era ritrovato bloccato dalle braccia forti delle guardie che giravano sempre tra i piani. Il suono assordante di un allarme che sovrastava quella che gli sembrava essere la sua voce che urlava parole interrotte dai singhiozzi. Le lacrime che bagnavano le guance e del sangue invece che gli bagnava una mano. Poi tutto finì.

  
                                        

  
Dopo che erano tornati all'ospedale quella sera, Fabrizio aveva cambiato completamente atteggiamento verso i medici e verso il proprio percorso di cura. Non che avesse un atteggiamento negativo, ma semplicemente faceva tutto quello che gli veniva detto e basta. Aveva un velo di apatia che gli copriva gli occhi. Quegli occhi che erano sempre stati l'espressione del fuoco ribelle che gli bruciava dentro. Semplicemente non ne valeva la pena. Non valeva la pena prendere tra le mani la chitarra e creare della musica. Non valeva la pena scrivere frasi che nessuno avrebbe mai letto. Non valeva la pena alzarsi e provarci davvero a cambiare.

In realtà si era sentito così stupido, così ingenuo. Non si era mai lasciato travolgere così dagli eventi e dai sentimenti. Certo sotto l’effetto delle droghe la maggior parte delle volte non sapeva nemmeno quello che stava facendo, ma in quel caso si trattavano di eventi che si imponevano a lui, che prendevano il controllo. Questa volta aveva deciso che ci avrebbe provato a prendere quello che la vita gli stava offrendo nella maniera più sincera possibile. Era stato però uno sciocco a vedere in Ermal la possibilità di una nuova vita. Aveva affidato ad una persona il suo cambiamento, ad una persona così fragile per di più.  
Sorrise sbuffando un pò di fumo fuori dalla bocca. La finestra era aperta in modo che il fumo della sigaretta non attivasse i sensori antincendio che si trovavano sul soffitto. Nelle sue condizioni non avrebbe dovuto fumare, non che gli interessasse veramente. I farmaci che prendeva non servivano a niente. Non che si aspettasse che un miscuglio di sostanze chimiche avrebbe mai potuto cambiare il suo cuore. Dopotutto la vita rimanere sempre la stessa. Il mondo con cui aveva a che fare era sempre quello. E l’aveva capito su di sé che non sono un paio di pastiglie a cambiare le cose. Tutto quel percorso gli sarebbe servito semplicemente ad accettare quello che era fuori e dentro di lui. Il problema era proprio che non riusciva ad accettare quell'idea. L’idea di veder scivolare via tutte quelle belle convinzioni che si hanno da giovani quando solo il pensiero delle mille possibilità che si hanno per imporre se stessi nel mondo sembra qualcosa di straordinario. Era difficile accettare l’idea che bisognava, ad un certo punto, scendere a patti con la vita, donarle qualche proprio sogno affinché ti permettesse di vivere serenamente su questa terra. E forse la droga gli era servita prima per scappare da quel mondo, poi per fare in modo che quei sentimenti che lo facevano sentire padrone del mondo non svanissero, ma in quei frangenti in cui l’effetto finiva, l’astinenza arrivava sempre accompagnata dalla consapevolezza che quel suo modo di vivere era solamente un modo per allontanarsi il più possibile dalla vita avvicinandosi troppo alla morte.  
Ed Ermal gli era sembrata la cosa più simile alla vita e alla felicità, ma si era reso conto che era inafferrabile. Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulle luci della città che pian piano si stava illuminando per farsi strada tra il buio delle notte.  
  
All'improvviso sentì il rumore di oggetti che cadevano per terra e quello di un vetro infrangersi. Nel giro di qualche secondo il corridoio si riempì di personale che correva dentro a quella stanza che conosceva fin troppo bene. Il suono incessante dell’allarme sovrastava pure quelle urla piene di dolore che sapeva a chi appartenevano. Sentì gli occhi bagnarsi appena. Era così bello il suono della voce di Ermal mentre rideva o quando iniziava a parlare senza fermarsi. Adesso invece era deformata dal dolore. Si asciugò una lacrima che stava per scivolargli lungo la guancia. Rientrò nella propria stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Quando finalmente tutto quel casino terminò gli sembrò di tornare a respirare. E nonostante tutto se avesse potuto sarebbe corso da lui soltanto per dirgli “Io sono qui, cercami quando vuoi.”  
  
 

  
«Che cazzo ti è preso, Ermal?» Marco era entrato nella stanza come una furia, non aveva nemmeno chiesto alle infermiere il permesso di entrare.

Il riccio che era seduto vicino alla finestra, si sentì prendere di peso per le braccia magre e tirare in piedi. Non riuscì nemmeno a parlare che l’altro riprese a urlargli addosso.  
  
«Me lo dici per favore che ti è saltato in mente? Ti sei dimenticato di noi? Che ti stiamo aspettando giorno dopo giorno la fuori? Le promesse che hai fatto al gruppo di portarci a Sanremo con la nostra musica? Ermal ti prego riprendi il controllo.»

Il ragazzo stava facendo scorrere gli occhi spaventati sul viso del più grande. Sentì la presa sulle due braccia allentarsi. Sapeva che Marco reagiva così solo perché era preoccupato per lui. Tutti sembravano aver preso male la svolta negativa che aveva preso il suo percorso di riabilitazione. Tra tutte le ricadute quella era stata la peggiore che avesse mai avuto. Pure la psicologa dopo l’incidente del mare e quello della sera precedente lo guardava con un’espressione più cupa. Forse era convinta di aver capito cosa gli passasse per la testa, che persona fosse, ma in realtà non aveva inquadrato un bel niente. Ermal sapeva che aveva tradito pure la sua fiducia.

Rimase a fissare il viso dell’amico ancora qualche attimo.

«Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica? Che mi dispiace? Che ti prometta che andrà meglio? Marco non so nemmeno io che mi succede. Non lo capisco, ok?» Ermal si strattonò via dalla presa dell’altro.

«Ti fa male?» chiese Marco indicando la mano fasciata.

«No, non più di tanto.»

Ultimamente tra loro c'erano troppi silenzi. Era troppa la paura di ferirsi a vicenda con parole sbagliate per parlare. Era un’anima difficile quella di Ermal, questo lo aveva capito fin da subito. La sua invece era una di quelle semplici quasi invisibile, eppure avevano sempre trovato una soluzione a tutto.

Rimasero in silenzio con gli occhi bassi.

La psicologa entrò trovandoli così, ai lati opposti della stanza come due persone che volevano solo dare tutto il bene possibile all'altro, ma non sapevano come fare.

  
«Scusate se disturbo. Volevo approfittare della tua visita per parlarvi.» disse rimanendo sulla soglia della stanza.

«Ha bisogno anche di me?» chiese Marco incredulo.

«Sì, ti sei proposto come tutore e ho bisogno di qualcuno che stia vicino ad Ermal adesso.»

«Perché parlate come se non fossi qui?» sbuffò Ermal.

Marco alzò gli occhi al cielo. Almeno il carattere pungente l'aveva mantenuto.

Si ritrovarono seduti nello studio della psicologa. La quale stava cercando di dire qualcosa, ma girandoci continuamente intorno. Non era un bel segno quello, pensò Ermal. Per dire notizie belle non ci si impiega così tanto.

«Senti Ermal, abbiamo discusso con gli altri medici che ti seguono e sei troppo scostante nella cura. È difficile starti dietro con così pochi incontri alla settimana. E abbiamo deciso che sia meglio che tu vada in una clinica privata.»

«Cosa?» chiesero insieme Marco ed Ermal sconvolti.

 

Tornarono in camera dopo le rassicurazioni e le eterne spiegazioni della psicologa di cui Ermal non aveva recepito nemmeno una singola parola. Come potevano mandarlo in comunità? Gli avevano detto che solo quando una persona veniva ricoverata la seconda volta per lo stesso problema veniva mandata lì. Non era messo così male. Non poteva andare in comunità. Essere strappato totalmente dalla sua vita, dalla sua quotidianità. E poi c'era Fabrizio in quell'ospedale. Lo stava già perdendo dopo quello che era successo. ma se se ne fosse andato dall'ospedale le loro vite si sarebbero sicuramente divise per sempre.

«No, Marco. Io non posso andare in comunità. Non è giusto…» Ermal stava farfugliando parole a caso.

«Ermal, hai tirato dei pugni al muro facendoti del male, sommato al male che ti stai facendo da anni credo di condividere la scelta dei medici.»

«Come, scusa?»

«Adesso non te la prendere perché non ti senti dire quello che ti fa più comodo. Hai bisogno d’aiuto e quello dell'ospedale non è sufficiente. Credimi ti vorrei fuori di qui anche sta sera stessa e lo vorrebbero anche tua mamma, tua sorella e tuo fratello. Manchi anche ad Andrea e a Chiara. Ma quello a cui tengo di più è che tu guarisca. Voglio vederti felice.»

Ermal si appoggiò alla piccola scrivania azzurrina che aveva lì in camera.

«Vieni qui.» sussurrò poi.

«Io?»

«Sì, Macco tu! Vieni qui.»

L'altro si avvicinò non capendo finché non si trovò alla portata delle braccia di Ermal che lo strinse in un abbraccio. Sorrise trovandosi il viso dell'amico incastrato un po’ sotto la spalla e i ricci che gli solleticavano la guancia.

«Mi mancate anche voi. Vorrei darvi di più di tutto questo. Vi siete avvicinati a me e vi ho coinvolto nei miei problemi. È solo che non so come fare.»

«Invece va bene così. Adesso sta succedendo questo a te, ma tu mi hai già aiutato tante altre volte. Non ti preoccupare di queste cose. Solo non lasciarti abbattere così.»

Marco rimase con lui fino all'ora di cena e sembrava quasi essersi dimenticato dei giorni terribili che aveva appena passato. Ora che però si trovava disteso nel letto da solo i pensieri si accumulavano. L'ultima cosa che si era aspettato era proprio quella di finire in comunità. Era fuori discussione per lui. Solo l'idea gli toglieva il respiro. Per di più il minimo di permanenza erano tre mesi. Troppi. Aveva tante cose da fare e da coglione, perché non sapeva definirsi con un aggettivo migliore, lui stava perdendo tutto questo tempo in una camera di un ospedale.

Doveva chiedere scusa a Fabrizio. Quello era il secondo pensiero prepotente che gli girava per la testa. Chissà cosa aveva pensato quando l'aveva lasciato da solo su quella spiaggia. Solo a pensarci si sentiva così a disagio per le sue azioni. Gli mancava così tanto vedere quella pelle ambrata coperta dai tatuaggi, sentire su di sé quegli occhi pieni di vita e soprattutto quella voce sempre di un tono troppo basso che lo faceva rabbrividire. Gli mancava sentire il bene che Fabrizio gli voleva. Voleva, per una volta, provare anche lui a dimostrare che gli importava di lui.

  
Si alzò velocemente dal letto. Si maledì per aver rotto lo specchio che era caduto dal muro la sera prima e adesso non sapeva nemmeno in che condizioni fosse. Ma non importava più di tanto.

Uscì dalla propria stanza senza controllare se in corridoio c'erano dei dottori o degli infermieri. Ormai era quasi mezzanotte ed era difficile incontrare del personale dell'ospedale a quell'ora. Sentiva il cuore battergli nelle orecchie man mano che, a passo svelto, si avvicinava all'ultima camera del corridoio. Senza nemmeno bussare entrò nella stessa di Fabrizio trovandolo seduto sulla sedia con la chitarra tra le braccia. L'altro incredulo e preso alla sprovvista si lasciò sfilare dalle mani la chitarra che venne appoggiata piano sul letto. Ermal poi lo strattonò per il colletto della maglia tirandolo in piedi e lo baciò. Fece correre subito le mani sulle guance ruvide per la barba appena accennata dell'altro comandato da un desiderio che non aveva mai sentito prima. Fabrizio di rimando aveva mugugnato qualcosa di protesta, ma alla fine lasciò perdere. Strinse Ermal contro di sé e cercò le sue labbra con la stessa urgenza. Si ritrovò presto schiacciato contro il muro dal corpo del più piccolo. Era completamente alla mercé di Ermal. Sentiva quelle mani scorrergli lungo il corpo carezzandogli i fianchi, la schiena indulgendo di più sul collo e poi tra i suoi capelli. Ermal si staccò per qualche secondo e guardandolo fisso negli occhi gli leccò le labbra con la punta della lingua. Fabrizio si ripeté che nemmeno il miglior porno della terra avrebbe potuto fare concorrenza ad Ermal in quel momento, con il viso arrossato le labbra lucide, i capelli ricci che gli ricadevano un po’ sugli occhi andando ad intensificare quello sguardo languido con cui lo osservava. Lo attirò a sé questa volta in un bacio fatto di lingue e di sospiri che andavo a infrangersi tra le loro labbra. Fabrizio però sapeva che non era giusto. Dopotutto quello che era successo voleva almeno delle spiegazioni e delle scuse. Anche se staccarsi da quelle labbra era proprio l'ultima cosa che voleva fare.

  
«Ermal, fermati per favore. Perché sei venuto qui?»

«Perché puzzi di fumo?»

 

* * *

 

 ***** la canzone è Umano di Ermal Meta: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3FU5FpCl70  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3FU5FpCl70%20%20%C2%A0)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ci credo nemmeno io che ho già aggiornato:’)  
> Purtroppo ho beccato la playlist di musica sbagliata mentre scrivevo e ho fatto prendere una piega che non avevo in mente alla storia. Perché pur facendo finta di sapere quello che sto facendo in realtà non è così:’)  
> Ringrazio le persone che hanno lasciato una recensione al capitolo precedente: BlackCobra (hai aumentato la mia autostima di un bel pò:’) ) lesfleursdumal7 e DonaSorry. Se ho aggiornato così velocemente è perché mi avete fatto davvero troppo felice!  
> Grazie anche a tutti quelli che passano di qui a leggere❤
> 
> Ps: se trovate errori per favore ditemelo che io non li vedo più dopo un pò che rileggo il capitolo!
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	11. Capitolo 11

****

 

 

 

**CAPITOLO 11**

  


Alla domanda impertinente di Ermal non poté evitare di fare qualche passo indietro. Come se la distanza fisica avesse contribuito a creare quel muro che si stava ergendo intorno per tenere lontani Ermal, i medici e soprattutto le sue paure più profonde. Anche se in fondo sapeva che non era quello il modo di risolvere i problemi, non riusciva a trovare un equilibrio giusto tra il sentirsi oppresso dai suoi pensieri e quello di fermare tutto il mondo a un metro da sé per evitarlo. Non trovava quel giusto intermezzo tra tristezza e apatia. Tanto lo sapevo che quelle fottute paure prima o poi avrebbero trovato una minuscola crepa nel suo muro di finta forza e lo avrebbero colpito lasciando segni sempre più irreparabili. Forse perché scappare nella speranza che tutto sparisse pian piano come era iniziato era più facile che uscirne con le proprie gambe.

Sentì gli occhi di Ermal scorrergli addosso per trovare chissà quale risposta alle sue domande.

«Fabrizio, rispondimi per favore!» aveva fatto un passo avanti e di risposta il più grande lo spintonò via.

Era da anni che odiava la gente che si avvicinava così di scatto a lui con la voce troppo alta. Erano troppi quelli che si erano rivolti a lui in quella maniera.   
I primi erano stati soltanto semplici poliziotti che, forse stanchi dalla giornata e per essere stati costretti a passare la loro notte in una macchina fredda della pattuglia a controllare i soliti ragazzini troppo stupidi per prendere in mano la propria vita, piuttosto che in un letto caldo o con la propria famiglia. Spesso era stato beccato in qualche parco con persone che a malapena conosceva in volto e quei poliziotti li rincorrevano finché non riuscivano a prenderne alcuni da portare alla centrale e lì erano guai. Non si veniva aggrediti solo con la violenza delle parole, ma anche con quella fisica. E spesso venivano lasciati liberi di andare il giorno seguente con la speranza che qualcuno uscisse dal giro prima di morire per overdose o finire in qualche centro di recupero. Forse sarebbe stato più utile qualche anno di prigione e il giusto aiuto.  
Poi avevano iniziato i medici. Per disperazione si diventava affezionati a qualche ospedale di periferia perché nei momenti di astinenza il dolore diventava così lancinante da sembrare di morire che si andava al pronto soccorso nella speranza che ti dessero qualcosa per calmare quei dolori. Non era affatto così. Le infermiere ti lasciavano seduto in quella sala d'attesa per ore a contorcerti su una sedia di plastica dura con la speranza che qualcuno sarebbe arrivato prima o poi. Ma la maggior parte delle volte si ottenevano solo gli sguardi impauriti e rabbiosi degli altri pazienti e te ne andavi sapendo che nessuno sarebbe venuto ad aiutarti e che se avessi insistito avresti ottenuto solo urla dai medici come _“Te lo sei cercato il male”_ o _“Abbiamo pazienti più urgenti”._

Poi le urla e quegli atteggiamenti di rabbia erano arrivati dagli amici più stretti. Alcuni in realtà erano semplicemente spariti e poteva capirli che trovarsi un drogato come amico non doveva essere una cosa facile da accettare. Poi c'erano stati quelli che ci avevano provato per un po’ di tempo. Che dietro ai suoi occhi offuscati e ai buchi sulle braccia avevano visto un ragazzo con la vita a pezzi e il bisogno disperato di aiuto. Presto però i loro consigli e le loro pacche di conforto sulle spalle si trasformarono in urla e spintoni perché vedere andare a pezzi qualcuno a cui vuoi bene può diventare difficile da sopportare e preferisci lasciarti tutto alle spalle.

Ed infine arrivarono i suoi genitori. Forse quelle furono le urla che più gli fecero male. Quando sua madre lo aspettava sveglia nel cuore della notte e lo accoglieva con il viso rigato di lacrime e non riusciva a trattenere tutti quei perché che gli sputava addosso a cui nemmeno lui aveva risposta. Si ricorda ancora gli sguardi silenziosi di suo padre che gli squarciavano l'anima come se fosse stato il più grave dei suoi errori avere un figlio così.

E in quel momento quando Ermal si era avvicinato così velocemente facendogli domande gli era sembrato di risentire sua madre con la voce incrinata dal pianto. Era solo preoccupazione ma lui non poteva farne a meno di auto convincersi che fosse delusione.

«Perché sei venuto qui?» chiese Fabrizio voltandogli le spalle.

«Non è più così importante adesso.»

«Allora puoi anche andartene.»

Ermal aprì la bocca un paio di volte, sconvolto.

Cosa diamine stava succedendo? Da quando Fabrizio era così arrendevole?  
Si erano presi a pugni i primi giorni che lui era arrivato e si conoscevano a malapena. Si era sempre dimostrato attento e disponibile con lui. Certo dopo quello che era successo al mare si era aspettato di trovarlo arrabbiato con lui, ma non indifferente. Fabrizio risplendeva di una luce fatta di vita, di ribellione e di dolcezza. Gliela aveva letta negli occhi, nei gesti e nelle canzoni. Adesso però la vedeva sbiadita, come la luce grigia che illumina i giorni d’inverno.

Fece qualche passo in avanti ma si fermò. Non sapeva come sfiorare l'altro né con le parole né con i gesti. Guardò la schiena dell’altro che si era messo a guardare fuori dalla finestra con nessuna intenzione di rivolgergli la parola. Si voltò per andarsene ma sulla soglia della porta pensò che per questa volta poteva lasciare da parte l'orgoglio. Quel maledetto sentimento l'aveva sempre vinta su di lui,  non gli permetteva di lasciarsi andare, di guardarsi allo specchio e dire va bene così, di fare un errore e di non ripensarci continuamente almeno per una settimana, di non essere costantemente in cerca di quella perfezione che nemmeno lui sapeva che aspetto avesse. Gli imponeva di raggiungere l'irraggiungibile. Questa volta però sapeva cosa voleva e non avrebbe permesso a qualche pensiero stupido di rovinargli una possibilità, anzi l'ultima possibilità che aveva per riavvicinarsi a Fabrizio.

Fabrizio sentì le dita fredde e ancora troppo ossute dell'altro sfiorargli un braccio. 

_Perché non scappi come fanno tutti gli altri? Perché mi guardi sempre come se ci fosse ancora qualcosa di buono, di giusto in me?_

Non riuscì a voltarsi. La paura di star varcando un punto di non ritorno lo tratteneva lì fermo. La paura di star facendo una scelta decisiva: quella di porre estrema fiducia in Ermal. Di affidarsi a lui, di affidargli i suoi sentimenti, le sue debolezze, le sue paure, i suoi sorrisi e suoi pianti con la consapevolezza che l’altro in qualsiasi momento avrebbe potuto prendere tutto quello che gli aveva donato e gettarlo via e andarsene come tanti altri avevano fatto. Lui sarebbe rimasto con il cuore a pezzi e probabilmente troppo distrutto per alzarsi da quel baratro un’altra volta. Perché lo sapeva che un altro Ermal non l’avrebbe mai più incontrato.

Ermal strinse la presa sul suo braccio tirandolo un pò per farlo voltare.

«Mi dispiace, davvero.»

Fabrizio si girò guardandolo con occhi sorpresi. Ermal non lasciò la presa sul suo braccio tenendo però gli occhi fissi per terra. Il più grande percepì l'imbarazzo del più piccolo che stava cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

«Sono stato egoista l'altro giorno. In realtà non mi sono mai messo nei tuoi panni mentre tu hai sempre cercato di far stare bene prima me lasciando da parte i tuoi problemi. Mi dispiace. Lo so che sono tremendamente testardo, perfezionista e concentrato su me stesso. In questo periodo hai visto solo il peggio di me e sei stato al mio fianco nonostante tutto. Forse me ne sono approfittato della tua gentilezza e voglio scusarmi davvero e dirti grazie.»

Anche se era riuscito a dire tutto quello senza balbettare aveva sentito Ermal stringere sempre di più la presa sul suo braccio con la mano che iniziava ad essere un pò sudata. Dio se gli voleva bene. Non resisté alla tentazione di accarezzargli piano quei ricci. Lui era diverso da tutti gli altri. Uno dei pochi che avrebbe mai potuto capirlo a pieno nelle sue angosce. L'unico che invece che continuare a urlare domande e consigli inutili si era fermato per un momento e l'aveva preso per mano.

Alla carezza Ermal alzò finalmente lo sguardo. In volto l'espressione di un bambino che si sentiva in colpa e che non aspettava altro se non che le proprie scuse venissero accettate. Le guance rosse di chi aveva fatto uno sforzo enorme a pronunciare quelle parole. La mano scivolò via dai capelli lungo il viso che portava i segni di chi stava lottando da anni con un dolore tremendo. Ermal socchiuse gli occhi spingendosi contro la mano dell'altro. Fece ancora un piccolo passo in avanti andando a occupare il piccolo spazio vuoto che c'era tra loro due. Appoggiò con un po’ d’incertezza il volto sulla spalla vicino al collo di Fabrizio. Si rilassò completamente contro quel petto che gli sembrava ogni giorno di più il luogo più bello dove stare quando sentì le braccia forti di Fabrizio circondarlo in un abbraccio. Respirò il profumo del più grande misto a quello di fumo e di tranquillità. Si sentiva così bene Ermal in quel momento, per la prima volta sentì i nervi che in tutti quei mesi erano rimasti tesi come una corda di violino, sciogliersi lentamente. Come avrebbe fatto senza quegli abbracci a ritrovare se stesso in un posto lontano dove loro due non esistevano più?   
Si strinse ancora di più all'altro. Tutta la rabbia di prima era svanita lasciando posto a un desiderio bruciante di imprimere su di sé le forme di quel corpo, le carezze di quelle mani, gli sguardi quegli occhi e il profumo di quella pelle. Accarezzò con la punta delle dita il collo di Fabrizio lì dove ancora l’inchiostro dei tatuaggi non era arrivato e poi appoggiò le labbra in un bacio umido sulla pelle abbronzata. Un altro un pochino più sopra e poi un altro ancora seguito da tanti altri baci sempre più umidi fino ad arrivare appena sotto l'orecchio del più grande che in tutto quello aveva mugugnato il suo nome appena in un sussurro e si era lasciato spingere dal peso del corpo di Ermal contro il muro. Le mani appoggiate distrattamente su quei fianchi stretti. Il corpo percorso da leggeri brividi.  
Ermal si spostò indietro con il viso solo di qualche centimetro per poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre lasciava un bacio a lato delle sue labbra. Fabrizio troppo incantato da quel viso illuminato di una nuova luce travolgente e dannatamente eccitante che lo stava facendo scogliere. Era bello sentirsi così importanti tra la mani di qualcuno.  
Il più piccolo gli stava lasciando lenti baci sulle labbra sfiorandole appena mentre fece scivolare le sua mani lungo le braccia di Fabrizio fino a coprire con le proprie mani quelle dell'altro ancora appoggiate su di lui. E mentre lo guardava con i ricci che ricadevano un pò scomposti sul viso arrossato e la bocca leggermente aperta fece scivolare le mani del più grande lungo i suoi fianchi sempre più giù facendole appoggiare sul suo sedere che di certo non era bello come quello di quelle ragazze che adesso lo ostentano di continuo, ma voleva quelle mani su di sé e non gli importava di nient'altro.  
Nella frazione di un secondo si ritrovò le labbra di Fabrizio addosso in un bacio scomposto fatto di sospiri e saliva. Si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e sollevare appena per essere appoggiato un pò frettolosamente sul materasso e il suo corpo senza pensarci più di un secondo fece spazio a Fabrizio che si posizionò tra le sue gambe con cui lo attirò di nuovo a sé per poterlo baciare di nuovo. Le sue mani infilate tra i capelli corti che tirava appena, quelle dell'altro si erano fatte spazio sotto la maglietta per toccare la pelle candida tanto forte da lasciarci il segno delle dita. Rimasero qualche istante a guardarsi mentre riprendevano fiato. Ermal che continuava a giocare con quei capelli mentre sorrideva appena. Poi si alzò appoggiandosi su gomiti raggiungendo nuovamente il collo dell’altro lasciando piccoli morsi nella parte che riusciva a raggiungere da la sotto. Fabrizio rise spostandosi per scherzo dall'altro andando ad appoggiarsi però troppo vicino al bacino di Ermal per rimanere in equilibrio. Dalla bocca del più piccolo uscì un gemito per niente trattenute causato da quello spostamento improvviso. Abbassò subito lo sguardo in imbarazzo mordendosi un labbro. Anche se provare.  
Non aveva un minimo di esperienza e si vergognava da morire per trovarsi eccitato solo dopo qualche bacio e qualche carezza. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse giusto fare, non avevano ancora parlato del loro rapporto e la loro era una situazione così instabile che chiarire qualcosa era impossibile. Eppure con lo sguardo addosso di Fabrizio che avrebbe messo sotto chiunque da quanto era bello si sarebbe probabilmente lasciato andare senza problemi. C’era però anche la consapevolezza che lui ci teneva a quel rapporto, era la cosa più importante che avesse e non voleva rovinarlo facendo passi troppo grandi.

«Ermal?» Fabrizio gli prese il viso tra le mani per poterlo guardare in viso.

«Non ti devi vergognare, ok? Se non te la senti di fare qualsiasi cosa va bene e me lo dici, ma non vergognarti mai per quello che senti e quello che provi. Se poi è per me che stai messo così mi fai solo felice.»

«Ci siamo forse incontrati nel momento sbagliato, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se ci fossimo visti semplicemente una sera in un bar e ci fossimo innamorati tra passeggiate al mare e baci scambiati in angoli nascosti. Invece il destino ci ha concesso una camera bianca e una sofferenza da condividere.»

«Troveremo il tempo di fare quello che gli altri fanno normalmente una volta usciti di qui. Non è un problema quello.»

Il più piccolo abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo.

«Mi sono innamorato tra le tue lacrime e le tue canzoni e mi va bene comunque.» continuò Fabrizio.

Vedeva che all'altro tremava appena la bocca come si stesse trattenendo dal dire qualcosa. Decise di sciogliersi dalla stretta di Ermal e sedergli a fianco. Fece per prendergli la mano e solo in quel momento, vedendo il segno di una botta violaceo che si estendeva per quasi tutto il dorso della mano e dei tagli piccoli tutt'intorno, si ricordò del fracasso che aveva sentito il giorno prima. Adesso si sentiva lui egoista per non essersi interessato minimamente. Voleva sapere perché l’aveva fatto. Perché si era fatto del male.  
In quel momento capì un pò di più i continui perché che sua madre gli aveva rivolto e le lacrime che aveva versato vedendolo farsi del male entrando in un giro d'inferno come quello della droga. È terribile vedere qualcuno a cui vuoi bene farsi del male ed eppure standogli vicino sempre accorgersi di non poterlo aiutare. Fai tutte quelle domande soltanto per trovare un modo per poterlo proteggere da tutto quel dolore. Si trattenne però da chiedergli qualcosa sapendo che non era affatto piacevole, anche perché la maggior parte delle volte nemmeno l'interessato sapeva il perché di certi suoi comportamenti. Ermal lo precedette prima che potesse dire qualcosa.

«Mi mandano in una comunità.» la frase gli uscì senza espressione, fredda come quello che significava.

«Cosa?» Fabrizio sentì il cuore iniziare a battergli velocemente. Troppo.

«Quello che ho detto.» Ermal cercò di non far tremare la voce.

«Perché in comunità?» Fabrizio si alzò e si piegò sulle ginocchia di fronte a Ermal.

«Io non...non sto migliorando Fabrizio e…» non riusciva a finire la frase. Faceva troppo male solo a spiegarlo. Le lacrime uscirono da sole.

«Ei ei, non piangere.» il più grande l'abbracciò cercando di reprimere l'angoscia che stava assalendo anche lui al pensiero che Ermal sparisse così dalla sua vita. Lo sentì tremare tra le sue braccia.

«Ho paura! - sussurrò il più piccolo contro la stoffa della maglia dell’altro - è peggio di un incubo.»

«Ermal, guardami. Cerca di calmarti adesso. Sei ancora qua, con me. Andrà tutto bene. Respira piano.»

Passò un pò di tempo a stringerlo a sé, sussurandogli parole per confortarlo. In effetti adesso che guardava bene Ermal non sembrava stare meglio da quando era arrivato. Era ancora abbastanza scostante nel comportamento, c’erano giorni in cui sembrava essere quasi guarito e un momento dopo tornava ad essere distaccato e freddo. In più era ancora davvero troppo magro. Adesso che lo stringeva gli sembrava quasi che gli sfuggisse da quando era esile. Non gli avrebbe mai impedito di andare a farsi guarire, anche se al pensiero di non vederlo mai più gli toglieva il respiro. Sapeva che in quelle strutture si rimaneva rinchiusi per alcuni mesi o addirittura anni e spesso se ne usciva completamente diversi ed era difficile riprendere i rapporti che si avevano prima. Anche se da parte sua avrebbe aspettato Ermal anche anni se sarebbe servito, ma non c’era nessuna certezza che anche il riccio avrebbe fatto lo stesso. In realtà quelle promesse non venivano quasi mai mantenute. Quando ci si separa per lunghi periodo ci si lascia trascinare dal mondo conoscendo nuove persone, facendo nuove esperienze, dimenticandosi del passato.

Fabrizio tornò a sedersi al suo fianco, senza mai lasciargli le mani.

«Ermal, io credo che sia necessario che tu trova qualcun altro oltre a me su cui fare affidamento. Cercherò in tutti i modi di starti vicino, però questa è una cosa più grande di me e di te da gestire.» a Fabrizio gli sembrava di annegare in quegli occhi che lo guardavano con disperazione e spaventati da quelle parole che gli stava dicendo. Parole di qualcuno che ti sta lasciando andare lentamente.

«Tu non vuoi che rimanga qui?»  
  
«No, perché significherebbe perderti comunque. Voglio che tu impara a vederti bello come ti vedo io. Voglio vederti sorridere ed essere sicuro che quel sorriso sia sincero e che non si trasformerà in lacrime nel giro di qualche ora. Mi hai fatto bene, Ermal e ci ritroveremo, ne sono sicuro.»

«Non è che devi dirmi addio adesso.» disse il più piccolo cercando di sorridere.

«Sei uno stronzo eh.»  gli rispose Fabrizio spingendolo via.

La stanza si riempì di silenzio per qualche minuto.  
Sarebbero stati giorni eterni quelli prima di abituarsi all'assenza l’uno dell’altro.  
Quella notte non dormirono, ma rimasero seduti su quel letto troppo piccolo per due persone e le mani intrecciate tra loro.  
Qualche volta Ermal chiudeva gli occhi e riposava per qualche minuto appoggiato alla spalla dell’altro. La testa piena di pensieri e nessuna parola da dire. Si scambiarono baci lunghi nel buio accarezzandosi piano. Dopo che Ermal aveva detto che se ne sarebbe andato presto l'idea di legarsi ancora di più andando oltre a dei semplici baci era fuori discussione. Avrebbe fatto troppo male.  
Videro insieme l’alba illuminare pian piano il cielo della notte. Qualche minuto dopo Fabrizio si addormentò e Ermal dovette tornare nella sua camera.

 

Si sedette sul suo letto ripensando a quello che era successo. Gli tornarono in mente le parole del più grande. Trovare qualcun altro su cui fare affidamento dopo che lui non ci sarebbe stato più al suo fianco. Sapeva benissimo che in comunità veniva ritirato il cellulare, computer qualsiasi modo per contattare persone all'esterno della struttura finché non c’erano chiari miglioramenti. Quindi non avrebbe più avuto la possibilità di sentire nessuno. Sarebbe rimasto da solo con se stesso.

Prese il cellulare scorrendo la rubrica. Erano settimane che non la sentiva. Si era nascosto per tutto quel tempo, ma era davvero una battaglia che non poteva affrontare da solo e lei era l’unica che poteva aiutarlo veramente. Avevano affrontato sempre tutto insieme aiutandosi a vicenda. Non si meritava di rimanere all'oscuro di tutto.

Erano solo le sei e mezza del mattino, ma chiamò comunque.  
Il telefono fece appena due squilli prima che dall'altra parte venisse accetta la chiamata.

«Ermal?»

«Mamma...» gli si spezzò subito la voce.

Probabilmente anche sua mamma stava cercando di controllare le lacrime per riuscire a parlare.  
Passarono secondi eterni in silenzio

«Mi dispiace per tutto...non sapevo che fare.»  
  
«Non mi importa, Ermal. Non hai sbagliato niente, va bene.»

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Da solo non ci riesco più, mamma.»

«Dimmi solo che stai bene, che non è nulla di grave. Prendo il primo treno per Roma oggi stesso.»

«Non è nulla di grave, ma non sto bene, per niente. Vogliono mandarmi in comunità e io non so più quali siano le scelte giuste da fare.»

«Aspettami lì. Siamo usciti da ogni situazione difficile. Le scelte giuste sappiamo farle e la maggior parte delle volte sei stato tu insieme ai tuoi fratelli a farmi vedere le cose per come stavano realmente. E grazie per avermi chiamato.»

«Ti voglio bene, ti aspetto qui.»

«Ti voglio bene pure io. > 

  
Ermal rimase con il cellulare tra le mani per un pò.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiamare sua madre ancora settimane prima. Non se lo era meritato di rimanere in pensiero per lui tutto quel tempo. Era sicuro che Marco gli avesse raccontato tutto e che lei avesse semplicemente rispettato la sua scelta di non coinvolgerla nel suo problema. Si accorse che dopo averlo raccontato alla persona che più aveva a cuore da sempre era come se avesse accettato di avere un problema da risolvere e che non poteva più rimandare. Le cose dovevano cambiare. Magari avrebbe fallito di nuovo o forse no.

Scrisse un messaggio per evitare di perdere quel pensiero che avrebbe dovuto rileggere più e più volte in quel periodo per non crollare di nuovo:  


_“Come andrà non è importante, tu ricorda di sognare: se va bene o se non va dipende da te.” ***** _

  


* * *

 

(*) frase della canzone “Molto bene, molto male” di Ermal meta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Ormai scusarmi per il ritardo è una routine! Oltre alla mia tendenza a procrastinare in maniera esagerata è stato un periodo di esami, di feste e parenti e mi sono completamente persa.  
> Immagino che seguire una storia che viene aggiornata ogni volta dopo mesi sia piuttosto snervante e vi chiedo ancora scusa e se state leggendo questo vi ringrazio per non averla abbandonata!  
> Ringrazio di cuore le persone che hanno lasciato un commento: BlackCobra, Wintersoldier_93, Avenger_Hawk e DonaSorry vi darei il mondo perché mi fate sempre troppo felice nonostante io sia una persona orribile che non aggiorna mai in tempo.  
> Grazie anche a quelli che hanno lasciato dei kudos o hanno semplicemente letto <3
> 
> Ho scritto questo capitolo ascoltando tutto il tempo "Don't keep driving" dei The paper kites vi lascio il link per ascoltarla https://youtu.be/13gUFmiAb8o  
> Sulla storia vorrei solo dire che ho finalmente una mezza idea su come terminarla e ci tengo davvero a finirla quindi credo ci saranno solo altri due capitoli o forse uno.  
> A presto ( si spera :’) )
> 
> Ps: scusate gli errori di grammatica o di punteggiatura ho corretto un pò velocemente!
> 
> Mindsinbloom


	12. Capitolo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi lascio il link della canzone che ha ispirato questo capitolo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD3F1bN2qrQ.  
> Buona lettura ♡

 

 

****

 

 

**CAPITOLO 12**

 

 

Era incredibile come l’aver preso la decisione di curarsi e di stare meglio lo spaventava più di stare in quel corpo privo di energie che sfiorava la morte ogni giorno. Aveva sistemato le cose che aveva accumulato in quella piccola stanza bianca nel borsone che ora si trovava ai piedi del letto. Poco più in là c'era la custodia con all'interno la chitarra di sua mamma.

Si sentiva irrequieto. Voleva muoversi, ma non sapeva dove andare e rimanere fermo seduto sul letto appena rifatto con le mani in grembo non lo calmava affatto. Dalla finestra entrava la luce fastidiosa del sole che filtrava tra le nuvole grigie che coprivano tutto il cielo quel giorno, rendendo quelle pareti ancora più bianche. A momenti gli mancava il fiato. Non gli sembrava di essere lì, di essere lui che stava vivendo quella situazione. Si sentiva completamente staccato da quella realtà come un corpo morto troppo pesante per la sua anima che vagava in quello spazio angusto che non gli apparteneva. Stava lasciando andare tutta la sofferenza di cui si era circondato fin da piccolo quando la violenza era diventata abitudine e l'amore rarità. Stava lasciando andare quello che era stato per anni, un ragazzino in balia delle proprio emozioni sottomesso agli eventi e gettato nella vita senza istruzioni sul come si fa ad affrontarla nelle sua discese e nelle sue salite. E ora si trovava in un limbo dove non era nessuno. Dove la tristezza se l'era lasciata alle spalle, ma la felicità era ancora molto lontana. Si sentiva svuotato, privo di emozioni e motivazioni. Quello che davvero desiderava era raggiungere un senso di stabilità. Non voleva scendere a compromessi con la vita e con se stesso perché l’avrebbe portato soltanto all'apatia. Voleva comprendere la vita in tutte le sue sfumature, riuscire ad accettarle e trarne sempre qualcosa di utile. Tutte quelle emozioni che da sempre riusciva a provare non le voleva semplicemente abbandonare, voleva viverle e dominarle. Ora però non aveva gli strumenti per farlo. Se avesse iniziato a pensare come era solito a fare nel soffermarsi nei dettagli di ogni piccolezza, a riflettere troppo sulle sue scelte sarebbe subito ricaduto in quel baratro. Se chiudeva gli occhi la sentiva ancora addosso quella sensazione, di trovarsi nel vuoto nero con qualcosa che lo teneva per il collo bloccandogli il respiro che gli faceva contorcere le viscere per via dell'inquietudine e della tristezza. Forse il vuoto che si portava dietro non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato, ma sarebbe riuscito ad accettarlo a condividerlo con la sua musica.

Si alzò sospirando. Sua madre sarebbe arrivata verso le quattro del pomeriggio per portarlo via da quell'ospedale per poi rinchiuderlo in un'altra stanza a cui si sarebbe dovuto adattare nuovamente. Sperò che almeno non fosse così bianca anche quella.

Aveva fatto avanti indietro quella camera almeno per mezz'ora. Poi si ricordò che non poteva camminare così tanto e andò ad appoggiarsi sul vetro della finestra. Posò lo sguardo su Roma accorgendosi solo in quel momento di quanto fosse immensa quella città e che in quegli anni aveva solo visto il tragitto che faceva dal suo appartamento all'Università. Il pensiero ossessivo del cibo gli aveva portato via tutto pian piano.

Il suo cuore non sembrò saziarsi e calmarsi soltanto con la vista della città eterna. Voleva altro e Ermal sapeva benissimo cosa lo stava agitando così tanto. O meglio chi. Lasciare quella vita e quell'ospedale significava abbandonare anche Fabrizio. Fabrizio rappresentava la sua fine e il suo inizio. Così perdeva già qualcosa in quella che doveva essere la sua nuova vita. In realtà gli aveva già detto addio la sera prima, ma non aveva immaginato che la sua dimissione sarebbe avvenuta così velocemente. Non appena sua mamma aveva avvisato l'ospedale che sarebbe venuta a prendere il figlio quelli avevano preparato le carte per dimetterlo il giorno stesso. Forse andarsene in maniera silenziosa sarebbe stato meno doloroso per lui, ma non sicuramente per Fabrizio. Erano entrati l'uno far parte della vita dell'altro in maniera irruenta e improvvisa. Gli venne in mente ancora quando si era presi a botte nel bagno. Gli venne da sorridere. Quegli attimi sembravano lontani anni luce. Si sentiva così diverso da quei momenti. Si avvertiva più spontaneo, più se stesso da quando aveva incontrato il ragazzo più grande in quello squallido bagno verde. Fabrizio lo aveva portato ad accettarsi per quello che era diventato, a fare i conti con se stesso, con il dolore e lasciarlo pian piano andare. La vita però l'aveva fregato di nuovo e a quella piccola felicità avrebbe dovuto dire addio. E lo doveva fare oggi.

All'ora di pranzo non si presentò alla sala comune. Non che ci fosse molta gente su quel piano che ci potesse andare, infatti era stata ricavata da una banale stanza da letto dove al posto dei letti c'erano dei tavoli rossi e qualche sedia. Solo negli ultimi giorni era andato li a mangiare, prima non se l'era mai sentita di farsi vedere mentre mangiava con tutte le paranoie sue. Per quel giorno la dottoressa non provò nemmeno a costringerlo a mangiare. Gli disse qualche parole di incoraggiamento e che ne sarebbe uscito presto perché la voglia di vivere gliela si leggeva negli occhi. Lui la salutò con un sorriso debole.

Qualche minuto dopo sentì qualcuno bussare sulla porta aperta e quando alzò lo sguardo il cuore gli finì in gola.

Fabrizio era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate e un sorriso che non si sarebbe dimenticato per molti anni stampato in volto. Non poté fare a meno di ricambiarlo facendo scorrere velocemente gli occhi sulla figura dell'altro che sembrava più radiosa del solito. Abbassò però velocemente lo sguardo sapendo di non riuscire a trattenere tutte le sue emozioni. Sentì i passi dell'altro farsi vicini e poi il materasso che si abbassava sotto il peso di Fabrizio che si era seduto al suo fianco.

Passò qualche secondo e poi avvertì una mano sfiorargli il volto dolcemente. Alzò il viso guardando Fabrizio che aveva lasciato la mano ferma sulla sua guancia. Si guardarono leggendo uno negli occhi dell'altro mille parole che avrebbero voluto dire. Ermal aveva sulla punta della lingua le parole per dirgli che se ne sarebbe andato ma non riusciva a lasciarlo andare così. Fabrizio fece scorrere la mano tra i suoi ricci poi giù lungo il collo guardandolo con tutto l'amore possibile.

Sì, quel giorno Fabrizio era proprio bello e l'avrebbe ricordato così con la pelle macchiata di nero e gli occhi pieni di vita.

«È una bella giornata oggi?» chiese Ermal con voce tremante. Gli occhi umidi di lacrime trattenute.

«Mi hanno tolto tutti i farmaci, finalmente.» rispose Fabrizio.

«Ecco perché oggi il tuo sorriso sembra così sincero.»

Fabrizio lasciò cadere quella frase nel vuoto, non gli sembrava giusto parlare dei suoi successi in un momento così difficile.

«Non sei venuto a pranzo oggi. Pensavo stessi male e in effetti non hai una bella cera.» il più grande sottolineò quelle parole accarezzando di nuovo quel viso segnato da due occhiaie profonde. Forse erano solo tutte scuse per poter sfiorare quella pelle fino all'ultimo secondo che aveva ancora a disposizione.

«Non...non ho dormito molto bene.» rispose Ermal buttando fuori tutta l'aria che aveva trattenuto nei polmoni per non piangere.

«Ei ei! Va tutto bene, Ermal.» cercò di tranquillizzarlo l'altro.

«Mi puoi abbracciare, per favore?» chiese il più piccolo. 

L'altro non ci pensò su nemmeno per un secondo e lo strinse a sé. Ermal si aggrappò a quelle spalle forti appoggiando la testa nello spazio tra il collo e testa del più grande. Due lacrime gli sfuggirono dagli occhi andando a bagnare la maglietta nera dell'altro. Si lasciò cullare dagli “shh” sussurrati da Fabrizio quando lo sentiva tremare appena o trattenere il fiato. Non sapeva come si poteva stare bene sapendo di aver abbandonato quel rifugio che tutte le persone cercano in qualcun altro per tutta la vita e che alcuni chiamano amore. Sapeva che il giorno dopo quegli abbracci e quelle carezze sarebbero rimaste ancora lì impresse sulla sua pelle. Ma il giorno dopo ancora sarebbero iniziate un pochino a svanire, una settimana dopo ancora di più fino a che di quegli abbracci ne sarebbe rimasta una sottile sensazione che sarebbe comunque svanita insieme al ricordo del profumo di Fabrizio, della sua voce, dei dettagli del suo viso e infine si sarebbe aggrappato con disperazione a un ricordo fatto di mancanze. A quei pensieri si strinse Fabrizio ancora di più addosso.

«Ermal…se non ti avessi incontrato i farmaci non me li avrebbero mai tolti, probabilmente non ne avrei nemmeno avuto bisogno perché mi avrebbero trovato morto in qualche vialetto freddo e umido di Roma. Sono guarito perché ho incontrato te, perché in te ho rivisto un pò me stesso e soprattutto la forza di lottare ancora. Ho visto che in questo mondo si è spinti a soffrire da soli sentendoci esclusi e sbagliati, ma a tante altre persone il mondo sembra ingiusto e doloroso come a me e a te. E questa consapevolezza mi ha fatto sentire meno solo e ho capito che forse non avevo semplicemente capito che la tristezza fa parte del gioco e tu hai fatto in modo che questo gioco valga la pena di essere portato a termine. Grazie, Ermal davvero.»

Passò qualche istante di silenzio.

«Ti porterò al mare. Come si deve senza scappare e lasciarti solo. Ti porterò lì e sarà il momento giusto per incontrarci e conoscerci.»

«Come due nuove semplici persone. Va bene, Ermal.» Fabrizio gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli.

Rimasero ancora un pò seduti su quel letto che presto sarebbe rimasto vuoto, le mani intrecciate tra loro.  
Qualche istante dopo un'infermiera venne a chiamare Ermal per firmare le ultime carte. Il più piccolo si alzò, ma venne fermato subito da Fabrizio che senza alcun preavviso gli prese il viso tra le mani posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. Rimase un tocco leggero, uno sfiorarsi di labbra che sapeva troppo di rinuncia. Durò pochi istanti e con un sorriso Fabrizio gli disse di andare.

L'infermiera l'aveva chiamato per firmare il consenso della sua dimissione in quanto maggiorenne e che sua madre era arrivata per prenderlo e lo aspettava all'entrata dove stava discutendo con la psicologa. Firmò quella carta con mani tremanti e con le gambe che ad ogni passo perdevano di consistenza diventando molli si avviò nella sua stanza per prendere il borsone e andarsene.

In realtà se lo aspettava di trovare la stanza vuota al suo ritorno. Entrò e attaccato alla custodia della chitarra trovò un foglietto. Conosceva bene quella scrittura nonostante l'inchiostro fosse sbavato qua e là da qualche lacrima salata.  


_“Ho fede in te e ho fede nel colore_  
_delle tue risposte acerbe che trasmettono stupore._  
_La fede è l'impressione di averti sempre accanto_  
_quando ho camminato tanto” (*)_  


Gli veniva da piangere. Faceva male. Cazzo se faceva male. Si strinse il biglietto tra le mani portandolo vicino al cuore. Il corpo tremava e i singhiozzi uscivano dalle labbra che non avevano la forza di trattenerli.

Ricordi su ricordi si affollavano nella sua mente.  
Si ricordava delle sue risposte effettivamente acerbe sempre piene di sarcasmo che aveva rivolto a Fabrizio che le aveva invece sempre accolte con una risata scompigliandogli i capelli ricci.  
Si ricordava delle notti passate a condividere un letto già troppo piccolo per una persona sola immaginarsi per contenerne due e una chitarra.  
Si ricordava dei baci imbarazzati scambiati sul tetto dell’ospedale con Roma silenziosa come unica testimone del loro amore.  
Poi c'erano stati gli scherzi fatti a Niccolò, l'infermiere, le attese dopo i colloqui per sapere come stava l’altro. C'erano state le lacrime di Fabrizio, la sua rabbia, la sua dolcezza, le sue canzoni, le sue mani che lo stringevano per impedirgli di cadere sempre più giù, il suo profumo di fumo misto a disinfettante e bagnoschiuma.  
Semplicemente c'era stato Fabrizio e ora non c'era più.

Marco lo trovò seduto per terra con le mani nei capelli e il viso coperto di lacrime che non avrebbero smesso di scendere ancora per molto tempo. Il foglio stropicciato tra le dita lunghe. Fabrizio aveva saputo fin dall'inizio, quando era entrato a vedere come stava, che quel giorno sarebbe stato l'ultimo.

Oggi Ermal di quel giorno si ricordava solo il dolore, le braccia di Marco, il viso di sua madre e il profumo intenso che l’aria aveva per chi tornava a vivere.

  
  
**15 ANNI DOPO**

 

«Mi spieghi che cazzo di problemi hai, Montanari?» chiese scocciato Ermal l'espressione fintamente corrucciata nascosta puntualmente dagli occhiali da sole che indossava.

«Te l'ho già detto. So come sei. Non ti faccio vedere la lista di chi partecipa ai provini di Sanremo altrimenti ti metti in agitazione perché hai paura di competere con persone più famose di te.»

«E gnegne, ma chi ha chiesto niente a te poi.»

«Bambini, basta. Concentratevi sul pezzo invece, che dovete convincere Carlo Conti mica siamo alla sagra del paese qua.» li fece tacere Paolo.

«Ci manca poco in realtà.» Ermal ricevette uno scappellotto come risposta.

Era un sogno che si stava forse finalmente avverando. Ci erano voluti anni per arrivare fin lì; anni di sacrifici, lotte ma anche di risate e giornate piene di emozioni. Non riusciva a stare seduto su quelle seggioline di plastica nell'attesa di sentire il suo nome per entrare a provare. Marco l'aveva accompagnato quando, in un momento di totale panico all'idea di trovarsi davanti a quella giuria da solo, Ermal l'aveva supplicato accompagnarlo. In fondo l'aveva pure aiutato con l'arrangiamento musicale.

Ma ora che si trova lì, dove solo una porta lo separava dal suo futuro, nemmeno la presenza di Marco lo calmava. Per di più quell'altro si era messo in testa di non fargli vedere la scaletta e non sapeva nemmeno quante persone prima di lui c'erano. In quel corridoio erano in una ventina, ma c'erano più stanze in cui si svolgevano i provini quindi era impossibile fare una statistica.

«Senti, io vado in bagno. Devo muovermi. Sto già pure sudando.» disse Ermal all'improvviso

«È la menopausa.»

Ermal mugugnò quello che doveva essere un " _vaffanculo"_ a Marco con un mezzo sorriso.

Trovò il bagno dopo una decina di minuti girando per quell'edificio enorme. Entrò andando subito a sciacquarsi il viso con acqua fredda.  
Si guardò allo specchio sistemandosi per l'ennesima volta quei ricci ribelli. Era da qualche anno ormai che non si accorgeva nemmeno più che quando si guardava allo specchio si sistemava con leggerezza senza scorgere con ossessione ogni suo piccolo difetto.

Era tutto passato. Erano rimasti ricordi che talvolta lo travolgevano e gli lasciavano addosso quella solita sensazione di tristezza, ma bastava poco per mandarla via.

  
_**...** _

 

«Ragazzi sta cosa che me state a pijà p'er culo da giorni mi da fastidio. Voglio solo vedere sto benedetto foglio con i vari candidati, non vedo quale sia il problema.»

«L'ansia? O la tua paranoia? O la tua tachicardia immaginaria?» rispose Roberto alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Che c'entra, tanto le ho comunque.» Fabrizio scattò in piedi per la disperazione.

«E daje Fabrizio. Vai lì suoni e ciao. Chissenefrega di chi c'è.»

«In pratica mi stai dicendo che rispetto agli altri io faccio schifo.»

«Ma no!»

«E sì invece. Altrimenti se io vedessi chi altri prova ad entrare a Sanremo non dovrebbe essere un problema.»

«Tu i problemi ce li hai nella testa. Tutto quel l'inchiostro ti ha avvelenato i neuroni.» 

«Era meglio se ti lasciavo a casa. Vado un attimo in bagno che devo chiamare anche Libero e vedere come sta.»

Fabrizio raggiunse il bagno mentre sorrideva come un ebete nel sentire la voce di suo figlio raccontargli con entusiasmo il gol che aveva fatto durante la partita.  
Quando entrò ci mise qualche attimo a mettere a fuoco la persona che aveva davanti e per poco non fece scivolare il cellulare per terra. L'altro non si era accorto della sua presenza in bagno troppo concentrato a ripetere quelle che dovevano essere le parole della sua canzone. Fabrizio quasi non credeva ai suoi occhi. Gli piombarono addosso mille ricordi ed emozioni che aveva riposto in una parte della propria mente che con il passare degli anni era riuscito ad abbandonare per lunghi periodi. Se lo ricordava come un ragazzino tutto ricci e ossa e invece adesso aveva davanti un uomo. Gli immancabili ricci erano ancora lì, ma il viso aveva lineamenti molto più marcati. Quella magrezza malata aveva abbandonato il suo corpo che ero era fasciato in vestiti piuttosto eleganti che mettevano in risalto le gambe lunghe. Quando Ermal si accorse di non essere più da solo si voltò un po’ spaventato e rosso in viso per essere stato beccato a parlare da solo.

Sulla sua faccia si alternarono mille emozioni diverse dallo stupore, all'imbarazzo, alla gioia, alla paura. E Fabrizio in quegli occhi riconobbe quel ragazzino di vent'anni che gli aveva promesso di portarlo al mare.

Ermal dal canto suo non sapeva più come si faceva a respirare. Ci aveva messo qualche secondo a ricollocare il viso di Fabrizio a quello dei suoi ricordi. Non sapeva com'era possibile, ma era diventato ancora più bello e aveva ancor più tatuaggi. L'aria da ribelle però non l'aveva di certo abbandonato. L'ultima volta che l’aveva visto aveva abbracciato un ragazzino e ora aveva davanti quasi un'altra persona. Si sentiva perso in quel momento. Non che non avesse mai pensato a come sarebbe stato incontrare Fabrizio di nuovo, ma così all'improvviso gli sembrava che gli mancasse la terra sotto i piedi. Adesso capì perché Marco non voleva che vedesse la lista dei concorrenti. Altrimenti avrebbe visto il nome di Fabrizio e allora si che sarebbe andato in black out.

Appena il più grande gli sorrise in quella maglietta nera troppo larga e consumata Ermal avvertì il cuore scaldarsi. Alla fine si erano incontrati di nuovo in uno squallido bagno come la prima volta.

_  
«Sta volta non ti prendo a pugni, promesso.»_

  
Ermal si maledisse perché dopo quindici anni quella era la peggior frase che avesse potuto dire all'uomo che gli sorrideva come fosse passato solo un giorno dai loro vent'anni.

 

**FINE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sapete quanto faccia male mettere la parola fine a questa storia. Ho creato due personaggi a cui sono davvero affezionata un pò perchè mi hanno aiutato a liberarmi di tanti pensieri e un pò perchè mi sono sempre divertita da matti a scrivere di loro due. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto lasciarla inconclusa, ma non ha nemmeno senso continuarla visto i miei aggiornamenti sporadici, così ecco qua l’ultimo capitolo.  
> Ho fatto passare 15 anni in modo che Ermal e Fabrizio avessero più o meno la stessa età di quando si conosciuti realmente a Sanremo.  
> Ringrazio con tutto il cuore quelle persone che hanno lasciato un commento ai vari capitoli, in particolare a BlackCobra che ha sempre detto cosa pensava di ogni capitolo nonostante ci mettessi settimane a risponderle, ma anche a tutti gli altri davvero grazie perché avrei abbandonato la storia molti capitoli fa.♡  
> Grazie anche a chi ha lasciato dei kudos o è passato a leggere silenziosamente ♡
> 
> Come sempre scusate errori di battitura e grammatica :(
> 
> In attesa che Ermal accetti i limoni offerti da Fabrizio e dell'uscita dell'album di Bizio e del singolo di Ermal vi auguro una bella vita e non mollate mai ♡
> 
> Mindsinbloom


End file.
